Shadow: The Tale of a Fiend
by MissOblivion
Summary: Shadow finishes her journey and gets her revenge on Lucien. Unfortunately another enemy, one of the past, comes back and it is up to her and the other Heroes to defeat it. The past comes back to haunt a few of them and unexpected people come back to help.
1. The First Meeting

I finally finished this story! Sorry it took so long for those of you waiting, I had major lack of motivation and writer's block moments. But here it is. The first few chapters could be better, but I don't have the time or patience to go back and re-write them so bear with it, it gets better! ...Or at least I think so! And I know, the title is kinda crap, but I'm terrible at naming stories and chapters, so they're not that great but oh well, I'm over it lol.

If you find any mistakes or something that doesn't quite make sense let me know! Hope you enjoy! :D

This is the second story in a series of three - Reaver's Past - Fable 2 - Fable 3

Warning: there is violence, strong language and mature content in this story.

Disclaimer: Fable and all that goes with it does not belong to me sadly :(

* * *

Shadowfiend, Shadow for short, sighed as she looked at Bloodstone from the hillside. She wore her usual attire - Highwayman Hat, Ballroom Mask, Crop Top Jacket, Brodican Warrior Queen Top, Felt-Lined Carriage Gloves, Hot Pants and Thigh Boots - all dyed a vibrant red with the trimmings dyed a rich gold, for those were her favorite colours. Red, the colour of blood which she did so love spilling (other people's not her own of course) and gold, the colour of gold, which she loved receiving. Her black-as-night hair made it half way down her back and she had eyes the colour of jade. Her skin was a flawless creamy ivory with glowing blue Will lines. Her alignment was evil but you couldn't tell it, for she kept her purity at a high so that she didn't get horns. She was beautiful and she knew it, often using it to her advantage. Her top showed off her midsection tantalizingly and she loved it. She had no scars for she had hardly ever been hit since she favored her gun more then Strength or Will. Since she did favor Skill, she was tall, the tallest person in Albion, besides the man she was going to be meeting shortly. Her skill with a gun was exceptional and she believed she was the best. I mean please this Reaver character couldn't be better then her, it was _her _after all. Her Daichi was strapped to her back and her favorite gun the Red Dragon was in her holster at her hip. She also had her second favorite gun the Perforator strapped to her back, just in case. Her dog Chaos was a Husky and his fur was black and eyes blood red.

She had just made it through Wraithmarsh. It had proved to be very boring to her, as had the Crucible and Spire. Nothing had proved to be a challenge thus far. She sighed again as she started to walk down the hill and heard Theresa telling her "The largest house in Bloodstone - that'll be Reaver's. I suggest you go and make the Thief's acquaintance.". Chaos walked along side her as she made her way into Bloodstone. The town was filled with dilapidated houses and had a terrible smell to it. As she walked through she bought every house and shop that she could buy. There were five places she couldn't, including Bloodstone Mansion, which slightly frustrated her. She left a note on the signs of the places she had just bought, instructing them to send their rent money to a guard named Ned in Bowerstone. She had made a deal with this guard, he held her rent money for her until she picked it up, and then she paid him about an eighth of the money she received. It was very convenient for her so that she did not have to worry about constantly picking up her money. She made her way up the steps to Bloodstone Mansion and looked at the man by the door with disdain. He was shorter than her with a bald head, dirty clothing and had a smell she soon came to associate with all people in Bloodstone.

"Oi love! You got business with Reaver? He's through the back." the man said and pointed with his thumb over his shoulder. She raised her eyebrow but said nothing as she walked into the mansion and signaled for Chaos to wait outside. It was beautifully decorated with only the finest things you could buy in Albion, all red and gold much to her liking. She then walked to the back to join Reaver. As she strode in he was posing for a statue. He had one foot on a small pedestal and one hand raised with a gun. She instantly recognized the gun and knew everything about it. His other hand was on his hip and his head was raised, almost looking at the ceiling. He had finely made clothing, dyed red and gold like her own, save for a few items. His white shirt was topped with a vest and had fur trimming on the bottom with a gold cravat around his neck. A cape was held in place by a chain connected to star shaped buckles at his shoulders. His diagonal chest strap, belt, gloves and boots were all a thick brown leather. His pants were made of the same material as his vest. His hair was dark brown and he had turquoise coloured eyes with specks of emerald, pale but flawless skin; except for one beauty mark on his upper left cheek, short sideburns and a soul patch on his chin. He was taller than her, but only by a few inches. As she walked in he watched her, she had a certain swag to her hips that was certainly enticing. When he got to her face he stiffened. _She almost looks like…_ No, he stopped his thoughts in it's tracks and ignored them, she did have a mask on so he couldn't be positive. He smirked as he greeted her cheerily.

"Well. Hello there. Always a nice surprise to have company - I don't get many visitors to my little costal paradise. Especially ones who might well redefine a man's concept of 'paradise'." She raised an eyebrow at this and then blew him a kiss; for she did love to flirt. "You little minx!" he replied highly amused. "On the rare occasion that people make it through Wraithmarsh, they're lost, confused… scared. But not you. You're looking for someone. And if you're looking for someone in Bloodstone, let's be honest: you're looking for me." At this he stepped out of his pose, put his gun in it's holster and turned to look at her. "But I'm afraid I hate wasting time on nobodies. That's you." She bristled at this, for she was _not_ a nobody. Before she could answer he continued, "Tell you what. Why don't you go out and rescue some travelers, or slay some beasts, or slay some travelers… the details are unimportant. Prove to me that you're worth dealing with and you'll have my full attention. That's it. Tsst. Scoot. Off you go. Vamoose. Geh Weg! Allez-vous en." She narrowed her eyes at him but turned and left, feeling his eyes on her backside as she did. The door closed behind her and she heard him laugh, "Do you think my buttocks look like that?" He chuckled and then a gunshot rang throughout the house. She smirked at the door and left the house, Chaos getting up from the ground and following.

"There's nothing for it. We need his help, and he wants to play his little game. So you must play it, or Lucien will soon get what he wants. With the Cullis Gate inoperable, Wraithmarsh cuts you off from the rest of the world. If you need to leave Bloodstone, perhaps a sea captain would give you passage." Theresa told her. _Time to go help some people or whatever_, she thought not liking that idea. She sighed and walked to the pub to grab a drink before she looked for something to do.

A couple of days and quests later, and she was well known in Bloodstone. Theresa then told her, "You and your deeds are the talk of Bloodstone. If nothing else, you will have piqued Reaver's curiosity." So in other words, time to go back to Reaver. She walked up to Bloodstone Mansion, signaling for Chaos to wait outside again as she went into the house. She noticed that the man by the door wasn't there this time, _how odd_, she thought, and continued to the back room.

Reaver was in the same pose as before, except this time he was getting a painting done. "You're back!" Reaver exclaimed when she walked in. "My men are positively buzzing with interest. "Who is this person?" they ask. "Have Heroes come back to Albion?" and blah blah blah, and so on and so forth I really don't care." She smirked at him with an amused look as he spoke. "You see, while you were out making your name a hou- a hovel-hold word, I discovered that you recently waltzed out of Lucien's Spire." Her eyes narrowed slightly, not entirely sure where he was going with this. "So unless I miss my guess- and incidentally, I never miss- you want me to help you waltz back in there and take him down. Hmm… Tempting. Who knows what lovelies he has secreted away in there." She raised her eyebrow at this thinking, _I'm pretty sure he has none_, but said nothing as he continued. "But here's the problem: you've done all sorts of impressive things, and yet you haven't really done anything that benefits me." She rolled her eyes while he continued. "But wait. Perhaps there is something you can do for me. There's a certain item I need returned to it's rightful owners in Wraithmarsh. They live in an enchanting place called the Shadow Court. I'd do it myself, but my relationship with the owners is… complicated. And while my associates here have their uses, most aren't terribly reliable."

She crossed her arms and cocked her head as she listened to him. "So how about this: you run this little errand for me, and then I'll assist you in your quest for… vengeance, or… or riches, or whatever it is that floats your particular boat." He then stopped posing and holstered his gun, turning to look at her and pointed to a nearby table saying, "The item I need is just there, see? See? See that little objet d'art?" She uncrossed her arms as she went to the table and picked up the object and examined it. It was round, heavier then you'd think, with some kind of weird design like worms or maggots on it. She could also sense a dark aura attached to it. She raised her eyebrow and put it in her pack. "There's a good girl." he said as she turned around. She narrowed her eyes at him, not liking him treating her like a child. Before she could say anything though, he said, "Just come back and see me when you've dropped it off at the Shadow Court. Tatty-bye." She sighed and walked out of the room. The door closed behind her and she heard, "Are you really suggesting my cheekbones are anywhere near that low?" and once more, a gunshot rang out through the house. She snickered as she walked out and down the steps, Chaos got up and started to follow her again.

"The Shadow Court… It was they who destroyed Oakvale. There is a deep well in the center of Wraithmarsh, made of tombs… that is where they reside. Be careful. There is more to this task then Reaver lets on." Theresa told her as she made her way through Bloodstone and on to Wraithmarsh. _Of course there is, nothing is ever easy or simple_, she thought as she rolled her eyes again. She fought her way through Wraithmarsh, and was finally at the doors leading to the Shadow Court. She got out Reaver's Dark Seal and pushed it into the lock and watched as the gears started moving and the doors swung open. As soon as she entered she heard someone crying in the distance. _Oh great_, she thought, _just what I need, some idiot who just happened to make their way here, and now is stuck_. She dragged a hand down her face before walking further in. After a few hours, killing some shadow beasts along the way, she walked into a room with a platform on either side, and a huge gap of nothing in between with what seemed like a never ending bottom or ceiling. A young women was crying on the same side that she was on. The girl had on dirty peasant clothing and was not very pretty with dark circles under her eyes. Shadow walked up to her and Chaos eyed the girl suspiciously. The girl looked up at her through tear-stained eyes.

"Please! Help me!" the girl cried at her. Shadow rolled her eyes and listened as the girl continued. "Me and some friends, we were reading from this really old book we found. It had all these strange words." Shadow sighed and crossed her arms pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. _Why are people so dumb?_ She pondered, _I wonder if it was the Normanomicon. _"Then there was this bright light and I… I woke up here!" the girl continued, "Where are we? I'm so scared. I… I just want to go home." After she said this there was a noise from the other platform, Shadow snapped her head to look, her gun already cocked and ready in her hand. Three Shadow Judges appeared on the other platform, each in front of their own throne. The girl besides her screamed when she saw them, Chaos growled at them and Shadow rolled her eyes at the girl.

"Welcome" each one of them chimed in their eerie voices as Shadow put her gun away. Then the middle one started speaking, "One of you carries the Dark Seal. But there are two. Only one is required. One will trade their youth and beauty so that the King of Thieves may retain his." _King of Thieves?_ Shadow narrowed her eyes at the Judges, _Reaver, that sneaky bastard!_ She thought to herself. "This is the bargain we honor. The rules cannot be broken. We will take whoever bears the Dark Seal. You must choose, quickly." the Judge finished.

The girl turned to face her, eyes wide with fright as she said, "Please, I just want to see my parents again." Before she had finished, Shadow had whipped out the Dark Seal and pressed it into the girls hands. She quickly drew her gun and aimed it at the girl, snickering as the girls eyes got even bigger. "What? No… you… you can't do this. Please. Don't. Please." The girl begged her. Shadow narrowed her eyes at the girl and cocked the gun, all the while Chaos continued to growl at the Shadow Judges. After a few moments of waiting, listening to the girl whimper and Chaos's low growls, a dark cloud of shadows formed around the girl. A few seconds later, the shadows dissipated and Shadow holstered her gun looking at the girl, who was now an old woman and had glowing red eyes. "What… what's happened to me? No!" The women cried out as she looked at her hands and arms dropping the seal. She then began to cry into her hands again as she had been before Shadow arrived. _Whew, good thing this wench just happened to be here, I would __**not**__ have been happy if that had been me. _Shadow thought as she picked up the seal and turned back to the Shadow Judges across the way while the one in the middle began to speak again.

"Reaver has again fulfilled the bargain. But when the sacrifices stop, we will come for him. This he knows." With that the Shadow Judges disappeared back from whence they came. Chaos sat there with his tail down, his eyes constantly roaming the room. Theresa then began to talk to her.

"That was a difficult decision." Shadow scoffed at Theresa. _Difficult? Not in the least._ She thought as she started making her way out of the Shadow Court, the now old woman was still crying, but began to follow her, as did Chaos. "But you are alive and strong, and that is what matters most. Go back to Reaver." She now sighed at Theresa, did she really think she was that stupid? What else was she going to do? Go prance around like a fool in some fields? The woman following her started sobbing even louder now, and Shadow stopped, turning to look at her. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow as the girl looked up at her with a hateful expression. She started to say something but Shadow had pulled out her gun so fast that she was startled and stumbled back when it seemingly appeared out of nowhere. The woman's eyes got wider as she looked down the barrel, and Shadow pulled the trigger, deciding to put the girl out of her misery. She brought the gun to her lips blowing away the smoke, holstered it, and then looked at the dead woman on the floor. She didn't even feel sorry for her as she turned and left the body there to rot. _So it was Reaver who destroyed Oakvale. Oh how amusing, I might just have to ask him about that. _Shadow mused making her way back to Bloodstone.

"I imagine your return to Reaver will be… eventful." Theresa began as Shadow arrived in Bloodstone and started heading up to Reaver's mansion. "Once we have Reaver, your path leads straight to Lucien. There will be no going back. If you have left anything unfinished, now is your last opportunity to resolve it." As Theresa finished Shadow strode up the steps and into the mansion, hopefully for the last time. The doorman was there this time and she briefly wondered where he had been the last time, she shrugged and signaled for Chaos to wait outside again as she walked in and went to the back room.

As soon as she strolled through the door to the back room a flash went off. Reaver was yet again in the same pose as the other times, but this time Barnum was there taking a picture of him. She frowned slightly at the man, she had never been too fond of him, he was always falling for the most obvious of scams and that frustrated her to no end. "We're done." Barnum said as he smiled and straightened, looking at Reaver.

"And you're sure that it will look like me?" Reaver replied, still posing for some reason.

"Exactly like you sir. In three months the picture will be developorized and…" Barnum had begun, but Reaver cut him off.

"Three months?" He chuckled, "That's no good." then aimed his gun and shot Barnum.

Shadow snickered at Barnum as Reaver holstered his gun turning to her and raised an eyebrow. She just gave him a coy smile, shrugged and said, "I never liked him." This was the first time she had actually spoken to Reaver, and he noticed how musical her voice was, almost enchanting and how much she sounded like _her_. He also noticed that she was still young. _Damn it, how did she manage that?_ He thought almost irritated. She now examined him, thinking about what he had just sent her to do. He had planned on sacrificing her youth for his own. She was angry but hid it while she sauntered up to him. He grinned and she batted her eyelashes at him. Out of nowhere her hand slapped across his face and she scowled at him.

Surprised as he was, he held his cheek and raised an eyebrow, "And looking as youthful and spirited as ever! Aren't you a tricky one. Good for you." She narrowed her eyes at him contemplating slapping him again. "You have my eternal thanks for delivering that troublesome seal." She rolled her eyes as he continued. "Now, I have a confession to make." She sighed then thought, _this isn't going to be good news_. "While you were away, it occurred to me that Lucien is probably a bit miffed that you wandered off without his permission." Shadow just crossed her arms, closed her eyes, and pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger, shaking her head. She knew exactly what he was going to say next, and then the events that would come after. Reaver looked at her, his expression a mix of amusement and horrified. He briefly started to remember how _she_ used to do that, but then quickly continued with what he was saying. "Maybe miffed enough to part with a large heap of gold to get you back." She let her hand drop back to her side and opened her eyes, an amused expression on her face now as he continued. "And you know what? I was right. So, as fun as all this has been, I'm afraid I must now return you to the Spire. Lucien's men will be here at any moment…" There was an explosion somewhere from the town that shook the whole house and cut him off. She snickered and sat on top of a table now examining her perfect blood red nails with a smirk on her face. He narrowed his eyes at her as he yelled out, "All right, what exactly was that?"

One of Reaver's men appeared on the balcony above them and started talking to Reaver. "Reaver, the city's under attack! By a bloody army! Lucien's men, dozens of the buggers!" Shadow stopped examining her nails and snickered again at the expression on Reaver's face. He glanced at her as his crony continued, "And the guy in charge is yelling at his men 'Find this Reaver'!" Then the guy disappeared as Reaver sighed and thought _Of all plans to go wrong why did it have to be this one? Now I actually have to ally with her to escape, blast it all!_

"Me? Lucien and I had a gentlemen's agreement! How dare he betray me?" Shadow grinned standing up, ready for some action as Reaver continued to babble on, walking over to a bookcase. "And just when I was in the middle of trying to betray you! How inconvenient." He pushed a book and the bookcase began to groan. "I recommend we flee down this rather handy escape tunnel." He finished as the bookcase swung back to reveal a secret passage. _Of course Reaver would have something like this_, she thought shaking her head. Just then Chaos came running up to her and growled at the door he had just came through. Shadow patted him on the head, and noticed Reaver's upturned nose at the dog. She smirked and darted around Reaver and into the tunnels, Chaos following her and then Reaver.

Entering the tunnels Reaver began talking again. Mainly trying to distract himself from thinking about those long divine legs, sultry swaying hips, luscious lips and so much more... "Smugglers built these tunnels ages ago. I don't think they've been used for about 300 years." They came to a small room and Reaver approached another bookcase, and it swung back to reveal another passage. He continued to talk. "Oh no, wait a minute now: I came through here in… That's right: I was consorting with Ursula at the time, and Penelope found out, and she set fire to the house while I was sleeping." She started chuckling at this, he grinned at her and said "With Andrew, as I recall." Making sure to glance at her to catch her reaction, which was just an entertained look. He raised an eyebrow not expecting this reaction but continued, "Ah, that would have been 200 years ago." She was highly amused now, and wondered how old he really was, but pushed the thought aside as Theresa began to talk to her.

"Lucien is using Great Shards to transport hundreds of men to Bloodstone." _Great_ she thought as Theresa continued. "The town is overrun. You have to keep going and find another way out." Theresa finished and they entered a big room with an explosion to their right drawing her attention. Chaos was growling and she had pulled out her gun and started killing the Spire Guards as soon as she heard the explosion.

Reaver looked at her with interest, noticing her efficiency with a gun, as he started shooting men as well and said "Lucien's men, here? Well so much for a pleasurable romp through the labyrinth." He turned to her and gave a cheeky smile as he said this. She bit her lip looking straight at Reaver and let it slip out of her teeth while finishing the rest of the men, with a single gunshot each. Reaver was tempted to grab and take her right there, but continued talking instead. "He must have known about these tunnels. And I thought I'd been quite clever and secretive. How irksome." She started to ignore him now as she reloaded her gun and kept her eyes peeled walking down the path again, Chaos and Reaver following. As they were about to exit the room there was another explosion, this time to the left. Shadow whipped around and started shooting with amazing accuracy. "How many men does he have down here? They're positively oozing out of the stonework." Reaver stated, shooting at the men as well. Shadow ignored him again as she continued to take down one enemy after another, until they were all dead. She reloaded her pistol and started moving through the tunnels once more, on high alert. Chaos growling, but following as well as Reaver.

"If Lucien gets his hands on either of you, it's the end of everything. Go." Theresa said. _Well no shit, Theresa!_ Shadow thought annoyed as they entered a small room with an explosion to the right.

Reaver, decided to try and just annoy her now for his own amusement. "Don't worry your pretty little head about these chaps. I can get us out of here. I mean, I'm me aren't I?" She rolled her eyes as she dropped three guards and a Commandant very quickly, him barely getting a shot in. He narrowed his eyes at her, she was good, too good for his liking. She smirked at him noticing the look on his face, then continued on. Chaos just followed, used to not getting any action. He usually just growled and bared his teeth. Occasionally he'd run over to a dead enemy and rip out their throat to make sure they were dead, but that was about it. They entered a room with a bridge above the path they were on. Spire Guards were already lined up on it and more were running towards them.

She decided to show off and threw a fireball towards the explosive barrels lined up on the bridge, sending the men plummeting to their death. "Blast it, we're like fish in a barrel." Reaver said, not liking this situation at all. Shadow turned her attention towards the men almost to them. Pulling out her sword she decapitated the nearest man and brought it back plunging it into another's heart. "If there's one thing I hate, it's an unfair fight. These lads aren't particularly sporting are they? Lucky for you, you're in the presence of the best shot since… well, ever." She glanced at Reaver with narrowed eyes at this little comment. She knew she was better than him, and was now starting to lose patience. Flipping back gracefully out of the way of a sword she set the man on fire and kicked the last one off the side. _Hmm, he wants to play his little games does he? Well I can play along I guess_, she thought sheathing her sword as wicked ideas started popping in her head. An evil smile started to spread across her face, Reaver gave her a weird expression seeing the smile, but did not comment on it. Leaving the room Reaver started talking again, "You admiring my weapon? Beauty, isn't she?" he began, but she cut him off as she spun around to face him.

"Dragonstomper .48, only six were ever made and you have 5 of them." She grinned at the surprised expression on his face that he quickly hid. "They didn't used to call me Gunslinger for nothing. I know about every legendary or noteworthy gun and the history behind them. The first time I met you I recognized it and knew everything about it-" He cut her off as he pushed her up against a wall, surprising her. She raised her eyebrow at him. He smirked at her right before he enclosed her lips with his own. Her eyes flew open at first but she quickly closed them and kissed him back. His lips were surprisingly soft for a man's, and hers were just as silky and luscious as they looked.

Before he could slip his tongue in her mouth, she pushed him away and licked her lips seductively. This only turned Reaver on more but before he could take her lips again she turned walking along the path again. Glancing back at his lust filled eyes she laughed, "As much as I'd love to stay here and have some… fun with you, I'd rather not be caught off guard by the hundreds of men in these tunnels aiming to kill me. Mmm, but you are good at kissing." At this she turned her head back to look at him again and gave him an impish smile. "Maybe after this whole thing is over we could continue this. It's been too long since I've been with a… person of some skill I guess you could say." She didn't see the look on Reaver's face when she said 'person', but she would have smirked if she had. His curiosity was thoroughly perked now. _She smells like Lavender. Just like __**her**__.__ Damnit she's too much like her! I wonder if she's as kinky as I am?_ He thought as he openly stared at her backside. Coming out onto the bridge they were below Spire Guards started running down the path below.

"Ah, now this is more my style. A fair and throughly unbiased fight." Unfortunately for the guards, they never got the chance to lay a hand on the Heroes thanks to Shadow and her Red Dragon. Reaver contributed here and there, but she was the main one killing them. They continued over the bridge and into the next area. "Keep moving, would you? And mind you don't get in the way of my excellence." Reaver said, his narcissism kicking in. She laughed at him but said nothing, which only served to frustrate him. She shot the 3 guards that came running towards them and smiled at Reaver before they jumped down a hole into more tunnels.

"Nearly there. Ah, there's my ship coming in now: the Reaver." Reaver said as he gestured to the left where there were window like spots in the walls of the tunnel. You could see out to a small private beach, where a big ship was sailing in. "I was going to call her the Narcissus, but there was already one in the registry." Reaver continued. Shadow rolled her eyes while he started talking again. "One day you can tell your grandchildren of this day. How you fought by the side of the legendary Reaver, how he missed no target…" They then entered a small room, "Wait."

She had seen the movement before him and had pushed him behind a rock. He glared at her as she kept her eyes on him and aimed, killing every man that had appeared from behind the rocks while keeping her gaze locked on to Reaver's. She then brought her gun to her lips, blew the smoke away, smirked at Reaver and winked. She turned around and started to walk away, but not before Reaver had shot out his hand and grabbed one of her wrists pulling her back to him. He attacked her lips with his own, and she surprised him by returning it just as brutally. He released her wrist grabbing on to her waist pulling her closer to him. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and raked his back with her nails

A moan mixed with pleasure and pain escaped his lips. His hands started to roam her sides, he trailed his right hand down and was about to grab her backside when she let go of his hair, placed her hand on his chest and pushed him back. "Reaver I know I'm extremely alluring and impossible to deny but this is really starting to get out of control. I must admit it would be thrilling to have a little tryst here, not knowing if we were to be caught or not, but we just can't right now." She said turning away and walking off with Chaos eyeing Reaver as he followed his mistress. Reaver growled not liking being denied. He examined the dead men, noticing that each had a perfect, single gunshot to the head. Not liking how good she was, he contemplated shooting her, but he wanted to bed her first so he stayed his hand and walked after her. He didn't say another word as they exited the tunnels.

Sun rays hit her face, warm and a welcomed difference from the cold damp caves. Starting to walk out onto the beach Shadow stopped suddenly when she saw two figures ahead of them. Reaver would have run right into her if he wasn't paying attention. He was about to make some remark when he also saw the two people ahead of them. The figures turned towards them and Shadow relaxed as she recognized Hammer and Garth.

"She was right. They're here." Hammer exclaimed as Shadow walked up to them with an amused smile. "Good to see you again. Hope we didn't miss too much." Hammer then stopped to examine Shadow and the man next to her. "Wait… why do both of your guy's lips look so weird? What exactly were you doing in there?" Hammer demanded. Shadow and Reaver glanced at each other with knowing looks and laughed. Hammer narrowed her eyes on the two suspiciously but Garth started to speak, ignoring Hammer's little outburst.

"Sounded like a massacre" Garth stated as Shadow turned to the man who now spoke. "Are all of the soldiers gone?"

Hammer turned to him and huffed, "Far away, I hope. I don't know how much more killing I can stand. Balverines and Bandits behind every rock and tree, and every one I kill, two more take it's place." Shadow gave her a confused look. She didn't understand how anyone couldn't love killing things.

Reaver interrupted then, "Eh… All quite fascinating. I'm… I'm touched. I'm also leaving." He started walking forwards, stopped and said, "Oh yes. 3-2-1." And the exit they had just came out of exploded, instantly becoming blocked with rocks. Shadow gave him an amused expression. "And any other lurking nasties in the tunnel will now have a bit of a headache. Which means I've just saved us all. Aren't I nice? In a few moments I'll be sailing away to safety on my escape ship. So the way I see it, we're even. Toodle-oo." He finished and started walking towards his ship, stopped and looked back at Shadow saying, "Of course you can join me if you wish, my dear." He winked at her and turned around saying, "If you are, I suggest getting a move on, as I'm leaving." Shadow snickered at him, crossed her arms, started tapping her foot, grinning. He obviously hadn't seen the Great Shard heading right for his ship, but she certainly had.


	2. The Ending of an Adventure

The first few chapters could be better, but I don't have the time or patience to go back and re-write them so bear with it, it gets better! ...Or at least I think so!

If you find any mistakes or something that doesn't quite make sense let me know! Hope you enjoy! :D

I forgot to put in the first chapter's description that I tried uploading the picture that goes along with this story, but it kept cutting it off no matter how small I made it. So you can look up 'Commission: Missoblivion' by Celestialess on Deviant Art because I'm an idiot and don't know how to put in the link without half of it not showing up. I was given permission by the lovely Celestialess to use the amazing picture of Reaver and Shadow as cover art!

This is the second story in a series of three - Reaver's Past - Fable 2 - Fable 3

Warning: there is violence, strong language and mature content in this story.

Disclaimer: Fable and all that goes with it does not belong to me sadly :(

* * *

A red beam shot out of the Shard and into the sky, coming back down on Reaver's ship, and the ship exploded after a few moments sinking into the sea. "Or… not. Right, well. Plan B." Reaver said annoyed pulling out his gun.

"There's no escape from here, we'll have to destroy it!" Shadow heard Garth saying.

"Just never enough." Hammer muttered as she grabbed her hammer.

"A-ha. I see. I presume this sort of thing happens to you people on a regular basis, does it?" Reaver said hearing Hammer.

Shadow looked at him with a raised eyebrow and an expression that said, _What the hell do you think? _He just smirked at her. The Shard had begun to spawn Spire Guards and Shadow started taking them down as soon as they appeared. Hammer started swinging her hammer at them while Garth casted spells, and Reaver started shooting. Chaos attacked the throat of any who happened to fall to the ground.

"Cover me. I must find a way to expose it's vulnerable spot. I know it has one." Garth shouted to Shadow as he ran up the ledge to the left, giving him a clear shot at the Shard. She followed and blocked the path to Garth. "Old Kingdom artifacts respond to the Will. I just have to find the right spell." He continued as he started shooting different spells at it, muttering under his breath when nothing happened. Finally one seemed to have some sort of affect and Garth yelled, "That's it! Long, sustained attacks. It's the only way to bring it down!" Garth continued to shoot spells at it and Shadow continued to make sure no enemies made it up the ledge. Hammer, Reaver and Chaos were fighting down on the beach still, Reaver occasionally glancing at Shadow.

As the Great Shard showed it's spot for the first time, Shadow turned from killing guards on the beach, cast a quick slow time spell and started shooting at the Shard as fast as she could. It retreated and Garth started casting spells at it again while she returned to killing the other enemies. Every now and again she would shoot a spell at the Shard to help Garth. This process repeated several times, the Shard trying to protect itself with the same attack it used on Reaver's ship. Pieces fell off of the Shard each time Shadow shot it. Finally, after approximately the fourth time the vulnerable spot showed, the Shard exploded in a blast of bright light, and fell into the sea below. Shadow sighed, she'd expected it to last a bit longer, for that was the most exciting fight she'd been in yet!

The Heroes walked over to the edge of the beach where the Shard had fallen. "We did it!" Garth exclaimed.

"Now that's teamwork!" Hammer said excitedly.

"Yes. Such fun." Reaver turned to her and said. "And with that, I'm off. Byesie." He turned and started to walk away, Shadow crossed her arms.

"You can't leave now, we need you!" Hammer said as a blue light appeared out of nowhere in between them all, and revealed Theresa.

"Welcome Reaver." Theresa began.

Reaver spun around quickly, examining Theresa as he said, "Er… Delighted to be here… er, whoever you are." Shadow snickered at him, he glanced at her then quickly looked back at Theresa continuing, "But as I was saying before the enormous, pointy flying boulder interrupted, I really must go." This earned another chuckle from Shadow.

Theresa simply said, "Listen to me. If you do not help us, Lucien will control the world and every person in it."

Reaver smirked at her as he said, "Well, he's welcome to them. People are a bit overrated, don't you find?"

Theresa gave him her own smirk, "Then who will you sacrifice to the King of Shadows?" she replied, hitting the nail on the head.

Reaver frowned at her and sighed, "Very well. Alright. Yes. I will help you. And after that, there's a good chance I will kill you, but… well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, hm? So- what now?"

Theresa smiled triumphant, "We must gather at the Circle of Heroes. The ritual we will perform there shall provide us with the weapon we need to defeat Lucien." She held out her hand for Reaver.

"Oh, this sounds like a barrel of laughs." Shadow snickered again and he looked at her amused with an eyebrow raised, she just gestured to Theresa's hand. He turned back to Theresa, "Blind, eh? Hmm. I would have preferred mute." He said as he took her hand. They were all surrounded by a blue light and transported to the Circle of Heroes.

Once there Reaver began speaking again. "What exactly does Lucien want?" he mused.

"Aside from godlike power? Hmm, that's a tough one…" Hammer retorted.

Reaver shook his head, "That kind of power is a means, not an end. What does he want to do?" He replied.

"When I knew him, he wanted to resurrect his family." Garth started, "Probably still does. But… Give a beggar a million gold, he'll buy food - until he's full. And then he realizes bread isn't the only thing for sale." Shadow raised an eyebrow at this analogy as she stood with her arms crossed.

Theresa interjected, "Now we can begin." She turned to Shadow as she continued, "Stand in the center. You represent that which binds the three together: Strength, Skill and Will. Together you will call fourth the weapon that will defeat Lucien."

Shadow stood on the little raised platform in the center, and a white light lit up around her. The other three Heroes stood on their own platforms, lights lit up around them as well. Blue for Hammer, red for Garth, and yellow for Reaver.

"So, now we just… do what, exactly?" Reaver began, but before anyone could respond he doubled over on his hands and knees, as a bright yellow light shot up from the platform and into his stomach. Then he turned and was raised off of the ground, as the light was now piercing his back. Next a red light shot up into Garth and pierced into his stomach raising him off of the ground as well. A blue light pierced up into Hammer who was also then raised. Shadow looked at them slightly confused, _what the hell is going on?_ She thought. A yellow beam shot out from Reaver and hit her in the back, a red beam shot out from Garth and hit the right side of her chest, and finally a blue beam came from Hammer and hit the left side of her chest. A white circle surrounded her as she stood grimacing from the pain. Although it was a different type of pain, not a bad one, but a good one, like when she first stepped onto the platform in the Guild Cave to awaken her blood. The bright light surrounding her got even brighter until she finally had to close her eyes. When she opened them, the platform she stood on was still lit up, but the other Heroes platforms were now dark, and Theresa was gone. She frowned looking up into the sky, seeing slight movement and frowning even more.

"Bloody hell… that… hurt." Hammer said on her knees panting.

"I agree." Garth replied in a weak voice, laying on the ground.

"Well…" Reaver started to talk while getting to his feet, "I did enjoy making that pretty light with you, but with that done, what happens now?" He finished as he held his hands on his thighs to hold himself up.

"I don't know. We crossed beyond the far edge of my knowledge when she stepped into the center." Garth said now standing as well.

"Wait… where's Theresa?" Hammer said, leaning on her hammer for support.

"Well… this can't be good." Reaver replied as three Great Shard's lowered behind them. _Oh Avo Reaver, you think?_ Shadow thought with a face palm. Then each Shard shot two bolts of lightening next to the three Heros, transporting a Commandant. Lucien appeared before Shadow and grinned at her.

"Heroes. Enough power to build a new world, and you waste it trying to save the old one." He began.

"You're… you're Lucien!" Hammer stuttered.

"Open your eyes, Lucien. The ruins of the Old Kingdom are all around us." Garth said in a low voice.

Lucien smiled at him, "And soon they will be buried under the New Kingdom. And you're looking at the new King." he replied simply.

"Pretender. Your fall will be hard indeed." Garth said darkly.

"Um…" Reaver, who had been silent thus far, began to speak. "Deal still stands, Lord Lucien. Er, King Lucien!"

Hammer glared at Reaver, "Oh Reaver, will you shut it?" she shouted at him.

Reaver ignored her and continued, "In fact, you can have these people for free!" he exclaimed. Shadow raised an eyebrow at him shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"And so I shall. And you as well." Lucien replied, successfully shutting Reaver up.

"Where is she?" Hammer asked a bit panicked.

Lucien smirked at her, "Your fortune-telling friend?"

"What have you done to her?" Hammer said disgusted.

Lucien smiled, "I merely listened." and with a wave of his hand the Great Shards shot bolts out, transporting the Commandants and Heroes away. He turned to Shadow and shook his head at her as he walked closer. "I should have gone out into the dark and found your body that night." Shadow sighed and knew what was coming. "But I was hasty." He continued, "I let the bloodline flourish. And you have flourished." He pulled out a gun. "But this time is different. The last of the heroic blood will flow out onto this hilltop." As he aimed it at her, Chaos growled and jumped into the way, taking the shot for her. She looked at him, and for the first time, in a long time, was sad. Looking back at Lucien her expression was truly terrifying. He walked closer to her, "Pitiful creature. Misguided and weak. The last time I killed you, it tore my heart out. Of course, you were only a child… But then... so was I."

Shadow heard the gunshot, but felt nothing as she closed her eyes. "Death is not your destiny today, little Sparrow." she heard Theresa say. She cringed at the old name, not wanting to hear it. She then let go, not caring anymore and embracing the darkness.

When next she opened her eyes, she heard a rooster in the distance. She then heard a voice she thought she'd never hear again. "Come on, little Sparrow, wake up." Rose said. Shadow opened her eyes and she realized that she was a child again. _Well this isn't right_. She thought and stretched. _Hmm, I guess this is what happens after you die?_ She mused. Rose started talking again. "Mum and Dad have gone out! You've missed saying goodbye. Come on, get up, it's beautiful outside. Come on!" She turned and started walking out of the house they were in, Shadow followed. As they made their way out of the house Rose continued to talk, "They won't be back for ages. We're gonna have such a fun day. I've got so many things planned… I've hidden bottles around the farm for you to shoot: the chickens need rounding up: or we could kill some beetles - all sorts of things. So, what shall we do first?" Rose asked stepping outside.

Shadow soon realized that this was an old memory, one long forgotten. It was the day that their parents had left and never returned. The day Rose and her were left to fend for their own for the rest of their lives. Well, only a couple more years for Rose… She strode to the right of the farm, shooting bottles along the way, memories of where they were coming back to her. She spied some beetles and shot them with her gun before they even realized what was going on. She started walking to the other side of the farm, shooting bottles along the way again. They got to the chickens, and she quickly started kicking them back into the pen, Rose laughing as she did so. She finished and started hunting for the last of the bottles, as night began to fall. She finally shot the last bottle and started walking back to the house, Rose followed, and chatted about their parents the whole time. Nearing the house Rose yawned and said, "That was a fantastic day, but I'm worn out. Let's go to bed." Shadow yawned too, realizing how tired she was, smiled at her older sister and went inside the house to her bed and fell asleep.

She woke up in the middle of the night, hearing something outside. She got up and went to the window, dragging a stool to it so she could see out, waking Rose up on accident. Rose sighed getting up and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "It's nothing, little Sparrow. Go back to sleep." Shadow looked out the window, she noticed that the gate was open, and that a hauntingly familiar song was coming from beyond the gate. _This is not a part of my memory_ she thought confused. She got off of the stool and started running out of the house, Rose complaining the whole time. "Oh come on, get back to bed. There's nothing fun to do here now." When Shadow stepped outside Rose called to her, "Where are you going?" She ignored her, and kept running towards the gate, the music getting slightly louder the closer she got. "Are you mad? It's dangerous out there. Don't go!' Shadow stepped outside the gate and Rose screamed, "NO!" That stopped her in her tracks, realizing it was the same as when Lucien shot her.

She looked back at the house and whispered as one rouge tear escaped down her cheek, "I'm so sorry Rose, but… you're dead... and I can't stay here." With that she turned back around and ran down the path, not even fazed by the dead bodies as she passed them. The music got louder and louder, until she finally saw it. The box that Rose and her bought. The box that had started it all. It was sitting on a pedestal, spinning, playing it's music as a golden beam shot out of it and into the sky. Shadow walked up to it reaching out to grab it, and it floated down into her hands. As soon as she touched it, everything went black. All the sudden she was standing there, still a child, but with the box in her hand, and everything else was black.

"Castle Fairfax looks so nice in the snow." She heard Rose's voice echo around her, "If only we could live there".

"Perhaps that could be arranged." Shadow growled upon hearing Lucien's voice say.

"No!" Rose screamed again, that one scream that would forever be etched into Shadow's mind and haunt her dreams. Then everything went black again.

Now when she opened her eyes she was older, it was when she had just left the gypsy camp, and was at the Guild Cave for the first time. "For centuries, this academy trained the most supremely gifted sons and daughters of Albion, bound together by the blood that flowed in their veins. Can you feel the power coursing through you?" Theresa's voice echoed around her. Once more blackness took over.

She now heard sobbing, it was Hammer. "Father! I could have stopped him!" She cried out. Shadow sighed at the memory before things went black again.

"That was something else. Best Crucible in years!" She heard Mad-dog from the Crucible saying as she opened her eyes.

"A classic performance that will be remembered for all time. Or at least, as long as there are people around to remember it." The second commentator said. She frowned at this memory, remembering wanting to shoot the man where he stood. Everything went dark again.

Her eyes narrowed as she heard the next voice. "You will make an excellent soldier. Dismissed." the Commandant said. She growled remembering the bastard, and all the things that had happened in the Spire. She then smiled as she remembered the way it felt to finally kill him, things going black again.

"The rules cannot be broken. We will take whoever bears the Dark Seal." The Shadow Judge echoed around her now.

"And looking as youthful and spirited as ever! Aren't you a tricky one. Good for you." Reaver finished as things faded once more.

'The last time I killed you, it tore my heart out." She heard Lucien saying. "Of course, you were only a child… But then... so was I."

Finally things went white instead of black, and she heard Rose again, "You have passed the test. Your rewards are the opportunity to confront your enemy… and the means to destroy him. Take the box, and go to him." Shadow furrowed her brow, how was she supposed to get there from this… imaginary world? The next thing she knew, she was standing in the Spire, and the room that Lucien had always been in, was right in front of her. She grinned striding to the room, ignoring the dead bodies around her. Climbing the steps, she couldn't help but seethe with excitement to finally kill this bastard who had plagued her long enough. She then stepped into the light.

Walking in she saw the same scene as when they were at the Circle of Heroes. Hammer, Garth and Reaver where held up by their beams of light, with a beam shooting out of them and meeting at the middle. This time though, it was Lucien in the middle, not her. She growled and walked further into the room up to Lucien. He saw her walk up and his eyes widened slightly.

"Your power is astounding. Twice you've cheated death." He stated.

"You should have known better than to try and kill me." She replied darkly.

He chuckled and simply said, "Yet your abilities are trivial compared to the infinite power of the Spire, which will soon be mine! Now… sleep." He said, trying to use that little trick he had used before when she first came to the Spire. She smirked at him and held the music box before her. "What? What is that?" Lucien said confused. A bright light shot out of the music box and hit his shield. "What are you doing?" He asked, but she said nothing, just smirking at him. He snickered and said, "Do you think a mere trinket will save you? Do you think anything can?" Hammer's beam flickered and disappeared. "Stop! Think about what you're doing! I will put an end to chaos!" She had not planned on saying anything to him, but after that little remark, she just couldn't resist.

"Chaos? You already did. My dog Chaos is dead. Because of you." She said in a dark tone with an evil sneer.

Lucien shuddered at the look on her face and grimaced remembering shooting her dog. Just then Garth's beam disappeared, and Lucien began to panic. "Stop now, you fool! You insect! I order you to stop!" She grinned at him, Reaver's beam disappeared and the light from the music box pierced through Lucien's shield. Truly terrified now Lucien started yelling, "Sleep! I command you to sleep! Sleep!" A white light surrounded them all and she heard Lucien scream, but didn't care as she held the music box steady. When the white light died down, the three Heroes were on the ground groaning, trying to get back their strength and get to their feet. Lucien stood in the middle, swaying while holding his side. She put the music box away while Lucien started to say something but she cut him off.

"You are done." She said simply while he looked down the barrel of her gun she had whipped out in a blur. She pulled the trigger and watched without remorse as he stumbled back and fell off of the platform they were on. She brought the gun up to her lips, blew the smoke away, and smirked; her trademark move. She watched while the other Heroes got to their feet. She noticed Reaver looking at her with an almost appreciative expression.

"I thought he'd never shut up." Shadow started laughing at this and he just smirked at her. She fluttered her eyelashes looking at him over her shoulder making him want to jump her.

"Lucien's… dead. So… what happens now?" Hammer said as she leaned on her hammer for support.

"I suppose we throw a big party now!" Shadow exclaimed, Hammer looked at her like she was crazy and Garth just sighed.

"Oh I do think I like your way of thinking." Reaver chuckled amused.

A blue light appeared on the platform Lucien had been standing on, and Theresa appeared and smiled at Shadow. "Now? Hero, it is time you gained your reward, your gift for saving the world from a madman's selfish dream." Theresa began, Shadow and the Heroes just stared at her. "The Spire has awakened. And it still has the power to grant one wish… Yours. Come. Take my hand." She said as she reached out her hand.

"It's alright, little Sparrow. Don't be afraid." She heard Rose telling her. She almost scoffed at her, for she was never afraid, and certainly not of Theresa. Walking forward she took Theresa's hand, while the other Heroes watched silently. Theresa and her were transported to a big white room, but she couldn't see any walls or floors. It was if they were just floating in a big white space.

"You stand in the heart of the Spire, as the Archon of the Old Kingdom did thousands of years ago." Theresa began telling her. "Now it is your turn. Make a wish, but choose wisely, for it will affect all of Albion." Shadow sighed at this, she had saved Albion, and now it was her turn to get something, she didn't care about anyone else anymore. As Theresa began to speak, three large tarot cards appeared before her, each representing a different wish. "Sacrifice: You may choose to revive all those who died in the Spire's making. It is a selfless gift: your only reward will be the gratitude of Albion." _Screw that!_ She thought, _I should already have their damned gratitude for saving their lives! _"Love: Those dearest to you- even your faithful dog -will be restored to life. But their lives come at the cost of the countless innocents who died in building the Spire." Chaos? She could bring back Chaos, and Rose. She thought about this, but… she wasn't sure that this was what she wanted.

Rose was dead, she had accepted that and moved on, she didn't really want to think or hope of bringing her back, but Chaos… his death was new. "Or wealth." Theresa continued, "More gold than you can imagine, to spend on whatever pleases you. But any you loved, and all the Spire's prisoners will remain dead, and will not witness your new found affluence. What will you choose?" She asked as she finished. Shadow thought about her options. She was not choosing Sacrifice, screw those people, she wanted something that benefited her. With Love, she would have Chaos back, and Rose, but she didn't really want that either... but Wealth. Well she did want that. She already had quite a bit of gold, but what was the harm in getting more? She could always buy a new dog with more gold. She made up her mind and choose, pointing to her choice. "So be it." Was all that Theresa said.

Shadow felt the Spire coming alive around her, and only wished that she could see it from outside. It had to be a beautiful sight, well at least she thought so. "When you return to land, you will find wealth beyond the measure of man. And those who might declare you selfish or callous will be able to do little but bemoan their losses and seethe with envy." Theresa and her where transported back to where the other three Heroes stood waiting for them.

"We heard everything." Hammer said glaring at Shadow.

"Yes: a wish was made- and the world will bear it's consequences." Theresa had turned to Hammer and replied.

Reaver turned to her, "Excellent choice. I'd have done the same." he said grinning. She smiled coyly.

"Reaver agrees with your choice! Is that how low you've sunk?" Hammer started to say. Shadow glared at the woman. "All the dread full things you've done, I figured, whatever it takes to get Lucien, so be it. But this… You know what. I pity you." This earned a particularly evil sneer from Shadow, one that would scare almost anyone save for a few people. Hammer just happened to be one, but she did flinch.

Reaver turned to Theresa, "Yes, yes, yes, yes. But on to more important matters: what about me? What do I get? Cash would be nice." Shadow grinned at him, he was so self-absorbed, he did so remind her of herself.

Theresa turned to him and replied, "That is up to you. I can send you anywhere from here. What do you wish?" Before Reaver could reply however, Garth spoke up.

"I wish to return home. To Samarkand." He said without a second thought.

Reaver turned to him, "Ooh. I've never been to Samarkand. Hot nights, exotic substances, and… uninhibited people." It was so like him to say something like that Shadow thought.

"It's nothing like that." Garth had turned to Reaver and said.

Reaver smirked, "Trust me. I'll find the exciting bits."

Garth sighed. "Fine. But stay out of my way." He turned to Hammer. "Hammer?"

"No. I'm done." She said quickly turning back to Shadow. "I know why we got attacked in the cave, the day we met. You brought those hollow men in with you." Both Shadow and Reaver raised an eyebrow at this. Shadow was just about to say that that was impossible when Hammer continued. "Two monks would have found nothing. But a warrior finds battle. Always." She turned towards Theresa. "I want to go north, study with those warrior monks. I was so sick of avoiding violence… now I'm sick of causing it."

Reaver scoffed then turned to Shadow. "Goodbye. Hero. I simply can't thank you enough for dragging me into this mess. Oh- I should tell you. I do have to make the occasional sojourn back to Albion. I have an obligation to some friends in Wraithmarsh." _Friends? Keep telling yourself that darling_, she thought. His lips curled and he winked at her, she smiled back impishly, blew him a kiss and threw him her 'Seduce' move. _What a minx!_ Reaver thought to himself.

She quickly blurted out, "I'll take good care of Bloodstone Mansion." And burst out laughing at the look on his face as he was enveloped in a blue light and was gone.

Garth now turned to her. "I had my doubts about you at first. But I'm glad we met. And we shall meet again. You can count on it." He bowed to her and she returned the gesture and smiled at him as he was engulfed in a blue light like Reaver and disappeared. She turned to face Hammer, who she was still not too thrilled with.

"Guess I'll leave Albion to you. Not like I can do anything about it." Hammer said as she shrugged her shoulders. "You did some amazing things. Shame about all the rotten stuff. I guess this will be our last goodbye. Take care of yourself." Hammer finished. Shadow nodded her head stiffly at the woman.

Theresa turned to Hammer, "Farewell. Hammer." and with that Hammer was engulfed by a blue light, leaving Theresa and Shadow. Theresa turned to her now, "And now it is time for you to leave. The world is yours to enjoy. But the Spire… is mine. Begone." and with that Shadow too was enveloped by a blue light and was transported to the docks in Oakfield. She grinned as she looked at the Spire in the distance, then felt something in her pocket. She reached in and pulled out a note from Theresa. She read it, smirked, and put it back in her pocket. Looks like her next stop was the Guild Cave for her money. She took another look at the spire and turned around, heading to the pub.


	3. The Makings of a Pirate Queen

The first few chapters could be better, but I don't have the time or patience to go back and re-write them so bear with it, it gets better! ...Or at least I think so!

If you find any mistakes or something that doesn't quite make sense let me know! Hope you enjoy! :D

I tried uploading the picture that goes along with this story, but it kept cutting it off no matter how small I made it. So you can look up 'Commission: Missoblivion' by Celestialess on Deviant Art because I'm an idiot and don't know how to put in the link without half of it not showing up. I was given permission by the lovely Celestialess to use the amazing picture of Reaver and Shadow as cover art!

This is the second story in a series of three - Reaver's Past - Fable 2 - Fable 3

Warning: there is violence, strong language and mature content in this story.

Disclaimer: Fable and all that goes with it does not belong to me sadly :(

* * *

Striding into the pub, she immediately began looking at the people, it had been a while since she had some _fun_, and it couldn't hurt to release some tension… Smiling she spotted a man she liked and walked over to him, whispered in his ear and then they disappeared to a back room. Shadow appeared after a while, leaving the now sleeping man alone.

She walked out of the pub and up to the carriage house, wanting to reach the Guild Cave for her reward. On the carriage ride to Bowerstone Market, she slept to regain her energy for the rest of her journey. When she arrived she smiled at the driver, paid him, and went on her way to collect her money. Walking she mused about everything that had happened, and wondered where she could get a new dog. Once at the Circle of Heroes, she stepped into the Cullis Gate. Opening her eyes she was finally in the Guild Cave, and saw a chest sitting in the middle of the floor. She walked over to it and opened it, greed filling her eyes when she looked upon the gold. Gathering it all up she put it into her pouch and set off for Fairfax Gardens. On her way here she had heard that a certain castle was up for sale.

Arriving at Fairfax Gardens she looked up at the castle, sure it had some bad memories but it was still beautiful and could always be remodeled. She caught herself thinking about what Rose would think of her now, _she_ was actually _buying_ Castle Fairfax! She pushed the thought away with a sigh and made her way up the steps and to the for sale sign to the left of the doors. She smirked at it, having more than ten times the price. Turning to the man who was waiting by the door he gave her a nervous smile. She gave him a coy smile and handed him a pouch with the exact amount of money for the castle. He looked down at the pouch and back up to her, eyes wide with shock. Giving her the deed and another nervous smile he said, "A butler will be waiting inside for you." She grinned at his disappearing figure and opened the doors looking around noticing that it was as gorgeous as she remembered it.

A man that she presumed was the butler came up to her and ushered her into the castle. He suggested a rest in the royal bed, saying that it did wonders for those who slept in it. She slightly frowned, not entirely tired yet and decided to explore the castle first and set off. Each room she entered was just as beautiful and lavish as the first. She went to the dinning room first, running a hand along the long table and noticing that there was no dust anywhere in sight, even though the place had been vacant for so long. Well she was certainly happy that she didn't have to worry about that. Walking into the kitchen she looked around at the room, it was stocked with fresh food. She glanced at the food and felt her stomach growl and realized that she was starving, having not ate since she got to Bowerstone. Striding up to a basket full of apples she grabbed a few and stuffed them in her bag for later. Snatching one more she began to eat it. Still munching on the apple she walked out of the kitchen and dinning room to the library. She looked around at all the books and at the tree in the middle of the room. _Odd_, she thought, _How does that tree survive in here?_ A taunting voice interrupted her thoughts before she could think of it too much.

"I heard there was a prophecy about you... yeah... something about THE WORST MARKSMAN OF ALL TIME! Yeah, that was it! Hahaha!" She slowly turned around grating her teeth while the Gargoyle was still talking and spotted him high above the door. She narrowed her eyes, pulled out her gun and shot him as he finished his taunt. She smiled seeing the pieces fall down. _That makes 50_, she thought, _time to go collect my treasure! _Just then the butler ran in having heard the gunshot.

"Excuse me madam, but I heard a gunshot?" he said looking at her with a worried expression. She smirked at him and brought her smoking gun to her lips and blew the smoke away.

"Nothing to worry yourself about." She said as the mans eyes got wider upon seeing the gun. "Now I expect that cleaned up by tomorrow," she gestured with her gun to the pieces of the Gargoyle that had fallen to the ground, "I'm going to bed now. And I'll be meeting the maids tomorrow as well." Smiling at the butler she walked past him out of the room, holstering her gun.

"Of-of course madam!" The butler stuttered. Still grinning she strode into the throne room. Upon seeing the throne she walked over to it running her hand across the arm. Sinking down in it she was immediately pleased. The fabric was a beautiful purple- although she would have preferred red -and was extremely comfortable. She got up and made her way to the doorway which lead up to the royal suite. She glanced at the other doorway, knowing that it lead up to the study. The study in which Lucien had shot Rose and her. Sighing she decided she would check it out tomorrow after her trip to the Gargoyle's Trove. She then proceeded to turn and walk up the stairs to her bedroom.

As she entered she almost gasped, it was beautiful, and had a gorgeous view of Bowerstone from the windows. The bed was also huge, and she looked at it with a wicked grin thinking of all the fun she could have in it. She then thought that she would have to add a few things around it for her to be completely satisfied. Flopping down on the bed she sighed contently. It was the most comfortable bed she had ever been in. Before she fell asleep, she sat up and took off her boots, gloves, hat, coat, mask and weapons, setting them beside the bed. Well all except for her pistol, which she placed under the pillow next to her. She sank back on to the bed and got under the covers, quickly falling asleep even though it wasn't all that late in the day yet.

After she had slept about eight hours, it was around three in the morning and she was woke up by someone barging in the door. Quickly she pulled out her gun, cocked it, and aimed it at the person who had entered. She sighed and put it down realizing it was the butler. "What is it that you want?" She snapped at him, thoroughly annoyed at his intrusion.

"Um… well madam, it would seem that the castle is under attack from bandits who came in from a secret passage way in the library." He replied nervously.

Groaning she got up and dressed equipping her weapons, but kept her gun out in her hand. As soon as she was finished 5 bandits burst into the room behind the butler, but each of them found a bullet in their brain. Shadow snickered at the look of sheer terror on the butlers face as the bandits fell dead. She walked out and made her way down to the throne room. More bandits started to appear and she quickly disposed of them until they stopped coming. She walked to the library and heard a man shouting some orders to his men. Casting a slow time spell, she turned the corner into the room and started shooting the remaining bandits, noticing the leader on the second level. As soon as they were all dead she reloaded her gun and the spell wore off. The bandit leader pulled out his sword and started running towards her. She aimed and shot him five times in the head, successfully killing him. After she did so, the butler appeared behind her and motioned for her to follow him. He walked to the end of the second level and turned to her.

"Well done, madam. Most impressive." She raised her eyebrow at his unchanging tone. "If I may be so bold, I would venture to guess that this is their point of entry. Perhaps it would be wise to investigate this matter further?" She crossed her arms as he said this. _Duh_, she thought to herself while he continued. "As for me, I regretfully announce the end of my brief tenure at your service. My predecessor neglected to inform me of the highly hazardous nature of the post, and I am of a somewhat nervous disposition, as you have no doubt noticed. Good day, madam." She snorted as the man started to walk away and shot him in the head without looking. Sneering at the mans body on the floor she thought, _what an idiot_, and turned entering the passageway.

She sighed as she began making her way through the tomb, killing the bandits and monsters that dared attack her. Fighting, her thoughts turned to Chaos. She missed him a great deal, and was starting to regret her wish in the Spire. She sighed again, nothing she could do about it now, what's done is done. Stepping into what seemed like the last room, a voice echoed all around her.

"Congratulations on acquiring this fine potion of Highly Surprising Transformation, the latest in gender bending technology. You now have the power to change your sex. Warning. Gender change is permanent. Potion will evaporate upon leaving this dungeon. Side affects may include unsettling new odors and unusual hair growth. This magically recorded message has been brought to you by Lionhead Alchemy Incorporated." Shadow stared at the potion for a minute and then burst out laughing. _Change my gender? I don't think so!_ She thought as she continued to laugh. Oh boy this was quite a surprise, and extremely amusing. _Oh I wonder what people would think if I actually did use it!_ _I wonder what Reaver would think…_ She shook her head as soon as that last thought entered her mind, surprised that she thought of him, but then again, maybe she wasn't surprised. Furrowing her brow, she thought of the pirate. She never did get a chance to sleep with him, which was somewhat disappointing because he was very handsome and they way he had kissed her left her wanting more. _Oh well,_ she thought as she grabbed the potion stuffed it in her pouch and opened the chests in the room. Leaving, she didn't even thinking about taking the potion again.

Walking out of the room she discovered she was in Bowerstone Cemetery, and the suns first rays of the day gave the place a lazy warm feeling. _How interesting_ she thought and made her way into Bowerstone Old Town. As she entered the town her thoughts immediately went to the time she spent here as a child with Rose. She sighed and pushed the thoughts away continuing to walk along the streets and eventually arrived in Bowerstone Market. She meandered the market until she remembered she had to retrieve her treasure from the Gargoyle's Trove. Smirking, she saw a familiar guard walking towards her. He dropped a pouch in her hand without a word, she peered in, and gave him his pay. He nodded at her and walked away. Smugly she strode to the middle of Bowerstone bridge, dove off the side into the water below and swam to the entrance of the Trove. Pulling herself out of the water she walked to the doors and pushed them open.

The room in which she entered had a see-through bridge lined with blue torches. The bridge, which seemed to be missing some of the torches at the end, lead to another platform with a chest on it. There where also rooms on either side of the bridge connecting to the platform she now stood on. Three to the right, and two to the left, each leading up to it's own platform with a blue plate on it. She heard the last gate opening and walked to it, opened the chest inside and pulling out an augment before stepping on the blue plate, causing the last of the magical blue torches to light.

Strolling across the bridge, she eyed the chest in front of her with greed. Those damn Gargoyles had been a pain, so she was eager to see what her reward was. When she opened the chest however, she growled with anger, as all she saw was a rotten apple. Tossing it off the ledge she quickly looked around and noticed the wall behind the chest had a crack in it. Stepping up to the wall and examining it she pulled out her gun, shot it, and watched the wall crumbled, revealing a path. She walked along the path until she came to a room that was covered in Gargoyles with a chest in the middle. She ran to the chest and opened it, pulling out The Rammer, a beautifully crafted crossbow. She examined it and decided to replace her second gun on her back; the Perforator, with The Rammer even though she hated crossbows. Hopefully people would stop screaming and running away from her now, for the Fear Itself augment in the Perforator instilled fear in any citizen who saw her with it. The screaming and whimpering did rather get on her nerves after a while. Now she decided to head back to Bowerstone Market to hire a new butler.

She had gone to the pub, and asked the barkeep if he knew of anyone that was looking for a job. The man raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, that man right over there just came in today asking if I knew of anyone hiring." He replied and had gestured to a man sitting at a table alone. She smiled at the barkeep and ordered a couple of drink's, walked up to the table and set one in front of the man. He looked up at her with a curious look in his eyes that soon turned to realization as she sat down across from him.

"Hello, Shadowfiend." He greeted, smiling at her.

She returned the smile, "Call me Shadow. I hear you're looking for a job." She simply stated, "I happen to need a competent butler for Castle Fairfax that I just bought. Would you be interested?"

His eyes slightly widened when she mentioned Castle Fairfax. "O-of course, my lady." He slightly stammered immediately.

Smirking at him, she took a sip of her drink. At least he wasn't calling her 'madam' like that other one had, "Lovely, when will you be able to start?"

"Right away, my lady!" He said eagerly, taking a sip of his drink as well.

"Wonderful, you will have a room and food, as well as a daily wage. How much would you suggest for your pay?" She said examining the very young man.

"I would recommend 20 gold per day, my lady." He said.

She thought about this, "Okay, it's a deal. How old are you if you don't mind me asking?" She finally answered after a few moments.

"I don't mind at all, I just turned 17 a week ago, my lady." He smiled at her as he said so.

"Well, you are certainly a young one." She chuckled, "Happy belated birthday then."

"Th-thank you, my lady." He replied as his face blushed and he looked down at his drink, taking another sip.

She laughed and he looked back up at her. Finishing her drink she stood up. "Of course, now what is your name dear boy?"

"It's Jasper, my lady." He replied and finished his drink as well.

Tossing some gold to the barkeep for the drinks, she motioned for Jasper to follow her as she started to walk out. "Well, Jasper, dear, I do believe you will make an excellent butler."

He followed her as he replied. "Thank you, my lady. If I may ask, have you heard of the people talking about wanting to make you Queen?"

Shadow stopped in her tracks and turned to look at the boy. "Me? Queen?" She said as she cocked her head, crossed her arms, and tapped her chin with her forefinger, thinking about what he had just said. "And why would the people want to make me Queen?" She finally asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Jasper thought a moment, choosing his words carefully, "Well you saved everyone from Lucien and are the last Hero. I think that you would make an excellent Queen, as do many of the people."

Smiling at him, she turned and continued to Castle Fairfax. "Is that so? Well thank you dear, I'll have to think about this." They traveled the rest of the way in silence. Arriving at Castle Fairfax, Shadow showed the young man around the castle, making sure he knew where everything was. Stepping into the library she was pleased to see the maids had cleaned up the bodies. She smiled and moved on to the other rooms. When they got to the study in the tower, Shadow let out a small sigh. She looked around, not much had changed, the papers and books that were on the desk were now gone, and the window had been fixed, but that was all. Rose's last scream echoed in her mind and she winced. Spinning around to face the boy, she told him that no one was to come in here except for her, and him. He was only allowed in to clean it or when she ordered him to. He nodded and she locked the doors, giving him the only extra key besides hers, and continued with the tour, ending in her room.

Entering she turned and faced the boy, "Now, I'm going to go to sleep. I believe there are about 5 rooms and two beds in each for the servants. You can have your own room as far as I'm concerned. I was told by the previous butler that I have 8 maids but have yet to meet them, so if they give you any trouble let me know."

"Thank you, my lady." He replied happily.

She smiled at him, "Good, I will leave enough gold for a couple of months pay for you and the maids, I have some business to attend else where, I shall leave first thing in the morning. I expect to meet the maids when I get back." She finished and smiled at him.

He grinned back, "Yes, my lady."

"Very good, I would also like to make a couple of small adjustments to the bed and study. I will leave the plans for it with a pouch of gold for everything on my desk. I expect that this will be done before I return. Now I must rest, I have a long trip ahead of me, thank you again. Goodnight." She said

"Of course, my lady. Everything will be done. Goodnight, rest well, and may your trip bring good fortune." He smiled, bowed, and left the room. She chuckled as he left then went to the desk, took out some paper and began making her designs. After she was satisfied with what she had, she grabbed another pouch, placed enough gold in it for the servants pay, and more than enough for the adjustments she wanted. Her bed was calling her name by that point and she walked over to it yawning, took off her equipment, placed her pistol under the pillow again, and slipped into sleep.

She woke up early the next morning and left quickly, making her way to the Bowerstone docks. Paying for a boat ride to Knothole Island, she basically wanting a small vacation away from the mainland and away from people. She missed Chaos, and she just needed some time to herself to grieve a bit then move on and get a new dog. As she arrived she began to walk into the town but stopped in the cemetery in front of a crypt with a dog on top. _Huh, I've never seen this one before_, she thought to herself. Walking over to a sign next to the crypt she read it, eyes widening. When she finished she ran into town and spotted a man looking at her and sauntered over to him, smiling charmingly. He smiled back timidly, she whispered in his ear and gestured for him to follow her and he nodded his head like an idiot. She grinned and strode back to the crypt.

"Would you please wait in here for me?" She said to the man with a wink, "I want to make sure no one followed us." He just nodded his head again and walked into it, not really thinking or knowing his fatal mistake. Walking up to the lever by the sign she pulled it without a second thought. After she did, the doors closed and the crypt shook with a blue light shinning between the two doors. She stepped up to the doors when they opened peering in.

Dropping to her knees, she saw Chaos standing there, wagging his tail. He ran to her giving her kisses all over and she hugged him close in amazement. "I'll never let any harm come to you again." She whispered into his ear, tears burning in her eyes. He looked at her and kissed her face a couple of more times as if he understood what she had said. After she had let him go he jumped around her and rolled onto his back. She reached over and scratched his stomach as his tongue lolled out the side of his mouth. Smiling at him again, he got up and looked at her like _Okay, where now? _Laughing she stood and started walking back to the docks. She didn't need her vacation anymore, and Chaos followed her.

When she arrived back in Bowerstone, she realized she didn't want to go back to the castle just yet. Plus she had practically two months until she needed to go back. She rubbed her chin as she thought about where she could go. Her eyes lit up as she thought about Bloodstone Mansion, and she walked over to the carriage house buying a ride to Westcliff. Sleeping in the carriage, she used Chaos as a pillow, extremely happy to have him back. Once at Westcliff she walked to the docks, and bought a boat to Bloodstone.

As the boat took off she leaned on the rail, Chaos sitting besides her. She did love how it felt to be on a boat. _I wonder what it would be like to be a pirate._ She mused to herself. A thought entered her mind, _I have the Marianne from when I killed Captain Dread, why don't I get myself a crew and find out?_ A wicked smile spread on her face as she realized that this was going to be her plans after she bought Bloodstone Mansion. Walking around the ship she observed everything that the sailors where doing. At night she coaxed most of them to sit and talk with her about sailing.

When it was time to retire, she grabbed one that was handsome enough for a sailor- and had been very knowledgeable -by the arm and whispered into his ear. He smiled at her and they went to her room for the night. Morning came and she suggested to him that he work on her ship as first mate, after all she would need help knowing what to do and getting a crew together. He cocked his head at her as he thought it through in his mind. After a few moments he smiled at her and agreed. She examined the man now, he had dark brown hair, hazel eyes, a rough beard, and clothes of a sailor's. Smirking at him she got up, excited about the day.

After a few hours they docked in Bloodstone, she walked briskly into town aiming for the mansion, Chaos and her new first mate Oliver in tow. When walking through the town, she bought the four places that she could not buy before, and stuck a note on each sign about rent, then continued to Bloodstone Mansion. Reaching the door she noticed the same doorman as before was standing there. Grinning at him, she walked up and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She looked at the for sale sign, got out the money and handed it to the doorman. He looked at her again and gave her a note and the deed.

"I come with the Mansion by the way." He said eyeing her as she read the note. She laughed after she finished and looked at the man with an amused expression.

"Oh really? Do you expect me to pay you as well, even though I have not hired you myself?" She asked him with an eyebrow raised.

"No, miss, as I said, I come with the house, Reaver has already paid me for the next 5 years" He had said.

She looked highly amused now, "Oh is that so?" She thought to herself for a moment before speaking again. "Fine, just don't get in my way, or I will shoot you."

After she said that, he started laughing, "Oh... don't worry... about me... miss." He managed to get out in between laughs.

She frowned at him, "And just what is so funny about that?" She said eyeing the man, tempted to just shoot him.

He stopped laughing when he saw her expression, "I'm sorry, miss. It's just that you sounded exactly like Reaver when you said that." He replied with a grin.

Sticking her nose in the air she walked into the house, this time Chaos followed her in, as well as Oliver. She turned to the man just inside the foyer and started talking to him. "Oliver, I need you to go find a suitable crew for me now." She said handing him a pouch full of gold, more than enough for what he would need. Noticing the greed in his eyes as she watched him she slightly narrowed her eyes. "Now I will only be paying the crew 15 gold each for now, I shall pay you 25, and don't think that you can take the gold and run. If you do I will find you, and I will kill you." She finished with a serious look.

Oliver looked at her and replied, "Don't you worry, Captain, I will return at nightfall." With that he turned and walked out of the house, heading towards the docks.

Once he was gone she decided to explore the house, looking for Reaver's Diary which had been mentioned in the note. First she went through the study, slowly making her way upstairs, eventually finding his 5 diary pages. She smirked as she found the last one in the master bedroom, and walked back down to the study. Sitting down in the chair by the fireplace with a goblet of wine she began reading them. The first 3 were somewhat interesting but the next two really grabbed her attention. Reading the fourth one her eyes slightly widened, then narrowed as a growl escaped her lips. _He called __**me**__ a cow! How dare he! And __**he**__ kissed me! What the hell._ She thought to herself. Oh how he was so going to pay for that little remark when he came back, she would make sure of that! Plans started to form in her head, but none really stuck.

She sighed, she'd have to think about that another time, at least she new she had a few years until he came back. As she started to read the fifth page, her face softened. So, he used to be different. Before he made a terrible mistake, one he didn't know he was making. Her thoughts drifted to her own past. Sure she didn't sacrifice an entire village, but they were almost the same in a sense. Rose and her bought that damned music box not realizing the horrible consequences that would come with it. She looked back down at the page in her hands wondering who this 'her' is that he speaks of. _Did the mighty Pirate Lord Reaver love once before?_ She mused over these thoughts, curious as to what he had been like before the destruction of Oakvale.

She realized that his sacrifices to the Shadow Judges were almost like the sacrifices she made occasionally at the Temple of Shadows. Briefly she wondered if they were connected, her sacrifices did refresh her, making her look somewhat more youthful. She pondered the idea of making her own deal with the Shadow Court for her and Chaos. Mulling the idea over in her head, she heard the door to the house open. Chaos, who had been sleeping at her feet, growled at the door as the person approached it. Quickly she took Reaver's Diary and the deed to the Mansion shoving them into her pouch. She would need to store them safely in Fairfax Castle, that way Reaver would have to come to her to get his house back if she wasn't here when he returned.

Oliver walked into the room, a triumphant smile on his face. Chaos relaxed and stopped growling when he saw who it was, but was still alert. Shadow raised an eyebrow at Oliver waiting for him to speak while sipping her wine. "Captain, I got ourselves a fine crew." He grinned at her, obviously satisfied with himself.

She examined the man and thought about what he had said, "'Ourselves?' I believe what you meant to say was that you got _me_ a fine crew." She stated standing up and walking to the man with an intimidating expression on her face.

He took a step back, "O-of course, Captain! I-I meant I got you a fine crew!" He stuttered.

She smiled at him, "Good, now I do believe I would like to show you where the ship is so we can start getting it ready to sail." Replying she strode out the door, with Chaos and Oliver. As they walked she thought about her ship, the Marianne, it was a fine ship indeed, she would just need to redecorate. Also she wasn't too fond of the name. "Oliver, is it possible to rename a ship?" She asked, glancing back at the man.

Oliver looked at her, a worried expression on his face, "Yes you can, but it's bad luck to rename a ship. I'd highly recommend not doing that Captain, the crew will most likely leave when they find out." He replied cautiously.

"Oh fine, the ship will remain the Marianne." She said as she came to the docks and stopped. Turning around she looked at the man following her, noticing that his eyes had gone wide open. She raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips.

"Th-the Marianne? Captain, is it _the_ Marianne, Captain Dread's ship?" He said with amazement clear on his face.

"Why yes it is, I killed Captain Dread's ghost a few months back, stole his ship and found all his treasure. Now the ship belongs to me and I plan on taking full advantage of it. It is quite beautiful, fast too." She replied thinking of the ship. "Although before we leave port, I will need the interior redecorated. I'll need you to find someone to do that tomorrow for me. Oh and I'll also need an excavation team to dig out an escape route from my mansion. Unfortunately the exit was blown up the last time I went through it and I'd really like for it to be cleared, just in case." She said with a gleam in her eye, remembering Reaver's little 'show'.

He just looked at her like she was a goddess. "I-I'm going to be first mate, on the _Marianne_? I-I never thought I'd ever even get to see the boat, let alone work on it, and as first mate!" He looked like he was going to pass out from excitement. "Ah, y-yes Captain, I'll find someone to get to work on those right away!" He said, replying to her command.

"Good, I want it decorated with only the finest things, and I want it all red and gold, much like the colour of my clothing." She started, looking at the man who looked like a child receiving the best present in all the land. Sighing and turning, she walked towards the little path off of the docks where she had kept the Marianne. Once there she reached out her hand and felt the magical shield she had placed around the ship so no one could see it and try to steal it. Dispelling the shield the ship came into view, as beautiful as she remembered it. She heard a gasp escape the man behind her. Ignoring him she walked on board, Chaos trotted along side her. "Welcome aboard the Marianne. The finest ship in Albion. My ship. Now we should get this to the port so that I can meet the crew, and they can get on board and get the ship ready." She turned and walked to the wheel of the ship. Turning back to the man again with a serious look she spoke once more. "I have decided that I do not want the crew to know who I actually am. I need to change into different clothes, and I will wear a mask. I will be known only as 'Captain' and 'The Pirate Queen'. Do you understand?" The man furrowed his brow, slightly confused but shook his head, knowing better than to question her.

When she touched the wheel the ship sensed where she wanted to go and automatically started sailing to the port. She sighed contentedly, she did love this ship. With that she went into the captains cabin accessible from the deck. It was big for a ship, with a desk to the immediate left, a huge bed with the head board against the opposite wall from the entrance, a nightstand and chaise lounge to the left of the bed and a dresser to the right. A vanity was also to the right and a door was in between the vanity and dresser. The door lead to a decent sized bathroom that Shadow was going to upgrade. Envisioning she planned adding a bathtub in the middle that could hold three people. The left wall would house a mirror that would take up the top half of the wall. Cabinets with a sink would be added underneath the mirror. On the right would be the toilet and maybe another cabinet. The colour scheme would be ivory with gold trimmings. Happy with her redesigning somewhat planned out she changed her clothes and headed to the deck.


	4. The Beginning of an Eternity

The first few chapters could be better, but I don't have the time or patience to go back and re-write them so bear with it, it gets better! ...Or at least I think so!

If you find any mistakes or something that doesn't quite make sense let me know! Hope you enjoy! :D

I tried uploading the picture that goes along with this story, but it kept cutting it off no matter how small I made it. So you can look up 'Commission: Missoblivion' by Celestialess on Deviant Art because I'm an idiot and don't know how to put in the link without half of it not showing up. I was given permission by the lovely Celestialess to use the amazing picture of Reaver and Shadow as cover art!

This is the second story in a series of three - Reaver's Past - Fable 2 - Fable 3

Warning: there is violence, strong language and mature content in this story.

Disclaimer: Fable and all that goes with it does not belong to me sadly :(

* * *

-A month and a half later-

Shadow took in a deep breath of the salt-licked air around her while standing at the bow of her ship. She had on her 'Pirate Outfit' as she called it- Corset Top, Highwayman Coat, Highwayman Gloves, Highwayman Boots, Highwayman Pants, Highwayman Hat and a full face mask that showed only her eyes and mouth.- all dyed black with the trimmings dyed red. So far she had succeeded in keeping her identity a secret, the people of Albion were so gullible. Chaos sat besides her with his head up to the wind, enjoying it just as much as her. She smiled down at her dog and looked back up at Bowerstone coming into view, she had had a lot of fun this past month.

It took half of a month to get the ship in order and the rear passage from her mansion to be cleared- which she hadn't been to pleased with, but unfortunately couldn't do anything about. Finally she had set sail with her ship, and had found some excellent maps and trading routes in Reaver's study, and thought she might have to thank him for that when he got back. Her ship was now somewhat heavy from the spoils they had acquired, and she was pleased. It was quite fun being a pirate, and easy too. Grinning wickedly she thought about how quickly the first ship they came across had surrendered to her. She had remembered the stories Hammer told her about Reaver when they first started looking for him and had decided she would try this same method- picking off the Captain from a great distance- and it delighted her that it had actually worked, and very effectively as well. She was the Pirate Queen, and she was going to have fun being so. She had also decided that she would accept becoming the Queen of Albion, and split her time between Bloodstone and Bowerstone. At least if she was Queen she wouldn't have to worry about some fool coming along and trying to take the throne, and it would also start to fulfill the little bit of her 'destiny' that Theresa had shown her. Frowning slightly she thought about what Theresa had told her.

* * *

-Flashback-

Sitting down in her study Shadow sighed. Things were going rather slowly with the Ship and the excavations in the tunnels. She was about to start reading a book when there came a knock on the door. Rolling her eyes, she walked to the door and pulled it open to reveal a rather thin looking man. He was shivering from cold, and had a ratty looking coat on that probably let more cold in than it kept out. She raised her eyebrow waiting for him to speak.

"H-hello miss, I was told to deliver this to whoever owns the mansion." He stuttered holding out a package for her.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "How much do I owe you? And who is it from?"

"N-nothing miss. The man paid for the delivery already. He's from Bowerstone Market, I-I think his name was Murgo miss."

"Hmm, Murgo eh? Well fine, thank you for the delivery." She examined the man a bit more. He was handsome, with sandy coloured hair and blue-green eyes. She smiled charmingly at him. "You seem so cold, do come in to warm yourself up a bit." His eyes widened.

"Thank you miss!" He said stepping into the house. Gesturing for him to follow her she walked back into the study and set the package on the desk.

"So tell me about yourself, wine?" She asked motioning to a seat for him to sit in and then poured two glasses of wine.

He looked at her surprised that she was being nice to him. "Thank you miss." He replied taking the glass handed to him. "Well my name is Cavin, I'm 20 and I was born in Bowerstone Old Town. But there's nothing significant about my past, I grew up, my parents died and I had to take this job for money." He finished taking a sip from the wine.

"Ah Bowerstone Old Town, I lived there for a couple of years as a child." Seeing the questioning look he gave her, she continued raising her hand to stop him from asking. "It is a time that I do not wish to talk about." His brow furrowed but he did not ask as he sipped his wine again. "So do you have a family back home? Or a special someone?" She asked sipping her own wine.

"Ah... no miss. I have not had time to think of such things unfortunately." He smiled shyly at her. Grinning back at him she finished her glass.

"Thats too bad, are you still a virgin then?"

"Y-yes miss, I am." He blushed and looked down at his glass gulping the rest. She surprised him by chuckling at his answer and he looked up at her.

Moving closer to him she took his empty glass and set it down along with hers on the desk. Walking back over to the boy she grabbed his hand pulling him up. He looked at her confused, she just smirked and led him upstairs to her room. Realization slowly dawned on him and his eyes went wide. She grinned and pulled him in for a kiss….

The next morning she woke up and looked at the sleeping boy next to her. Laughing to herself quietly she got up to take a bath. Heading down to the study she stretched and caught sight of the package from the corner of her eye. Frowning she was not entirely sure if she wanted to open it knowing it was from Murgo. She had had enough of that man. First the music box, next the snowglobe and then that stupid cursed skull. She was not too thrilled with him. Unfortunately her curiosity got the better of her. Striding over she opened it and stared at the statue she now held in her hands. It was a miniature scale model of the spire itself. _Why the hell would Murgo send me this?_ She thought slightly annoyed. All of the sudden, a blue light struck out at her from the statue and she blacked out.

When she came too, she was in the Spire, where she had defeated Lucien not so long ago. Standing in the center of the platform was Theresa, and she smiled at Shadow as she walked up to her. There where little ribbons of different coloured lights above and all around Theresa. She studied these curiously while Theresa began to speak to her. "Here you are again. You knew you'd return here one day, did you not?" Theresa stated, noticing the confused look in her eyes. "I know what your question is. Yes, the Spire had a gift for me too. The future has always whispered to me, and I have followed it's sound blindly. But now I can see all possible futures. There are many threads - too many to count. Yet there are moments when they all converge, events that cannot be avoided. Futures which must be fulfilled. It is time I showed you one such future. Take my hand, one last time" She finished with a smile and reached out her hand. Shadow took it and everything went black.

When she opened her eyes, she was in Fairfax Castle, and she had on a royal outfit with a crown. Theresa's voice echoed all around her. "It is many years from now. A Queen feels the responsibility of an entire kingdom weighing her down." Shadow started walking down the aisle, lights lighting up around her revealing guards. They saluted her and she heard Theresa start to talk again. "These are her men. Loyal soldiers who would die for her. Many already have, on battlefields at home and in faraway lands. They would follow her wherever she leads." She continued walking and came upon a group of citizens, Theresa started talking again. "These are her people. Subjects who fear her wrath. Who bow to her will and obey her every word." Shadow smiled at this walking by them and up to the throne. "And this is her throne. Albion's seat of power - where she has made countless decisions, delivered brutal justice and declared wars. Yet none of this is of the least importance."

To her right a light lit up and she looked over. Theresa was standing by a crib, smiling at her as she continued to talk. "This is the real future." She indicated to the crib as she talked. "Her child, not yet born, but destined for greatness." Shadow raised an eyebrow, she would expect no less from her child, but she wasn't planning on having any, so she was slightly confused. Theresa continued on, "A child on whom the fate of Albion will depend one day. As will the fate of Aurora." Shadow was even more confused now. _Aurora, what the hell was Aurora?_ She thought as a bright white light blinded her. Opening her eyes she was back in the Spire once more. "These things you will understand in time. For now you must live your life, and prepare for what is to come." Theresa said. "Take care, little Sparrow. And remember, I am always here, always watching." Theresa smiled once more at her.

"Wait!" Shadow had yelled, but it was too late. Everything blacked out once more, and when she opened her eyes next, she was back in her study. She found herself laying on the floor with the Spire statue laying next to her. Standing up she grabbed the statue, placing it on the desk. Sitting down next to the hearth, she thought about what Theresa just told her.

-End of flashback-

* * *

Annoyed Shadow shook her head. They docked and she told her men that they'd be here for at least a few months as she had to get some things in order before taking off again. Instructing her men to go to the market and sell their 'wares' under the disguises of traders, she also threatened their lives if they tried to short her. Smirking at the frightened looks and quick head nods, she turned around and got off the ship, Chaos following as usual. She had not let him out of her sight since she had got him back, afraid of loosing him again, and now was overprotective of him. Quickly slipping into a random basement she changed into her usual clothes. She walked out of the basement and up to Bowerstone Market. Ned the guard came walking over to her when he saw her, and the same exchange as before happened. Thats how it always had been, and how it always would be until he retired, which wasn't for quite some time hopefully. Strolling up to Fairfax Castle, she decided she would rename it to Bowerstone Castle since the Fairfax's were now dead.

Jasper, having spotted her, shouted to the other servants to get ready. He had been giving them speeches on how to behave in front of her ever since he arrived and they had all grown tired of it and rolled their eyes at the man. He ignored them and smiled at Shadow as she got to the door greeting her, "Welcome home, my lady. You'll find that everything has gone smoothly since your departure and that your bedroom and study are now exactly how you want. I hope your travels have been well." He finished bowing and the maids behind him curtsied.

She smiled back at the man, "Thank you. I would like to view my bedroom soon. Oh and yes, my travels have been excellent. I have my dog, Chaos, back as well so I will need a bed for him brought into my room. And I expect you all to treat him with the same respect as you will be treating me." Concluding she eyed the other maids.

"Of course, my lady. He is a magnificent dog." Chaos barked happily at the boy, as if he understood what had been said. Jasper was quite surprised at this but continued. "Isabella!" A petite maid with brown hair and eyes stepped forward. "Go get a bed for Chaos and bring it up to her room right away!" She nodded her head and curtsied to him and Shadow before scurrying off. He turned back to Shadow and smiled again, "My lady, that was Isabella, as you no doubt noticed, she takes care of errands and messages that need to be delivered or picked up. She is quite fast on her feet and pays attention to details. Now Marian and Tallie here are your personal maids." Two women stepped forward and curtsied. Marian had dull red hair and dark green eyes. She was of average build and had a somewhat plain face. Tallie had dark brown hair, almost black, with grey eyes, she was smaller then the woman beside her and prettier. Shadow smiled at the girls as they stepped back into line.

"Delma is the head cook and Brea is her assistant." Jasper gestured to two more women who stepped up and curtsied. Delma was a big woman with a big smile, she had black hair and warm hazel eyes. Brea, was a smaller girl and had blonde hair with big blue eyes. Shadow grinned at them as well, and they stepped back into line. "Rowan here is the head maid, Cahdia and Fallon are her assistants and they are the maids who clean and take care of the castle." Jasper ended as the three women stepped up and curtsied. Cahdia and Fallon had similar faces, almost as if they were sisters, and had a similar average build, the only differences where their hair and eye colour. Cahdia had strawberry blonde hair and muddy brown eyes. Fallon had chestnut hair and her eyes were a mix of blue and brown. Rowan on the other hand was a big lady like Delma with red hair and brown eyes. Shadow smiled at them as they stepped back into line. She turned to Jasper who stood waiting for orders.

"Nice to finally meet my staff. Thank you." He beamed at her, happy that she seemed to approve. Grinning she turned to the women looking at her. "Now you are dismissed, head back to what you were doing before I arrived." She turned back to Jasper as the women curtsied once more and headed off, "My dear would you be so kind as to accompany me to my room, I would like to discuss some matters with you."

"Of course, my lady." He replied following her down the hallway to her room.

"Good, now I've decided that I will accept being the Queen of Albion, but I have also decided that I wish to split my time between here and Bloodstone." Glancing at the man walking behind her and continuing, "I… have an operation of sorts there and enjoy it much." They arrived at her room and she smiled at the decor. It had been changed to the red and gold as she specified on the paper she had left. Walking to the bed she inspected it and smirked seeing the chains that were hidden out of plain sight. Oh, she was going to have fun with those. Turning back to Jasper she clasped her hands together in front of her. "My dear it is exactly as I wanted it to be. Thank you for taking care of that while I was gone."

He bowed before her, "It was my pleasure, my lady. Now do you require me to set up your coronation? There were nobles and other people who had stopped while you were gone and inquired as to whether or not you were going to become Queen." She laughed and sat on the couch in the corner, Chaos came up and laid down at her feet. Gesturing for Jasper to sit next to her she began to speak.

"My dear, let me tell you something that I do not wish for the others to know. But first, let me ask you, have you heard of the new Pirate Queen rising?" She asked him, examining his face.

He thought for a few moments, "I do believe I heard some rumors about a new ship with a woman as the captain, who was just as good, if not better than Reaver himself." He looked at her with a confused expression, "Is there something you wish to know of this person? I could always try and find out more if you do."

Chuckling she smiled at him, "Oh I would ask you to find out more but as it turns out I already know everything there is to know about her." He looked at her more confused now. Repressing the urge to laugh she looked at him, "My dear boy, I am the Pirate Queen." Not being able to restrain she burst out laughing as his expression went from surprise, confusion, to realization.

"My lady, may I ask why you are telling me this?"

She gave him a serious look replying, "Well I wish for you to know so that you can help me keep my two lives separate from the people. When I sail I have a different outfit and a mask that covers my entire face so that no one can recognize me. Not even my crew knows who I really am, well all except for my first mate." Sighing she continued, "I don't want to quit being a pirate, I just started and it's been fun for me. But I also know that the people of Albion need a ruler, and I don't want some idiot coming and trying to take the throne."

Brow furrowing he thought about what she had said. "My lady, I understand exactly what you mean. What is it that you require of me then?"

She smiled at him, she had chosen well. "I want the coronation to happen as quickly as possible, I do not wish to drag it out. I also need someone to rule for me when I am gone." Watching him carefully she continued. "You seem to be quite smart and think like me, so I wish for you to take on this job, if you do not mind. And I will pay you more of course."

"O-of course, my lady!" He exclaimed, quite surprised, but also happy that she regarded him so highly. Placing a hand over her mouth to quell another chuckle she stood up.

"Wonderful, I am going to head to the study for now." A dark look crossed her face. "I will be out for dinner around 6pm, I do not wish to be disturbed till them." She started walking towards the door.

"Yes, my lady. I will start setting up your coronation then. Is there anything specific you request for dinner?" He answered her following.

Thinking a minute she then shrugged. "Celery, I need to keep my body in top condition." She replied and disappeared heading towards the study, Chaos at her heels. Jasper scurried off towards the kitchens to tell the cook her orders, and then headed out to set up the coronation.

Shadow sighed walking into the study, it was clean and she was happy about that at least. Sitting at the desk she started to go through the papers that were in the drawers. Getting to a drawer that required a key, she looked in the top one, fished out the key and opened it. Carefully taking out the papers she replaced them with the deeds to the shops and houses she owned. She only kept out two deeds, the one to the castle, and Bloodstone Mansion. She would keep those in the secret safe she had added, along with Reaver's Diary, so that he would need her to find them.

After the day had passed and she had gone through the desk and some of the books, she walked out and locked the door behind her. Striding to the dining room she thought about the Shadow Court again. She did not like the idea of growing old and dying. The idea of striking up a deal with the Court was becoming more and more appealing. She could always fake her own death when the time came. Pushing the thoughts away she sat down while the maids brought out her food.

* * *

-2 Months later-

Shadow was now not only the Pirate Queen, but the Queen of Albion too. Smiling to herself she was pleased with how things were going. She was aboard her ship once more, and they were taking off. Having decided that she was going to make a deal with the Shadow Court, or at least try, they were heading to Bloodstone. She did not wish to die and this was a perfect solution for her. Thinking about what Reaver was going to say when he found out a wicked grin spread across her face. Once they got to the open sea, Oliver came up to her.

"So, how was your time at the castle, my Queen?" He whispered in her ear so that no one else would hear him. She glared at him, not liking how he was so careless.

"I would suggest you refrain from asking such things while we are among the rest of the crew." She hissed at him. He put up his hands, scared of the look she was giving him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see the harm in it if no one heard me." He apologized to her. Relaxing she sighed and crossed her arms.

"I accept your apology, but don't make that mistake again or else you will find yourself at the bottom of the sea with a bullet in your brain."

"I understand, Captain." He squeaked. Before he could hurry off though, she grabbed his arm, stopping him. Slight fear shone in his eyes as he looked at her. Smiling she whispered in his ear.

"Good, now, I'm feeling a little tense, would you mind helping me out with that?" She smirked as he smiled at her, nodded his head and they headed to the captain's quarters. Only a few minutes had passed before there was a quick knock on the door. Shadow sighed as she walked to the door and opened it. A crew member stood there looking scared as she glared at him. "What is it you want?"

"Sorry, Cap'an, but there be a ship comin' our way, an' it don' look friendly."

"I'll be out in a minute, prepare the men for a battle just in case." He shook his head and practically ran away from her. Refraining from killing the retreating crew member she turned around to Oliver. "Get ready, there's a ship coming." He scrambled up and out the door. Glancing at herself in the mirror to make sure she was presentable she turned to Chaos. "Boy, you have to stay in here while I deal with this." He whined, not liking leaving her side. "I know, I don't like it either but I don't want you getting hurt." She patted him on the head and proceeded out of her cabin. The men were all running around getting the ship ready in case of battle.

With the crew busy she slipped up the crows nest to examine the other ship. When she got up there the man quickly handed her the telescope and she peered through. It was another pirate ship and she looked for the Captain, spotting him within seconds. As the ship got closer all she did was wait, ordering her men to slow the ship so the other one could catch up. Finally, after an hour or so, the ship was in range of her gun, so she tested the winds and aimed.

A single shot sounded and the Captain fell down dead. The men on the other ship just stared at him wide eyed, not really sure what had happened. Climbing down the crows nest she walked over to the side of the ship, just as the second one pulled up next to hers. She smiled as she held her gun up with one hand, the other on her hip, and waved her gun while talking. "Well, hello there men, you have no doubt noticed that your Captain is now dead, and I would like to inform you that I am the cause of that. So, we can do this too ways, the easy way, or the hard way. You can either lay down your arms and surrender, or I can kill you all." Still wide eyed, the men all lay down their weapons and raised their hands. A cruel grin stretched across her face and her men started to collect the weapons.

* * *

-One week later-

The waves gently lapped against the side of the Marianne. Bloodstone was eerily quiet, like the calm before the storm. Having just arrived Shadow gave her men instructions on what to do and walked off the boat, Chaos by her side. When night fell, she watched Oliver nod to her and pull the ship out of port, heading towards the island where she had found Captain Dread's treasure. Bloodstone would not be safe this night, so she had ordered them to spend at least a day on the island, but no more than two. After the boat was a good ways from port she turned and walked into Wraithmarsh. When she arrived out side the Shadow Court she pulled out Reaver's Dark Seal and unlocked the doors. Once inside she set the seal next to the door, not wanting them to think Reaver had sent her as a sacrifice again. She strode with purpose to where the Shadow Judges resided, killing the creatures that got in her way, Chaos always at her side. Stepping onto the final platform she watched as the Judges appeared before her.

"Welcome." Each of them greeted as they appeared. "And what is it that brings the Pirate Queen, also Queen of Albion to us?" The middle one asked.

Stepping forwards on the platform she spoke. "I come to you, to ask if you would please grant me and my dog eternal life and youth, the same deal that you have with Reaver." To show that she respected their power she bowed.

They each chuckled and whispered amongst themselves. Finally the middle one spoke again. "We accept, you and your dog will have eternal life and youth as long as you bring two sacrifices every five years. We will require the first sacrifices in four years, seven and a half months. This is when we require Reaver's sacrifice as well. Now, begone, we have a town to devour."

Still bowing a smile spread on her lips, "Thank you." The middle Judge pointed a finger at her and a black shadow shot out of his finger consuming Shadow and Chaos. It hit her right in the chest and spread over her entire body, she felt pain jolting throughout and heard Chaos whimpering besides her. The pain, was not a hurtful pain per say, it was almost like when she was at the Circle of Heroes or in the Guild Cave, but this had a more sinister feel.

The shadows dissipated and she fell to the floor on her knees gasping for air, the Shadow Judges had disappeared and two Dark Seal's lay in front of her. She looked over to Chaos and he was laying on the floor panting, looking at her with confused eyes. Seeing she was okay, he barked and licked her face. Laughing lightly she pet him, happy knowing that she would never age, and that he would always be with her. Picking up the Dark Seal's and placing them in her pouch she got up. Walking out of the Court she grabbed Reaver's as well and shoved it into her bag with the other two. _I'm going to have to store these somewhere safe until the time comes, of course I'll have to deal with Reaver then too… _She thought to herself as she walked back to Bloodstone.

When she arrived she almost snickered down at the town. It lie in ruins, and no life was visible from where she stood. Lifeless aged bodies littered the streets and she wasn't concerned at all. Chaos and her were now immortal in a sense, and thats all that mattered at this moment. Bloodstone Mansion was untouched and she sighed a breath of relief. Well, the doorman wasn't but she didn't care, she'd just hire another one. Tired after the day she had had, and not looking forward to having to rebuild and repopulate her town, she went straight to bed. At least no one would know Reaver when he got back. Chuckling at the thought she fell asleep, Chaos curled up on the bed besides her.


	5. Tricking a Pirate King

The first few chapters could be better, but I don't have the time or patience to go back and re-write them so bear with it, it gets better! ...Or at least I think so!

If you find any mistakes or something that doesn't quite make sense let me know! Hope you enjoy! :D

I tried uploading the picture that goes along with this story, but it kept cutting it off no matter how small I made it. So you can look up 'Commission: Missoblivion' by Celestialess on Deviant Art because I'm an idiot and don't know how to put in the link without half of it not showing up. I was given permission by the lovely Celestialess to use the amazing picture of Reaver and Shadow as cover art!

This is the second story in a series of three - Reaver's Past - Fable 2 - Fable 3

Warning: there is violence, strong language and mature content in this story.

Disclaimer: Fable and all that goes with it does not belong to me sadly :(

* * *

-4 and a half years later-

Shadow looked out at the harbor, far off in the distance a fancy ship was coming in to port, and she knew exactly who was on that ship. It was early in the morning and the sun was high in the sky. She had come up with a plan to lead him on a merry little chase through Albion for her amusement. First, she had made sure her ship was docked out of view where she had left it once before, and put another shield around it so that no one would see it. Her crew waited on the ship, not really understanding what she had done. Chaos was also on the ship in her cabin. After entering her mansion, she changed into her usual attire, so Reaver would recognize her, and so that she could also run from him disguised in her pirate outfit.

When the ship finally reached port, she was peering through a scope and watched as Reaver descended from the ship, looking exactly like she remembered him. She laughed as he looked around, confused that the people had not flocked to him as before. He went up to a man and asked him a question. The man gave him a confused look and replied. Reaver shot him after, and spoke to the rest of the people standing around. He turned after he finished and started to walk up to the Mansion, she could tell that he was none too pleased. Walking back into her bedroom she waited for him, having told the doorman to tell Reaver exactly where she was when he arrived.

The door to the Mansion was opened and shut quietly. On high alert she heard hushed, almost noiseless footsteps walk up both sets of stairs and down the hall to her room. Knowing Reaver, she hid next to the door. Reaver shot through the middle of it and burst in. She hit him in the back with her foot as he entered, he yelped and flew onto the bed, letting go of his gun in the process. Casting a slow time spell she picked up his weapon and went back to the door, aiming it at him as the spell wore off. He turned around on the bed, and his eye's widened when he saw her standing there, a smile curling her lips, aiming at him with _his_ gun. Quickly recovering he smiled at her charmingly.

"My dear, it has been too long, I understand you wanting me in bed but you only needed to ask." He remarked starting to get off the bed.

The sound of the gun being cocked, froze him in place. "I would suggest not moving, I would have no qualms planting a bullet in your pretty head and keeping this beautiful gun as my own." His eye twitched and she laughed. "I know exactly what you want, due to the lovely little note you left me, but lets get one thing straight here _my dear_. I am the Pirate Queen, and this is _my _town now."

He stared at her, his trademark smirk on his lips. "However did you manage that title? And this is _my_ town, you are in _my _house, and soon I _will_ have my gun back."

"Well being a pirate has been quite easy I must say. I already had a ship, the Marianne-" Reaver's eyes slightly widened and then narrowed. "-I acquired that after I killed Captain Dread. I also found all of his treasure." Stepping to the door, she never let her guard down. "I did that when I was raising my renown here, so I must thank you for sending me away the first time we met, or I might never have gotten the fastest ship on the seas." Snickering she did not let him speak. "You will also find, that I am not only the Pirate Queen, but also Queen of Albion." The look on his face made her burst into laughter again.

"You, _Queen_ _of Albion_? And a _pirate_? I do not believe you. I already killed Captain Dread some years ago, I also sunk his ship. So how _exactly_ did you kill an already dead man and steal a sunken ship?" He scoffed and examined his nails.

"Oh, you do not have to believe me right now, you will find out soon enough. I guess I should have mentioned that it was Captain Dread as a ghost that I killed, but the ship is a beauty and certainly real. Also, Chaos and I are… well, somewhat immortal." His head snapped up to look at her. "Well I just couldn't resist, the Shadow Court accepted the deal so willingly too."

"Th-the Shadow Court?" He stammered.

"Why yes, those lovely Shadow Judges in Wraithmarsh. Of course I do not have nightmares of what happened after, because I _knew_ what was going to happen, and it's not like I care about anyone else." She replied as he now glared at her.

"I take it you found my Diary."

"Yes, I did, how astute of you! But I will have you know that your Diary, and the deed to _my_ mansion, are not here. And you will not want to shoot me, or you will never find or get them back. You will just have to… chase me." She quickly turned on her heel and ran up to the very top level of the house, where a suit of armor, and an empty chest sat. Reaver ran after her once it had taken him a moment to realize what she had said. He got to the top floor and stopped short, for she stood there aiming a gun.

The gun was not his, it was a gun that she had had made to look like his to fool him. Throwing the gun she jumped over the railing landing gracefully. He had almost fallen over catching the gun, not yet realizing it wasn't his. She then jumped over a second railing and landed on the first floor. A shot rang out, as he had tried to shoot her while she jumped. Missing he snarled and then started to let out a string of curses now realizing it wasn't his gun. He ran down the stairs after her. In the meantime, Shadow ran out the door of the house down to a random basement on the right and changed.

When Reaver got to the first level of his house he noticed the door open. Growling he walked out to the doorman and put on a false smile, "Where did she go?"

"To the docks, sir." He replied calmly. Reaver shot him and started jogging to the docks. Shadow peeked out of the basement and saw Reaver run pass. Stealthily hiding in the shadows and blending in with the people she got to her boat. Almost laughing when she saw Reaver looking around and asking the people if they had seen her, shooting half of them out of annoyance. Placing her hand on the shield she dispelled it getting on and shouted to her men to sail to Westcliff.

As the boat started to pull out of the port, she went to the back of the ship, and caught sight of Reaver eyeing the boat suspiciously. His gaze immediately found her and she saluted him casually with his gun. He stared at her incredulously, so she blew him a kiss and walked away spinning the gun around her finger. Another shot rang out as he tried to shoot her again, but she had thrown a force push behind her unconcerned making him even more irritated. The bullet plopped into the sea as he ran to his ship and barked for them to sail after her.

The whole way to Westcliff Shadow and Reaver watched each other through their scopes. Of course her boat got farther and farther away, as it was faster than his. He was about an hour away from her, when her boat pulled into Westcliff. She ordered one of her men to wait outside the boat and to tell Reaver she took a carriage to Bowerstone Market, then for themselves to head to Bowerstone. Chaos and her then proceeded to walk up to the carriage house and she bought a ride to Bowerstone.

When Reaver's boat pulled into the docks, he ran to her boat and saw a man waiting by the plank nervously. He walked up to him, "Where is she." He demanded in a deadly voice.

The man shrank back, scared, "Sh-she told me to tell y-you she took a ca-carriage to Bowerstone." He squeaked. Reaver narrowed his eyes and shot the man. Shadow had known that he was going to shoot whoever delivered the message, and had told Oliver this. That is why she also chose a non-essential crew member to deliver it. Reaver turned ordering one of his men to follow him and walked to the carriage house, buying a ride to Bowerstone for them. _What the hell does she think she's doing!_ He screamed in his mind. _I swear I'm going to kill that damn wench when I get ahold of her!_

Shadow, on the other hand, was quite pleased with how this was all going. Jasper knew of her plan, and was to meet her in Bowerstone Market with her assassin's outfit. Not worried about Reaver catching up, she decided to sleep on the way there. When she arrived, the sun was setting, and it would be dark by the time Reaver would arrive; just as she planned. Jasper approached her, and she pulled him into a basement. "Thank you for coming, everything is going perfectly, just remember to tell the maids to stay in their rooms, no matter what noise they hear when you get back." She said changing in front of him. He was used to this by now, and just nodded his head at her. "Good, now quickly, take Chaos and put him in your room and keep him until I ask for him." She remarked finishing getting dressed and looking at Jasper now, "Remember everything I've already told you and do not come in until I call you, I don't want you getting killed."

Jasper was surprised and also touched that she didn't want him to die. "Yes, your highness. I am positive your plan will go as smooth as you wish it too. May I say that it is quite brilliant. And I shall have the clothes washed and ready by the morning, yes?"

"Thank you Jasper. And yes, I'm not sure if I will need them that soon, but just in case I do, I'd like them to be ready. And remember to not let any of the maids inside my room, I only want you entering it tomorrow. Do not come too soon though, I have a feeling we will be up late, how about you bring some breakfast in around noon? And knock first please."

"Of course, your highness. Do you require anything else?" He asked.

"That is all, now off you go." She bent down and scratched behind Chaos's ear; his favorite spot. "Good boy, now go with Jasper and protect him, I will be fine. I will not see you for the rest of the night and I may not see you tomorrow, but do not fret love. Just listen to Jasper." He cocked his head as she talked, and licked her face when she finished. Smiling at him she hugged him and kissed him on the head. "Alright, follow Jasper now." She said and watched as the two walked out of the basement. Waiting another half an hour she peeked out. Seeing the sun had set, she crept out of the basement and hid with the carriage house in plain view and waited.

Not too long after a carriage pulled up, Reaver and his crony got out of it. Reaver stretched uncomfortably and looked around. He turned to his man, told him to stay there and watch for her, then spun on his heel heading towards the tavern. Shadow creeped up behind the man and stealthily cupped her hand over his mouth, pulling him back into the shadows. She gagged, tied and knocked him out laying him down in the stalls of the carriage house to make it appear as though he was sleeping. Snickering she hid once more.

Reaver approached the tavern then got a weird feeling that he should turn around and head back. He sighed as he thought about it for a minute and finally decided to turn around and walked back over the bridge. When he neared the carriage house, he saw his man laying down sleeping. Reaver gritted his teeth and started to stomp over to the man. After he got closer he felt something brush his side and heard a musical laugh behind him. His back went ridged as he whirled around. Shadow gave him a coy wave, holding his gun again with the look-a-like holstered on her hip. His eyes went wide and he reached down to his holster instinctively, growling when he found it empty. "This is not going to end well for you." He hissed.

She simply laughed again and started backing up onto the bridge, he slowly following, crouching down like she was his prey. When she was about half way across she went to the right edge of the bridge. "Now slowly walk across from me, and do be careful, any sudden movements and I'll shoot." She said in a excited voice. He narrowed his eyes but did as she said. He got to the edge, crossed his arms and stood up straight. While still facing him she placed her right foot on the edge of the bridge and lifted herself up with her left hand to stand on the edge. Winking she turned around and gracefully dove into the water. Reaver ran to where she had just been standing and looked down.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled down to her as she surfaced.

"You're just going to have to follow me and find out, now aren't you? I hope your not afraid of water, _pirate_." With that she plunged into the depths, swimming to the Gargoyle's Trove. Thrilled she knew it would take him a little bit to actually realize she wasn't coming back up, and more time for him to actually get in the water and find the entrance, giving her time. When she reached the entrance, she pulled herself out of the water and ran to the doors throwing them open. Making sure to leave a wet trail across the translucent bridge, she ran to the back room and changed again. This time back into what she usually wore while stuffing her wet clothing into a pouch. After she walked back over the bridge, being sure as to not disturb her false trail and headed to the first room that had opened for her.

Reaver stood looking down at the water, expecting her to resurface in a few seconds again so he could verbally assault her. After a few minutes had passed, and she still hadn't come back up, he groaned walking to the side of the bridge, down the steps, and to the water. He examined his surroundings, making sure she hadn't just swam under the water to shore and hid. When he saw no such trail, he sighed unclasping his cape. Taking off his vest, belts, gloves and boots, he hid them next to the bridge. Looking around one more time he stepped into the water, inhaling sharply when the cold water hit him, but ignored it walking further in. He swam to the place that she had disappeared at, looked down into the water, and could barely make out the entrance to a tunnel. His brow furrowed, he had never heard of such a thing as a cave under Bowerstone Market. Deciding it was the only place she could have gone he cursed her, not liking this at all. Taking a deep breath he dove in the water, swimming to the tunnel.

Shadow heard him surface as he sputtered, swearing loudly and had to hold back a laugh, not wanting to give away her position. Reaver lifted himself out of the water and looked at the environment, wondering how he had never heard of this before, but pushed the thought aside as he saw a wet trail leading down the bridge. Taking the bait he followed it. Worried at first that the bridge wasn't real, he slowly walked across it to reach the other platform. The trail lead around a chest and into the hallway beyond. His brow furrowed, realizing something wasn't quite right, but he followed the trail anyways. Shadow watched him as he disappeared into the hall and ran out of her hiding spot towards the exit. Splashing into the water, she heard Reaver cursing from the room she had led him too. She turned around to see him coming out of the hallway, and stop when he spotted her in the water. Coyly she waved at him again before diving in. Reaver started running towards the exit when he realized the obvious diversion. He dove in the water after her, mentally berating himself for being so obliviously mislead.

Shadow surfaced and cast a slow time spell looking around and spotted the rest of his clothing by the base of the bridge. Swimming towards the small beach the spell wore off. Cold air stung her wet skin, she ignored it picking up Reaver's neatly folded clothes and turned around to see his head breaking through the surface. Dark brown hair fell in an unruly manner on his head and he spotted her with his clothing. Grinning at him she turned, running up the steps; Bowerstone castle as her destination. Swimming over to the beach his mind raced with thoughts of how he would kill her. She looked back making sure Reaver was following, and sure enough he was in hot pursuit of her. She was lucky that she was unnaturally fast, if she hadn't been, Reaver would have caught her, for he was as well. Wind swept by the two running figures and she giggled having way more fun than she should with not only annoying him, but leading him into a trap.

When she reached her castle she didn't slow down as she darted in, for Jasper had left the doors open per her instructions. Reaching the throne room and heading to her rooms, she cast a slow time spell again, so that she could get farther ahead of Reaver. Running up the stairs and into her room she cast another spell. Warm air flowed around her while she dumped his clothing in one of the baskets in her room and threw the look-a-like in the other basket. Once more she pulled out his gun and walked across from her bed waiting. Lavender permeated his senses when he burst through the doors a few seconds later and he froze seeing her aiming his gun at him. She snickered at his expression. "Now my dear, I do believe you should get out of all those wet clothes, don't want to get sick. Just place them in that basket there with the rest of your clothing." She gestured with the gun.

He looked at her, then to the basket and smirked, "Really, there are much easier and simpler ways of getting me naked instead of leading me on this goose chase through Albion." He replied unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it into the basket. Smiling at him she said nothing while he unfastened his pants and threw them into the basket as well. Slowly he pulled off his undergarments and dropped them in with the rest of his clothes. Now fully naked, he had started to step towards her.

She shook her head and wagged her finger at him tsking. "I did not tell you to come closer, actually, how about you step _back_, and get onto my bed there." He raised an eyebrow but did as she said. Watching him, she admired his body, it was built quite nicely; perfectly sculpted, yet agile and quick. Not being bulky, you wouldn't assume he was strong, until you tested him and found out not only was he extremely fast, but surprisingly very strong too. She started getting even more excited when she dropped her eyes to his member. Getting onto the bed he laid down on his back with his hands behind his head and smirked having noticed her gaze.

"Now what?" He asked interrupting her thoughts. Grinned at him she cast a slow time spell once more. Then proceeded to stroll over, grab his wrists and chain them. She walked back over to where she had stood and watched the spell ware off. He was confused at first as to how that happened so fast, then growled and pulled on the chains trying to break free.

"Aw, you're like a caged animal, now aren't you?" She said with a huge smile on her face while slightly biting her lip.

"You bitch! Let me go now!"

"No, I don't think I will. Now hush." Placing the gun on top of the dresser behind her she looked him straight in the eyes. He glared at her, and if it had been anyone else, they would have ran, terrified out of their minds. Shadow however, was not scarred at all, in fact, the smirk on her face got even bigger. Slowly reaching up, she took off her mask and hat, dropping them in the basket next to her. Reaver finally saw her full face for the first time, and almost gasped. She was absolutely gorgeous and looked exactly like _her_... Smiling charmingly at him she took off her coat, reached down and slowly pulled off her boots, never once breaking eye contact with him.

After she reached up, and undid her top, he stared as she pulled it away, and ogled her naked breasts. She slid her hands down her sides amorously and hooked her thumbs into the top of her shorts, slowly sliding them down, stepping out of them and slinging them into the basket with her foot. Finally she took off her panties and dropped them in the basket. Walking over to the dresser she pulled out a robe, threw it on and strode to the door. "Jasper, come here." She said and the butler appeared in the room. Reaver didn't really care that another person saw him naked and wondered at first if she was planning on having a threesome.

"Your highness." He said as he walked in and bowed. Well that shot down Reaver's idea. Or did it?

"You may take the baskets away, and retire for the evening after." She said smiling and slyly winked at him.

He smiled back at her, knowing that wasn't exactly true. "Of course, your highness. I will see you tomorrow. Good evening." He said as he bowed and picked up the basket next to the bed. He turned to Reaver, and bowed again. "Good evening, sir."

Reaver grinned at the man. "Aren't you going to join us?"

Shadow laughed, Jasper's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "Ignore him. He's just teasing you and trying to make you uncomfortable. Reaver, perhaps in the future we shall have more, company."

"Yes, your highness." Jasper said shutting his mouth picking up the other basket and leaving the room. What Reaver hadn't noticed, was that while he was distracted by the man, Shadow had dropped his gun into the basket with her clothing. She had told Jasper before to take it up to the study and lock it in the secret vault there. Reaver did notice that his gun was missing after he left.

"Where is my gun? What are you going to do with my clothes? And do you plan on keeping me chained all night? In the future? I believe you will be quite dead soon." Reaver fired the questions, not giving her anytime to answer in between.

Smiling and walking towards the dresser she toke off her robe and hung it back up as she replied. "Do not fret over your gun or clothes. Yes, yes, and no, I will not be dead soon." Turning to him and grinning, his eyes traveled over her. She had an amazing body, fit and feminine, curves in all the right places, soft yet strong. Sauntering over to the bed she climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. He was still angry at her though, and tried to glare at her. Of course he failed miserably, his eyes filling with lust as they roamed her body again.

When he looked back into her eyes, he saw that her's were mirrored. She started to drag her finger across his chest, trailing the outlines of his muscles. He felt himself getting even more aroused, as her touch was almost like pure pleasure being shot through his body. Leaning down she whispered in his ear. "Tell you what, I'll make a deal with you. How about this, if you can keep up with me, and I can honestly say by the end of the night that you are the best I've ever had, I'll give back you're gun and the deed to Bloodstone Mansion." She took his ear lobe into her mouth and sucked on it. He closed his eyes, and she gently bit it. A moan escaped his lips and she pulled back to look at him again.

Opening his eyes he looked at her as well. "My dear, I accept." He said with out really thinking it through. "Of course you are going to lose, now if you'd release my hands please."

Laughing she leaned back down, now to his other ear. "I didn't say I'd be releasing your hands. I hope you're prepared to lose." She whispered, and sucked on that lobe, all the while her finger still trailing along his chest. Moaning again he started to slightly grind against her hips. She inhaled sharply, then chuckled. Sitting back up, she said, "So am I still a cow?" He looked at her confused. "Do you not remember what you wrote in your little Diary?" She edged, and saw realization come to his face. He grimaced remembering writing that.

"I wrote that to try and get you out of my head, my dear. You were driving me positively crazy." He replied smoothly, trying to charm her. The real reason wasn't far from the truth however. She raised an eyebrow and smirked at him.

"I see through your little act Reaver, but I will let it slip for now. You will have to tell me eventually though." She said as she lowered again, and started to kiss his jaw line. He closed his eyes again and tried moving his hands towards her subconsciously and pouted like a small child when he remembered they were chained.

"You know you would benefit more if you released my hands." He whispered to her. She laughed again but ignored him as she started to nibble at his jaw. Sighing he let her continue. "Wait…" He said thinking about their deal. "If I lose, and trust me dear I won't, but what would you get out of winning?" She chuckled whispering into his ear again.

"I hadn't thought about it too much, maybe I'll just keep you as my sex slave, maybe I'll kill you. Depends on how I feel." She returned to assaulting his jaw with kisses and nibbles.

Reaver frowned, "Kill me? I do think I like the first option better."

Shadow sighed, "Has anyone told you that you talk too much?"

Reaver smirked, "Ah yes, they always instantly regret it tho-" He had started to say, but she cut him off when she kissed his lips to shut him up. Pulling away she grinned at him.

"That was a rhetorical question dear." She said and kissed him again. Her tongue traced his lips and he parted them. Slipping it in his mouth when he did she deepened the kiss. Their tongues danced together and she bite his lower lip, pulling back until it slipped out of her teeth. He moaned and licked his lips wanting more.

After a few hours Shadow lay on top of him, breathing heavily, but not quite panting. She started to chuckle and whispered into his ear, "I win." He barely heard it as he started to drift off to sleep. "Reaver, dear. Say 'yes you do.'" She said wanting to make sure he himself said she won, knowing he wouldn't realize what he was saying.

"Hmm?" Was his half-asleep answer.

"Say 'yes you do.'"

"Yes you do. Wait… what?" he replied as his brow furrowed, eyes still closed.

"That will do, now go to sleep." Needing no further encouragement he slipped into a deep sleep. Smiling and sliding off of him she laid to his side. Getting up she pulled the covers out from under him, and laid them on top. Quietly tiptoeing her way to the bathroom she had built connecting to her room, she cleaned herself up. Walking back to the bed, she observed the sleeping man. She knew that chaining his hands would severely hurt his chance of winning. Gazing at him, he looked at peace for once, and his beauty prevailed. Sighing and getting under the covers she fell asleep herself.

The next morning she woke up before him, used to not getting much sleep from her days adventuring and taking down Lucien. Already bathed and sitting at her desk in only her bathrobe, she was looking over documents when Reaver began to stir. She set down the papers and turned, waiting for him to fully wake. His eyes fluttered and he slowly opened them yawning. Stretched his brow furrowed as he realized his hands were chained. The day before came rushing back to him and his head snapped up looking around the room to find her sitting at her desk.

"Sleep well Reaver?" She asked and crossed her legs so the robe slipped open slightly revealing her legs.

His eyes dropped to her legs as he answered, "Why yes I did. Now, I believe that I won our little bet and that you have to let me go, as well as give me my gun and the deed to my house." He raised his eyes to meet hers and smirked. She simply burst out laughing, instantly wiping the smirk off his face as he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you don't remember our conversation last night after we had sex do you?"

His brow furrowed as he tried to remember what she was talking about, "No… I, you're lying to me aren't you? Clever I must say, but it won't work."

"No my dear, I'm not lying. And since you don't remember let me fill you in. I said that I won, and you said yes I did." His eyes slightly widened, as the memory of him saying 'yes you do' came back to him. "Ah so you remember now do you? I can see the realization in your eyes. So onto more important matters, now that I won, what shall I do with you?"

"You did not win! I was half asleep and did not know what I was saying. Plus how can you even say that you won? Am I not the best you've ever had?"

"Ah, no, you are not the best I've had." He glared at her as she said this. "Oh poor Reaver, did I bruise your precious ego?" Laughing she enjoyed teasing him.

Fiercely he struggled against the chains, anger seething out of him. "You bitch! I will kill you once I am free!" He said straining against the chains.

"Do you really think that saying something like that is going to convince me to let you go? Or even let you live? I'd suggest trying a different method because I'm leaning more towards just killing you."

He stopped in his struggles and looked at her, "Do you really think that you can kill me? I am Reaver, the great Pirate King! I've lived far longer than you, and you should be honored to have even met me, let alone sleep with me!" He said thoroughly pissed off.

"And I am the great Pirate Queen, also Queen of Albion. You may have lived longer than me but at the rate your going, you won't be living much longer. And if it was an honor to met you then why don't I feel honored?" Snickering at his expression she continued. "Now please stop being such a fool, I could always just leave you chained so that you can not send your sacrifice to the Shadow Court and let them come… claim you." Finishing she loved holding that over his head.

He sank back down on the bed, "You will regret this eventually. Mark my words." Glaring at her he continued, "What do you want from me?"

"Ah, now that's better, it's such a fuss to deal with you. You are like a teenage girl with your temper and mood swings you know." He narrowed his eyes, getting angry again. _How dare she insult me so! I must figure out how to escape, and then make her pay for everything she has done! _He thought to himself. "You won't escape."

He bristled not liking how close to his thoughts her remark was. "And why is that?"

"Oh Reaver, you are so much fun to get riled up. You will not escape because the chains holding you are made from the toughest metal possible. Not even Hammer could break them and I have the only key made to unlock them. Plus lets not forget that you are in _my_ castle."

Frowning he thought about what she had just told him, "Are you sure Hammer could not break them?" Laughing she shook her head yes. "Hmm, well that is a shame. What do you intend to do with me then?" He cringed thinking about all the possibilities, while an evil grin spread on her face as she thought of them.

Crossing her arms and tapping a finger on her chin she thought. "I'm not sure." She finally answered, shrugging her shoulders. "I know what you want and would suggest so don't bother. I could keep you as a sex slave, but with your performance last night I don't know if it would be worth it."

Reaver huffed, "I'll have you know that I had not had sex in a couple of weeks and that hurt my 'performance'. Oh and lets not forget that pointless chase you lead me on. Not that I need to explain myself to you." Sticking his nose up in the air like a snob he continued. "Plus you refused to release my hands, which only would have benefitted you."

"Oh yes, it would have benefitted me up until the point where you would have tried to kill or restrain me."

"Well yes I might have tried something, you are infuriating."

Laughing she got up and walked to the side of the bed sitting down. "I'm just amazing, and you can't handle me."

He pouted now, "I could handle you just fine, but first I'd need my hands."

Chuckling she cocked her head thinking. "Sadly I don't think I trust you to give you your hands. Maybe one-"

Whatever else she was going to say was cut off. "I could work with one at least." Reaver had interrupted with a sly grin.

"Hmm, well for now I don't think I will, maybe another time." She replied while climbing on top of him. Starting to pout again, he opened his mouth to talk, but soon found it full while she kissed him. He kissed her back and she parted her lips, letting his tongue enter. Before things could get too heated there was a knock at the door. "Come… back… later…" She managed to get out in between kisses. Instead of the person leaving, they knocked again, this time harder. Shadow sighed as she broke the kiss. "I said come back later, I'm busy!" She said louder, assuming it was Jasper and he just hadn't heard her.

"I don't care what you're doing, we need to talk." Came an all too familiar voice, one Shadow had hoped she'd never hear again.

Her brow furrowed, and she saw Reaver was about to say something. Putting a finger to his lips and shushing him she replied. "What on earth do _you_ want?"


	6. Starting another Adventure

I believe that this is when the story really starts to pick up and get more interesting, but thats just me :P

If you find any mistakes or something that doesn't quite make sense let me know! Hope you enjoy! :D

I tried uploading the picture that goes along with this story, but it kept cutting it off no matter how small I made it. So you can look up 'Commission: Missoblivion' by Celestialess on Deviant Art because I'm an idiot and don't know how to put in the link without half of it not showing up. I was given permission by the lovely Celestialess to use the amazing picture of Reaver and Shadow as cover art!

This is the second story in a series of three - Reaver's Past - Fable 2 - Fable 3

Warning: there is violence, strong language and mature content in this story.

Disclaimer: Fable and all that goes with it does not belong to me sadly :(

* * *

An audible sigh was heard from the door as Hammer replied. "Oh believe me, if I had my choice I wouldn't be here, but Theresa contacted both me and Garth."

"Yes, we went to Bloodstone to find Reaver but he's missing. Not that I particularly care after his last night in Samarkand, but we have no idea where he is and think he might be in trouble. We need your help to find him, and there is also another matter at hand." Garth finished.

Shadow cracked up with laughter and Reaver raised an eyebrow amused. "I believe I am perfectly fine. Well, it would be nice to have use of my arms again." Reaver answered, for Shadow was still snickering.

"WHAT?" Hammer yelled. "That's it, we're coming in!" Although the moment they did, it was regretted immediately. Reaver was naked, only his lower half was covered by the sheets, and his wrists were still chained. Shadow sat on top of him, straddling his waist in only her bathrobe, which the sash holding it together was dangerously loose. Garth looked like he usually did with his blue outfit, scrolls and potions attached to it. Hammer on the other hand, had lost weight. She wasn't skinny per say, and she was still tall with muscles, but her body fat had gone down.

Hammer's eyes widened in shock, Garth just sighed. "We… we heard that… that he was… was kidnapped… a guy at the carriage house… he… he said someone took him…" She stammered, horrified but not quite able to look away.

"I was not kidnapped!" Reaver huffed.

Shadow had started to settle down, wiping tears that had fallen from laughing so hard. "Oh no, he was not kidnapped, although he was led into a trap and caught. Very easily too I might add."

"Excuse me! It was not easily, and I had no choice! You have my belongings. Plus you cheated, tricking me into a bet that you had rigged!" Reaver shifted his hips, throwing her off balance and causing her to fall to her side on the bed.

Giggling she said, "It was easy, and you could have not followed me. And I bought the house, it is _mine_ now. Your gun… well, we'll see about that. Oh and I did not cheat, you accepted the bet before asking the terms, it's not my fault."

Hammer, having looked away by now decided that it was a good time to interrupt their little argument. "What the hell is going on?"

Shadow got up off the bed and straightened out her robes while answering. "Well, when Reaver left I bought his mansion. He had left this lovely little note for me, telling me that he would be back for it one day and that he would kill me for it. So I locked the deed, and his diary that I found, away where no one else knows. I got a tip from some… 'friends' about when he would be coming back, so I set up a plan or trap or whatever you want to call it. I led him on a chase through Albion, ending here. I also have stolen his gun from him. Once here, I had him at gun point and made him strip because we were both wet from swimming. After, I had him get on the bed, and I proceeded to chain him so that I didn't have to worry about him trying anything stupid. Oh you should have seen him when I first did that, the look on his face! Anyways, then I undressed and-"

"Okay! We don't need details!" Hammer interrupted, blushing from embarrassment.

"Well I made a deal with him, and he lost."

"What deal?" Hammer asked curious.

"If you were embarrassed about just hearing us naked, then trust me when I say, you do not want to know what deal." She replied smirking with her hands on her hips.

"Oh… never mind then." Hammer said, blushing again.

Reaver decided to have some fun. "Hammer dear! You don't want to know? But it was such fun! She undressed in front of me, quite seductively-"

"Reaver, stop." Hammer said, her blush spreading.

"-and proceeded to climb on top of me and tease me. Whispering in my ear-"

Hammer's blush deepened. "Knock it off! I'm warning you!"

"-she began to make a deal or bet, whichever works, with me. If I could keep up with her and please-"

"REAVER SHUT UP!" Hammer roared, her whole face going a deep red.

He laughed, Shadow grinned amused, Garth just covered his face with his hand.

"Can we please get on to the important situation at hand?" Garth asked wanting to get back on track.

"Yes, please tell me why you have so rudely barged into my home and interrupted me. What did you mean by Reaver's last night in Samarkand? And where is Jasper?" Shadow asked raising an eyebrow.

"He's downstairs, we thought it best not to... involve any of your staff." Garth started. "Reaver tried to kill me, but failed obviously. Theresa got ahold of both Hammer and I, telling us to meet up and seek out Reaver, then come to you. We couldn't find him, and decided to come to you first. Did she not contact either of you?"

"No, the hag hasn't, which I'm glad about. And don't think that you can pull me into another 'adventure' or whatever. You're lucky I helped the first time! How did you manage to survive by the way?" Reaver immediately answered.

Garth glared at Reaver. "It doesn't matter."

Shadow furrowed her brow, wondering why Theresa had not come to her first. "No, she hasn't talked to me either. Which I agree with Reaver, I do not wish to be pulled into some Hero stuff again. I am the Queen of Albion, I don't have time for this."

"Oh but you have time to be the Pirate Queen?" Reaver asked turning his frown from Garth to her.

Sighing she saw the confused looks Garth and Hammer were giving her. Knowing that she would have to explain, she scowled at Reaver. "Thank you so much for blurting that out." Turning back to the other two she continued. "Reaver is telling the truth. I am the Pirate Queen as well, I've been splitting my time between here and Bloodstone or on my ship."

Garth was the first to respond. "I have heard of you, I thought maybe she was just a child of Reaver's since all the stories are about her skill with a gun, but this makes more sense." Reaver's eyes had gone wide open.

"You thought _I _had a _child_? Impossible!"

"Well it is logical since you sleep around so much." Shadow answered for Garth.

"I wear protection, condoms are a wonderful thing."

"Oh? Well I do believe last night-"

"Please for the love of Avo stop talking about that!" Hammer interjected.

"I agree with Hammer. We need to figure out why Theresa wanted us together again." Garth said.

"I don't care what she wants. I'm done being the Hero. She's shown me enough of my future, and that is all I need from her." Shadow said crossing her arms. All three gave her puzzling looks. "No I am not going to explain it further so don't ask!" She said sticking her nose in the air.

"Fine, but you still need to help, you are Queen after all." Garth replied.

After he had said this a blue light appeared in the room, and Theresa was transported there. "Hello." She simply said and turned to Shadow. "You must help. You as well Reaver. Or both of you will be at the mercy of the Shadow Court soon." Shadow groaned, not wanting Hammer and Garth to know.

"I can understand Reaver being at their mercy, but why you?" Hammer asked looking at her.

"I… I also made a deal with the Shadow Court. I have Chaos back too, we are both… well somewhat immortal now." She said pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger.

"You… you what?" Hammer asked while Garth just stared at her wide eyed.

Sighing Shadow dropped her arms, placing her hands on her hips. "I will not repeat myself. You heard me."

"I… did not expect you to do something so foolish." Garth finally spoke up.

Shadow glared icily at him. "It was not foolish. I do not have to worry about death now, and if you want me to help nicely then I suggest you not insult me."

Garth narrowed his eyes but kept his mouth shut as Theresa interrupted. "It does not matter. It is done and cannot be undone. But you must help."

Reaver spoke up now, "And why must we help, what is threatening Albion this time? And why am I still chained!"

Snickering Shadow turned to him. "Because I like you better that way."

"Enough!" Theresa said. "You all know the story of the Hero of Oakvale?" She asked turning towards all of them. Reaver scowled at Theresa. Why, oh why, did these people always have to bring up things that reminded him of his past? Taking in a deep breath she continued. "Jack of Blades is back."

"What!" Shadow said in almost a whisper. "How?"

"I am not exactly sure how. But he has returned, or is returning. You must collect the three pieces of Avo's Tear." Theresa began. "The sword was thought destroyed forever by the Hero of Oakvale after defeating Jack the second time. Instead he broke it into 3 parts and hid them incase needed once more. I know not where to find them, but I do know who might. The Snowspire Oracle." Turning back towards Shadow she continued. "This Oracle helped your fore bearer, the Hero of Oakvale when he needed to destroy Jack the second time."

Sitting back down on the bed with her mouth open, Shadow just stared at Theresa. Reaver was staring at Shadow curiously, she was a descendent of Ranger? "I know this is a lot to take in at once, but you must. Your ship is the Ship of the Drowned, the only ship that can take you to Snowspire. Did you not wonder why it was so magical? How it knew where you wanted to go and sailed on it's own? How even though Reaver sank it, it returned? Use it with Snowspire in mind. Activate the Cullis Gate with Garth once you are there and I shall tell you more. Hurry you must leave today." Theresa disappeared in another flash of blue light, leaving the Heroes alone.

"No, no this can't be. I… just no!" Shadow said more to herself than the others.

"I… I don't know what to say." Hammer said, standing there looking helpless.

Shadow's head snapped up and she stood. "Garth tell Jasper to bring Chaos up to my room. After join Hammer in the throne room to wait. Reaver… we still have some business to discuss. Now out!"

"Okay, but hurry up." Garth said walking out of the room, Hammer behind him.

"I'm assuming you are going to let me go now?" Reaver said happily.

"I… Damnit!" Turning her back to him she crossed her arms thinking. "Fine, I will. But, you will not get your gun back just yet. I still do not trust you." She said and faced him.

"What? You must give me back my gun! It's mine!"

Sighing she walked over to her desk and grabbed the key on top of it, and turned going back to Reaver. "I don't care if it's yours. The deal was that you would get it back only if you won. I said nothing of giving it back to you if you lost."

"No, you have to give it back or else I will not help." Reaver said acting like a child.

"Whatever, it's not like I want to do this in the first place, and if you don't help then that means bad things happening with the Shadow Court, remember?"

"Oh alright. Very well. I'll help. But I will get my gun back eventually, wether you like it or not."

"Think that if you wish." She said and unlocked the chains holding his hands. He rubbed his wrists and stretched his arms to get the blood flowing through them. She gestured to the bathroom, "You can take a bath in there, but be quick, we have to get going, wouldn't want this to take so long as to miss our appointment with the Shadow Court."

Getting out of the bed he replied. "Wait, do you have to make your sacrifice at the same time as I?"

"Yes. And I have to make two, one for me, and one for Chaos." She said walking back to her desk.

Smirking he walked up behind her and grabbed her shoulders, whispering in her ear. "Oh this will be fun."

Surprising him she spun around and pushed him up against the nearest wall. "Yes it will be."

"You naughty girl." He said and kissed her, slipping his hands into her robe to touch her skin with his hands for the first time. It was smooth and soft, and so very enticing. Breaking the kiss sooner then he'd have liked she chuckled.

"I would like to continue this, but maybe after we are on the ship? For now you should clean up." Jasper walked in as she finished talking.

"Your highness, I am so sorry about the guests downstairs, they would not take no for an answer." He said as Chaos barked and ran into the room.

Shadow bent down to greet the dog and replied while petting him. "It is alright dear. They did not hurt you?" He shook his head no and she stood up. "Good. We will need our clothes after all. I assume you know who our guests are?"

Jasper clasped his hands behind his back as he spoke. "Yes, Hammer and Garth who helped you defeat Lucien along with Reaver here. Is there anything else you need?"

Reaver had stood there quietly, interested in the boy. "How old are you?" He asked.

Shadow rolled her eyes. "Reaver go take your bath. Ignore him dear, now the Heroes are needed again, so after Reaver is done we will all be heading out. The usual message for guests will do. Now come with me, we must talk privately." The boy turned and walked out of the room, Shadow had begun to follow, but stopped at the door turning back to Reaver. "Don't try to escape or go through my things. Your clothes will be waiting on the bed when you get out." Turning to Chaos she said, "Boy, watch him, and make sure he doesn't leave my rooms or go through my desk." She patted him on the head, winked at Reaver and left the room closing the door.

"Alright mutt, while I'm bathing you get to stay out here." Reaver said to the dog. Chaos barked and sat in front of the door. Reaver rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom.

"Your highness, what is it you need?" Jasper asked while they walked.

"I need you to set Reaver's clothes on my bed and also bring mine up to the study, both my usual and pirate outfit. I also need some different clothes for Hammer and Garth, something to disguise them. Can't have my crew knowing who they are. How about a masquerade outfit and mask for them. Reaver will need a mask as well, but his clothes can remain the same. Now hurry, we need to leave soon." Finishing she stopped in front of the study doors.

Jasper bowed, "Yes, your highness. Any particular colours for the outfits?"

She thought a minute before replying. "Have Hammer and Garth matching, maybe in mint green? And have Reaver's mask match my own. That's it, now go!" He bowed again and left. Shadow sighed and unlocked the doors to the study walking in. Striding up to a bookcase on the right she pulled a book out, causing the whole shelf to swing open, revealing a secret room. The room had another desk in it, weapon racks, and pictures along the walls. Grabbing her usual weapons and setting them on the desk she also snatched an extra gun holster. She walked up to a picture of the ocean, with the sun setting, casting beautiful colours along the water.

Pushing a hidden button on the frame, the picture popped open, revealing a safe hidden in the wall. Smiling she opened the safe and looked at the contents, two deeds, two diaries, a small picture and a gun. She took out Reaver's gun then closed the safe and picture. Picking up the rest of the equipment she had laid out, she walked back into the study and closed the bookshelf. Jasper came in and placed both sets of clothing on the desk, bowed and walked back out. Shadow stepped out of her robe and changed into her usual outfit, stuffing the second in her pouch. She strapped the extra holster to her usual bare hip, now having two guns, a sword, and Hal's Rifle that she got in Knothole to replace The Rammer. Looking at the full-length mirror she had in there, she fixed her makeup and walked down to the throne room.

Hammer and Garth stood there staring at the outfits they had been given. "I am not wearing a dress!" Hammer said defiantly.

"Yes you are." Shadow said coming into the room.

Hammer crossed her arms looking at her. "Oh? And why is that?"

Sighing Shadow sat down in her throne, swinging her legs over the side of an armrest and examining her nails as she talked. "Well, none of my crew know who I really am, except for my first mate, and Jasper is the only one of my staff here who knows about me being a pirate. Once we get closer to the ship, I will have to change my clothes. I do not want them to know who you are either, it doesn't matter if they know Reaver, but you two would be harder to explain. So unless you want to board as slaves instead, I suggest going as my 'guests'. Also please refrain from telling anyone else about any of this, or saying anything about our quest on the ship, the only place you'll be able to say anything and be safe is in my cabin." She looked up as Jasper entered the room.

"Your highness, is there anything else you and your guests need?"

"Ah yes, unless there are more complaints they will be needing a room to change in. Will you please go check on Reaver and escort him down with Chaos as well?" She said looking back down at her nails.

"Yes, your highness." He bowed and turned to Garth and Hammer. "Right this way."

"This is so not fair!" Hammer huffed but followed him out into the guest rooms. Shadow snickered as she waited in her throne.

Reaver had taken a nice hot bath and was feeling refreshed as he dressed. Noticing a mask had been left next to his clothing he picked it up and studied it. It was red with gold outlines decorating the edges. Chaos had sat by the door the entire time just watching him. Reaver didn't think the dog really understood what Shadow had said and walked up to the desk. He had begun to pick up a paper when he heard Chaos growling. Turning around, he saw the dog was now standing up and ready to lunge at him. Reaver brought his hands up, "Now, I wasn't, ah, doing anything. Sit back down like a good doggie." Chaos sat back down but continued to growl, Reaver watched him and slowly moved to the bed sitting down. Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Yes?" Reaver answered, hoping that he would be free of this place soon.

"Sir, are you ready? I've been sent to escort you down to the throne room." Jasper said while opening the door. Chaos got up and wagged his tail at the butler.

"Finally. Yes I am quite ready. Let's go." He said as he walked past the boy out of the room. "And what is this mask for?" He asked, dangling it from a finger.

Jasper called for Chaos to follow, closed the door and replied. "Her majesty will answer that for you."

Rolling his eyes Reaver walked down the steps and into the throne room, seeing her lounging in the throne, he walked up to her. "Hello my dear, are we leaving finally? And what is this mask for?"

"Reaver, always so inquisitive. Once Garth and Hammer are done changing we will be leaving. And the mask is for you to wear as my guest." She replied subconsciously stretching seductively in her seat.

"Do I have to wear it? I mean who would want to cover up my beautiful face?" He replied smirking.

Hammer and Garth entered, "If I have to wear this stupid dress, then you have to wear the mask!" Hammer said crossing her arms.

Reaver stared for a moment, then started laughing. "Oh… my dear… you look…" He started to say in between laughs.

"Shove it, Reaver." Hammer interrupted. "Can we go now? The sooner I can get out of this the better."

Shadow smirked while getting up. "Yes it is time we go. Follow me to the docks, I'll change once we are almost there, but I'm quick."

"Why do you have to change?" Reaver asked confused, settling down from laughing.

"I keep forgetting I haven't told you yet." Shadow sighed, hating repeating herself. "Like I have already told Garth and Hammer, Jasper and my first mate are the only ones who know my other identity. That is how I would like it to stay too. I also do not want them to know who Garth and Hammer are. You they already know of you since you're a pirate. But I still wish for you to wear a mask. And do not say anything of who I am once on the ship, or of our quest. The only place we will be able to talk is in my quarters. Understand?"

Reaver raised an eyebrow. "Yes I understand, but why do I have to wear the mask if they will know who I am anyways?"

"Because I am having a small 'masquerade party'. That is the ruse we are using to essentially smuggle Hammer and Garth on. Also, Hammer, you'll be known as Hannah, it's not like many people know your name. Garth… how about Jim." Garth raised an eyebrow. "And you will all be calling me either Captain, or Pirate Queen." She finished smiling.

"Fine, lets just go." Garth said.

"Yes let's." Shadow agreed and started walking out of the castle, Chaos besides her.

Reaver followed, thinking about their quest. "What are we going to tell the crew about where we are going?"

"_I _am going to tell my crew that I have heard of treasure there, and that I'm bringing you guys along for entertainment."

"And what type of 'entertainment' are we?" Reaver asked walking besides her now.

Shadow smirked. "What type do you think? I am a pirate after all." Winking at him as they entered Bowerstone market.

"I am not entertainment!" Hammer scowled.

"Yes, but they don't need to know that. Now, I need to change wait in the market, I'll be right back." She said disappearing down an alley way.

Reaver decided to look at the gifts stall, wondering if they had anything worth his time. Garth went to the book store hoping to buy something for the trip. Hammer went to the blacksmith, getting weird looks in her dress. Shadow quickly changed in a basement and spotted Reaver first. He was flirting with the stall vendor, she rolled her eyes and walked over to him.

"Admiring the 'wares'?"

"I'm sorry dear, but I must part now." He said to the vendor and turned to Shadow. "Yes I was, quite lovely. Although I believe you are even more beautiful."

She laughed, "Trying to charm me Reaver? You know there's no need. Now let's find the other two and be off." Hammer had already spotted her and walked over.

"Gar… I mean Jim is in the bookstore." Shadow saw Garth coming out with a couple of books. "Always have to have a book don't you?" Hammer asked smiling when he walked over.

Smiling back he replied. "You know me."

Shadow raised an eyebrow, realizing that the two Heroes liked each other, and a wicked idea formed in her head. "Alright, this way." She said walking towards the docks. Her ship lay waiting, and Oliver had a crew member watching for her. Once he saw her, he ran and told Oliver that she was approaching, with three other people. Oliver dismissed the man and went up on deck just as she was walking on board.


	7. First day on the Ship

The song that she sings and dances to in this chapter is 'Eyes On Fire' by Blue Foundation. And I'm terrible at writing dancing scenes, I know.

Oh, this is also the chapter where there is the explicit sex scene, and since I'm worried about posting it here and then having the story taken down, I have removed most of the scene. If you would like to see it I'd suggest looking up the story on DA as I have posted it there.

If you find any mistakes or something that doesn't quite make sense let me know! Hope you enjoy! :D

I tried uploading the picture that goes along with this story, but it kept cutting it off no matter how small I made it. So you can look up 'Commission: Missoblivion' by Celestialess on Deviant Art because I'm an idiot and don't know how to put in the link without half of it not showing up. I was given permission by the lovely Celestialess to use the amazing picture of Reaver and Shadow as cover art!

This is the second story in a series of three - Reaver's Past - Fable 2 - Fable 3

Warning: there is violence, strong language and mature content in this story.

Disclaimer: Fable and all that goes with it does not belong to me sadly :(

* * *

"Captain, didn't expect to see you today, everything alright?" He asked, confused as to why she was back so soon.

Shadow grinned as more of her crew came on deck, curious as to who was with her. "Everything is fine dear. I have some guests with me, this is Reaver, I'm sure you all know who he is." Reaver smirked at the men giving him wary looks. "And this is Jim and his… wife Hannah." Garth's eyes widened and Hammer had to refrain from shouting. "Anyways, we will be sailing shortly, I have heard rumors of a great treasure. Prepare the ship men! Now Oliver, dear, join us in my cabin?" She added walking by him and into the Captain's quarters with the three Heroes, Oliver and Chaos following. As soon as the door closed she took off her mask and lay it on her desk. "Oliver we are going to Snowspire. I've never heard of it, but apparently my ship is the only one that can sail there. This is actually Hammer and Garth but the crew isn't to know."

Oliver smiled at the guests. "Okay Captain. Will they be staying in here with you?" He asked glumly.

"No! And why did you tell them I was Garth's wife?" Hammer said before Shadow could respond.

Smiling she looked at Hammer who was blushing, Garth wasn't as worried about it but was still confused. "I said that for appearances, and don't worry, you and Garth will be sharing a room but there will be two beds."

Hammer groaned. Oliver began speaking again. "And Reaver?"

"I think I shall stay here." Reaver said walking up to Shadow, grabbing her hand and bringing it up to his lips for a kiss. Shadow chuckled while Hammer and Garth rolled their eyes, but Oliver, was glaring daggers at Reaver.

"And is that what you want, Captain?" He said in a strained voice, jealous of Reaver.

Reaver had known exactly what he was doing, sensing the man's jealousy as soon as they had boarded the ship. Shadow also knew what Reaver was doing and ignored him for now. "I'm not sure, we shall see. But enough, for tonight we will be throwing a masquerade party for my guests. Have it start at 7. Please escort Ga… er, Jim and Hannah to their room. I'll be out in five minutes."

"Yes Captain." He said winking at her. Deciding that she would turn the tables on Reaver and make him jealous instead, she smiled at Oliver, sauntered over to him and lightly kissed him. He smiled back, thrilled at her actions. "This way." He addressed Hammer and Garth, casting a glance at Reaver who was wearing a strained smile.

Once the other three left, Reaver tossed his mask on the desk and grabbed Shadow, kissing her fiercely while pushing her up against a nearby wall. She was surprised but kissed him back. Trailing his hand up her side and back down to the small of her back he pressed her body closer to his. He tried reaching for his gun when he thought she was distracted. Grabbing his wandering hand she chuckled and broke the kiss, pushing him off. "Now, there's plenty of time for that later. Your not jealous are you Reaver?" She asked innocently.

"Jealous of what my dear?" He answered smirking, not letting her go.

Laughing she tried to pull out of his grip, but he spun her around and onto the bed instead. Laying on top of her he began to kiss her jaw, hands roaming all over her body. Once more he tried reaching for his gun. "Reaver, knock it off. You're not getting your gun!" She informed him pushing him off and rolling away from his grip. Undeterred he got up and walked towards her slowly. Chaos began growling, and got both of their attention. Shadow grinned and crossed her arms. "Keep pushing your luck and Chaos here will attack, or I'll shoot you."

He held up his hands and stopped in his tracks. "Very well, but tonight will be a different story."

"Yes, yes it will." She murmured putting her mask on. Signaling for Chaos to wait in the cabin, she walked out on deck, Reaver by her side. "You forgot your mask." She whispered to him, he just grinned. Sighing she looked for Oliver, found him at the wheel waiting for her and strode over. "Everything ready?"

"Yes, Captain. The boys are excited for your party tonight."

"I bet they are." Grabbing the wheel she thought of Snowspire. Immediately the ship started to move. "I hope Theresa was right." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that Captain?" Oliver asked, barely hearing her.

"Nothing, come with me dear." She prompted and started towards the crows nest. Reaver began to follow. "Not you Reaver, I have some business to discuss that doesn't concern you." Reaver pouted but turned and walked away. Smiling at Oliver she continued and climbed the ladder. Once both were there she spotted Reaver watching them from the back of the ship. Facing Oliver a wicked grin spread across her face.

Oliver was confused. "What did you want to discuss?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing really, I just wanted to get you alone. Now do sit down with me." Pulling him down and out of sight she pushed her mask aside and kissed him. Wrapping an arm around her waist he pulled her closer while holding the back of her neck with his other hand. Deepening the kiss, she brought her hands up to his face. On deck Reaver's eyes narrowed and he turned to look out to sea. _I need my gun._ Was all he thought. Shadow pulled away, placing her mask back on. "Thank you dear, now, I must prepare for the party, it is 5 already."

"Yes Captain, should I escort you when you are done?"

Thinking she tapped her chin. "Yes, come when it's 5 till 7." She answered and climbed down the ladder. On her way to the cabin Reaver appeared seemingly out of nowhere behind her.

"Have fun up there?" He whispered in her ear.

"It was just business. Now leave me, I must get ready for the party tonight. I expect you to be there before me. I'll have a crew member give you your mask." Slipping in her cabin and locking the doors she giggled. Walking to her dresser she opened it, examining the clothes. She pulled out a beautiful red dress, it was simple, floor-length, and the embroidery on the bottom and sleeves was in gold. It had a slit on each side that almost went up to her waist, sleeves that angled half way down her arms, and had a cut that went down to her belly button with golden laces holding it together. Putting it on, it hugged her body, accenting her curves. She paired it with brown pirate boots that just made it past her knees and hid a dagger in them. Sitting at her vanity, she touched up her make up. Red lips, black eyeliner, gold eyeshadow, mascara, and loosely curled hair. She opened up her pouch and got out her red and gold highwayman mask and tied it in place. Standing she grabbed her sword and guns, locking them in a safe hidden behind an identical picture of the one in her study, and waited for Oliver.

After a few minutes there was a knock on the door, opening it revealed an uncomfortable looking Hammer. Shadow raised an eyebrow and let her in. "Need something?"

"Wow, you look amazing! I… I don't know why you placed me with Garth, but… I do like him. Would you please help me." She pleaded.

"Thank you. I placed you with Garth, because it's obvious that the two of you like each other. I'm assuming you mean with makeup?" Shadow said sitting on her bed.

Hammer's mouth dropped. "It's obvious? He likes me too? And yes I mean makeup."

"Quite, now come sit down, I picked green for your dress because it brings out your eyes and hair. You don't need that much makeup, some eyeliner, mascara and lipstick should do." She stated getting out her bag. Hammer sat next to her eyeing the makeup suspiciously. Shadow smiled, "Take off your mask and look up." Hammer took it off and Shadow began applying her eyeliner and mascara, finishing the look with a light pink lip colour. "You look beautiful, just be yourself, don't try to hard, and be confident. Now put your mask back on and scoot. I'm waiting for my escort."

"Reaver?"

"No, Oliver. I'm making Reaver jealous. It's going to be so much fun, and since he lost our bet he's pretty much my slave now."

Hammer furrowed her brow. "What do you want with him? He's so… ugh!"

"I just want to torture him basically. He is good in bed too, and that was with no use of his arms." She snickered seeing the disgusted look on Hammer's face. "Dear, you take life too seriously, but that is why you and Garth are good together."

"And you have a total disregard for life, that's why you and Reaver are good together." Hammer retorted crossing her arms.

Shadow viewed Hammer seriously. "What Reaver and I have is carnal lust, nothing more, and I don't want you or anyone else thinking otherwise."

Hammer gave her a _Oh come on _look. "Whatever, anyways I didn't come here to argue, thank you, it… it means a lot too me." Standing up she smiled and began to leave the room.

"Wait, while your here would you mind giving Reaver his mask? He took it off earlier and left it here." Shadow said handing her the mask.

Hammer sighed and grabbed it, then walked out.

Someone else knocked on the door before she could really think of what Hammer had said, so she opened it. Oliver stood there in a nicer outfit than usual with a plain mask and held an arm out to her.

"Captain, you look absolutely stunning. The boys will be drooling all over you tonight."

Taking his arm she allowed him to lead her to the party. "Thank you, and you look handsome as well." Slightly blushing at her compliment he didn't say a word. When they arrived the party was in full swing, more than half of the crew were already drunk, and a band was set up on a small stage. He led her to the stage, the men started cheering and whistling when they saw her. Holding up her hand the room quieted while she began speaking. "Good evening men! I hope you all have a drunken fun night in honor of my guests! The next few days at sea will be rough, so enjoy. But do be dears and don't get too rowdy, you know my… policies." Finishing she spotted Garth and Hammer in the back of the room looking uncomfortable, smiling she lead Oliver over to them. "Having fun?"

"Uh, not really, I'm not the 'partying' type." Garth replied

"Partying isn't bad, but not with pirates." Hammer said.

Amused Shadow replied. "Well why don't you try dancing? It can do wonders for one's spirit. And drink! We have more than enough alcohol for everyone. I assure you as my guests that the men will behave. If they don't just let me know and I'll take care of it." Hammer and Garth looked at each other.

Hammer smiled, "What the heck, why not?" and pulled Garth onto the dance floor.

Shadow chuckled and pulled Oliver back through the crowd towards the band. Reaver sat in the corner of the room in shadows, watching, waiting. She had seen him of course and was glad he had his mask on. Wanting him to come to her she danced by the stage with Oliver and a drink in her hand, kissing him from time to time. After a few hours the man leading the band got down and asked her if she wanted to sing. She thought a moment, came up with the perfect song and got on stage.

The band started playing a slow melodic song. She started swaying her hips seductively in time with the music. The men eagerly awaited the show that was to follow, for she had sung this before, and it was one of her favorites to dance to. Living in a gypsy camp for 10 years had taught her how to dance very sensually. This dance was almost a belly dance but involved more hip swaying and a few extra moves.

"_I'll seek you out,_

_Flay you alive._

_One more word and you won't survive._

_And I'm not scared of your stolen power._

_I see right through you any hour._

I won't soothe your pain.

I won't ease your strain.

You'll be waiting in vain.

_I got nothing for you to gain."_

-Winking at some of the men she continued dancing to the music-

"I'm taking it slow,

_Feeding my flame._

_Shuffling the cards of your game._

_And just in time,_

_In the right place,_

_Suddenly I will play my ace._

_I won't soothe your pain._

I won't ease your strain.

You'll be waiting in vain.

_I got nothing for you to gain."_

-Blowing a kiss to a random man-

"_Eyes on fire,_

_Your spine is ablaze._

_Felling any foe with my gaze."_

-She grabbed the mic stand sliding down it while moving her hips and stomach-

"_And just in time,_

_In the right place,"_

-Moved back up the stand-

"_Steadily emerging with grace."_

-While there was a music break she continued to dance, wink and blow random kisses-

-She pretended to shoot a man with her right hand-

"_Felling any foe with my gaze."_

-Placed a hand on her hip and the other one in the air, moving her hips-

"_Steadily emerging with grace."_

-Pretended to shoot another man with her left hand-

"_Felling any foe with my gaze."_

-Wrapped her leg around the stand, arched her back, held the mic close with one hand and the other arm extended over her head, following the curve of her back for the finale-

"_Steadily emerging with grace."_

The men went crazy, Reaver had just dropped his jaw staring never having seen such a dance. Hammer and Garth stood wide eyed, not sure what they had just witnessed. Smiling at the men and untangling herself from the mic she curtsied and went to Oliver who wrapped his arms around her.

"That was amazing, as always." She laughed and pushed him away.

"Thank you, but I want more alcohol!" Downing the last of her bottle she gave it to him and he walked away to get more.

Reaver had snapped his jaw closed, deciding that now was the perfect time to interrupt her and made his way through the crowd. He snaked his arms around her from behind whispering in her ear. "That was impressive, and very arousing you little minx. How do you expect me to stay away after that? And you look gorgeous tonight. Where's my gun?"

Turning around in his arms she chuckled. "Why thank you, and I never expected you to stay away in the first place. You're gun is safe."

He smirked at her about to say something when Oliver interrupted. "Excuse me, I think you should go back to sulking in your corner."

Reaver glared at the man. "You dare insult me?"

"Enough! I don't want fighting at my party, I am a big girl and can make my own decisions can't I?" Shadow said pulling away from Reaver and standing in between the two.

"I… yes Captain." Oliver said looking down.

"Good, now my drink?" She asked, and he handed her the bottle. "Thank you, now be good boys and get along. Oh and Oliver, stay here the rest of the night and watch the crew." She tossed over her should heading towards Hammer and Garth. "Sorry about that little show, it's fun and gets the boys riled up." She stated shrugging her shoulders at them.

"That was… just… wow. Never seen anything like it." Hammer replied, almost jealous.

"It was indeed a show, not something I look for, but many men do." Garth said.

"I know. Now, I'm going to my cabin, do have fun the rest of the night." Walking out of the room and up to deck she started to drink the beer in her hand. Both Reaver and Oliver had been watching her, and followed, giving each other glares. Reaver turned and pushed Oliver down the steps and ran up to deck. Seeing her go up the crows nest he hid in the shadows, letting Oliver run past him into her room. Once gone Reaver briskly walked to the ladder and climbed it getting to the top when Oliver came out and saw him. Shadow sat on the floor, finishing the bottle she had when Reaver came up.

"My dear, what are you doing here all alone?" He said as she set down the empty bottle.

"This is one of my favorite spots, you can see for miles, and also get a clear shot at any other ships." She said smirking.

Reaver pushed her on her back and laid on top, kissing her. Oliver had started to climb up the ladder when Reaver shoved the bottle to the opening and it fell on the other man's head causing him to drop to the deck for a few seconds. Reaver had parted her lips, and their tongues twirled together while his hands ran up and down her body. She had her hands roaming his back and grasped his backside, the alcohol intensifying everything. Oliver made it to the top and gasped. "Captain!" He said, almost confused. How had she been kissing him the whole night, then ran off kissing this guy? He knew she was like this, but she had never done it to him.

Shadow sighed and pushed Reaver off of her. "Yes?" She simply asked. Reaver made an annoyed sound.

"What… is… is everything alright?" He asked, not sure what else to say.

"Yes everything is alright." She stated getting up. "I thought I told you to stay with the crew?"

"I… I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Oliver said looking down at his hands.

Shadow snapped at him. "Don't lie to me. I am not an idiot. When you're done misleading yourself head back to the crew. I'm going to bed, Reaver, since I have to watch you to make sure you don't do anything stupid, come with me." She stated and pushed past the men climbing down the ladder.

Reaver gave Oliver a smug smirk and followed her down. Oliver just stood there feeling like an idiot. He had started to fall for her. Of all people why did he have to fall for her? He sat down cradling his head in his hands. Once down on the ground, Shadow practically ran to her cabin and threw open the doors. Chaos jumped, not expecting her intrusion. She laughed and walked over to him, patting him on the head. "Boy you have to stay in the bathroom tonight." He whined but turned and walked into the small room. Closing the door she turned to see Reaver enter, close and lock the doors behind him. Grinning she walked over to her desk sitting down. "Do you have to tease my first mate so?"

"No, but it's fun. Especially since the poor lad thinks he has a chance against me." He said sitting down on the bed.

She rolled her eyes and took off her mask. "You are so full of yourself. What makes you think that I plan to have sex with you tonight?"

"Why wouldn't you? Now that my hands are free it will be so much more _enjoyable_." He said winking at her. Laughing she stood up, walked to the dresser, reached down and took off her boots, leaving the dagger in them so he wouldn't know where any weapons where. Placing them in the dresser she turned around to see Reaver had already taken off his boots and gloves. Snickering she watched him remove his cape, mask, cravat, chest belt, and vest. Closing the dresser she walked back to her desk.

"Wine?" She asked and poured two glasses.

He stood up and took a glass, leaning against the desk. "I hope it is better than the alcohol your crew was drinking."

"I keep the best for myself, no use in sharing it with someone who has an unrefined taste." She said taking a sip.

He grinned, taking a sip himself. "Where did you learn to sing and dance like that?"

"I've always been good at signing, the dancing came from living with gypsies. I have used both to my advantage many times." Winking at him she sipped from her glass again.

"Oh? I have heard few who have a voice as good as yours. Your dance was one I have never seen before. Which is a compliment considering I have seen almost all dances. Gypsies? When did you live with gypsies?"

"I lived with them in my past. Mmm, yes I'm quite lucky. I have an amazing voice, am the best dancer, absolutely gorgeous, and am one of the greatest heros to have ever lived." Smugly she drank some more wine.

Reaver finished his glass and set it down. "Yes you are quite lucky, your not as good-looking as I am of course, and I am better with a gun, but that's to be expected."

She raised an eyebrow, finishing her glass as well. "I believe I beat your score at the Westcliff shooting range to get my gun, and have had the opportunity to kill you several times. Plus you can't possibly believe that you are better looking than me."

"I was not trying when I set the high score for the Westcliff shooting range. And I am better looking." Reaver said crossing his arms and sticking his nose in the air.

Shadow snickered walking to her bed. "I was not trying either when I beat your score, very easily too. If you won't admit that I am better, than I'll just go get Oliver to show you to another room, and spend the night with him. He knows his place at least."

Reaver grabbed her and pushed her up against a wall. "I am better. No one is better than me, and no one is better looking than I." He kissed her, not giving her the chance to respond.

She pushed him off and glared at him. "I'd say you have met your match, but that would insinuate that we are equal, while you are inferior."

"I AM NOT." He roared and shoved her on the bed. She spun out of the way as he tried to jump on her charging up a lightning bolt.

"Keep pushing me and I will kill you. I am not one to be trifled with."

Sighing Reaver sat on the bed. "Very well. For now I will leave the matter alone."

"Good boy." She muttered and let the spell die in her hand. Sitting back down at her desk she drank another glass of wine, both watching the other in silence. Some wine dripped down her chin and onto her chest. Annoyed she put her glass down and was about to wipe it away when Reaver pulled her out of her chair. He bent his head down, licking the wine from her chest up to her chin, finishing with a kiss. Pulling away he licked his lips. She pushed him back onto the bed. Climbing on top of him she kissed him while unbuttoning his shirt.

* * *

(Some time later...) A final word passed her lips as she climaxed. "Reaver!"

"Sparrow!" He called out at the same time, he thrust hard a few more times than spilled himself into her and dropped on top of her. Panting, neither moved for a few minutes.

Placing his chin in between her breasts he looked up at her grinning. She smiled back, playing with a strand of his hair. He rolled off of her to the side and grabbed her waist, pulling her back to his chest. They fell into a deep sleep, satisfied, smug smirks on both of their faces.


	8. Getting Reacquainted

If you find any mistakes or something that doesn't quite make sense let me know! Hope you enjoy! :D

I tried uploading the picture that goes along with this story, but it kept cutting it off no matter how small I made it. So you can look up 'Commission: Missoblivion' by Celestialess on Deviant Art because I'm an idiot and don't know how to put in the link without half of it not showing up. I was given permission by the lovely Celestialess to use the amazing picture of Reaver and Shadow as cover art!

This is the second story in a series of three - Reaver's Past - Fable 2 - Fable 3

Warning: there is violence, strong language and mature content in this story.

Disclaimer: Fable and all that goes with it does not belong to me sadly :(

* * *

Waking up in someone else's arms wasn't anything new to Shadow, in fact it was a regular occurrence. So why did it feel so different waking up in Reaver's arms? She didn't understand it, so she pushed the thoughts away and tried to get up. Reaver tightened his grip in his sleep, preventing her from moving away. Sighing she was about to wake him up and push him away when he began to talk in his sleep. "No… no…" Was all he muttered for a minute. Rolling her eyes she turned in his arms to look at his face. It was contorted in anguish. Surprised she watched him for a moment. _He must be having a nightmare or something. Maybe I should wake him? _She thought. _Wait, why should I care? I've had nightmares before._ Torn, but not sure why, she sat there, deciding to wait and see what happened. "Briar… NO!" He yelled clutching her into his chest.

Fighting back she pushed him away and off of the bed. Waking up confused, he blinked and looked up. Shadow was peering back at him over the edge of the bed. "What was that for?" He asked crossing his arms.

"You were having some sort of dream, and wouldn't let me go. Then you started to squeeze me closer and I had enough." She replied propping her head up with her hand.

"Well you could have woken me up gentler, that was very rude." He answered getting up from the floor.

She stretched and sat up. "I could have but where's the fun in that? By the way, who's Briar?"

Jumping on her and grabbing her throat he sneered. "Never say that name to me again."

Bewildering him, she chuckled and used her force push to knock him off of her and on to the floor. "So that is her name is it? I did wonder when I read the last page of your diary. Hmm, so you were having that nightmare? Amusing."

He lunged for her again, this time planing on ringing her pretty neck. Rolling to the side and out of the way, he had to shield his face before it smashed into the headboard. Snickering she got to her feet and ran into the bathroom. He bounded after her, stopping when he got to the door and saw Chaos growling ready to pounce. "You just keep digging a deeper hole for yourself." He said in a low tone.

"I do? Darling you do realize that I can kill you whenever I want, and I don't take kindly to people threatening me repeatedly." She said turning on the bath.

Narrowing his eyes he scowled. "You will never be able to kill me. Plus you need me for whatever Theresa has planned for us."

"Oh? Why won't I be able to kill you?"

"Because, who would want to kill someone as perfect as me?" He replied walking towards her.

"You're far from perfect Reaver. Mmm, your body may be perfect, I won't deny that, but you yourself are not." Testing the water she adjusted the faucet.

Glaring at her he placed his hands on his hips. "I am perfect. It is you who are not."

Sighing she turned off the water and grabbed some oils to add to it. "I never claimed I was. But I'm damn close, closer than you."

"How can you even say such a thing!" He huffed.

"Easily, I put my mouth together and form words just like everyone else." She quipped.

"Oh ha-ha very funny. You know what I meant." He replied annoyed.

Smiling she got in the tub. "Yes but that was too good to pass up. Now I'm obviously taking a bath would you mind." Gesturing towards the door she waved him away.

Grinning he walked forwards and stepped in the tub, sitting down behind her. "A bath sounds good, how about we share as to not waste water?" He whispered in her ear.

"Your mood swings are ridiculous. One moment you're ready to kill me, then you're arguing with me over being perfect and now you want to take a bath with me?" She said chuckling and leaning back against him. "While your back there why don't you rub my shoulders? They're feeling a little tense."

"I can't help my mood. You are so… maddening. How does your crew and staff do it?" Placing his hands on her shoulders he started to gently massage the muscles expertly.

Relaxing into his hands and closing her eyes a smile tugged at her lips. "My crew and staff do not have to deal with me much. It is Oliver and Jasper who I talk to most, and Oliver is the only one who I have slept with. Jasper is a sweet boy, very young, but he thinks like me in a way. Oliver is a sailor, born and raised, he has that handsome rugged look to him that I like every now and then. He's very handy to have on a boat as well."

"He has a… look to him thats for sure. But how can you even think of him like that knowing and slept with me? Have I not ruined all other men for you?" He inquired, confused that she was not fawning over him like a love-sick puppy as all the others had.

She chuckled. "No you have not. I'm not your everyday girl Reaver. I have been with all kinds of people, men and women alike. I seek pleasure, riches and power. I am not looking for love or any of that bullshit. I don't believe in it."

Reaver thought to himself for a moment. _She's so much like me. Almost exactly like me except she's a woman who looks exactly like __**her**__._ "You don't believe in love? I've never met a woman who didn't believe in love. It is a good thing, love will only provide you with a weakness."

"I'm one of a kind. And I agree with you, love is no good." She said pondering his words.

"What happened?" He asked curious after a few minutes of silence.

Pulling away from his hands and facing him she started to wash her arms and legs. "What do you mean?"

"One does not stop believing in love on a whim. What happened?" He said washing himself.

"If I answered that then you would have to tell me what happened to you as well."

Frowning he thought. "Yes I suppose I would, and that is not going to happen."

"I know." She replied and dipped her head into the water to wash her hair.

Doing the same Reaver's hair flopped onto his head wet, and out of place. Chuckling she moved her hand through his hair. He grabbed her wrist and placed his other hand at the small of her back pulling her onto his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him. Planting her hand on his chest and the other on the base of his neck she deepened the kiss. Moving his hands to her waist he slid them up her sides cupping her breasts. A knock at the door broke them apart and she rolled her eyes. "Seems like I am always interrupted in the mornings."

"Captain, you might want to come outside and see where we are." Oliver shouted through the door.

"I'll be out soon." She hollered back and got out of the tub drying herself off with a towel.

"Do we have to?" Reaver groaned getting up.

She pulled the drain on the tub and turned to the mirror brushing her hair. "I'm afraid so."

Handing him the brush Reaver fixed his hair and sighed wishing for it to dry faster. Shadow walked into her room, Chaos followed and jumped on the bed curling up. Cleaning up from last nights activities she was happy to find her dress unharmed. Reaver joined her and picked up his clothes putting them back on. She put on her pirates outfit and sat down at her vanity. While she applied her makeup Reaver watched intrigued.

"Have something to say?" Looking at him in the mirror she asked.

Clasping his hands behind his back he cocked his head. "Why do you even bother putting on makeup? You're already beautiful without it."

She snorted. "Thank you for the compliment but I already know that. I put on makeup because I am a woman who cares about her appearance." Finishing she stood up and placed her mask over her face. "Let's go, unless you want to stay in here of course." Reaver strode to her side opening the door for her. She raised an eyebrow, walked out, and stopped outside as the freezing air hit her. Reaver stepped out besides her and froze, confused as to why it was so cold. Looking around they both noticed it was snowing and that there were icebergs in the distance.

Oliver who had been waiting by the door examined the two as he talked. "Good morning Captain. As you can see, we really don't know where we are. The crew is starting to get anxious and want to turn around. I… I have to agree with them Captain."

She gave him a cold stare. "I don't care what the crew thinks. Have I ever steered us wrong before?"

"No Captain, I just worry that the crew will mutiny." He said lowering his voice.

"Let them try. They'll find themselves at the bottom of the sea if they do. And if you hear any whispers of such a thing I expect you to tell me." He nodded his head. "Good, now go get some warmer clothing for my guests and a coat for Reaver. I'm going to change." She finished and strode back into her cabin closing the doors.

Oliver stood there for a moment before Reaver spoke up. "Well we haven't got all day, allons-y!" Narrowing his eyes at Reaver, Oliver walked off to get what was asked of him.

* * *

Hammer and Garth were slowly waking up, both with pounding headaches from the night before. Shyly glancing at each other, they got up. Someone knocked at the door. "Who is it?" Garth answered rubbing his head.

"It's Oliver, I have some clothes for you guys." Oliver shouted, two parcels in his hands.

Opening the door Garth grabbed them. "Thank you." He said and closed the door. Tossing them on a table he focused his Will placing his hands on his head. Slowly the pain faded and he opened his eyes. "You have a headache?" He asked Hammer. She nodded her head and he walked over to her. "Stay still." He said placing his hands on her head. Confused she did as he said and the pain started to ebb away.

"Thats much better, thank you. Guess we drank a bit more then we thought." She said eyeing the table. "She had better not make me wear another dress."

"Yes, I do not usually drink. It was fun last night though. You did not look bad in the dress you know." He added the last part shyly.

Blushing Hammer got up and examined the packages. "Thanks, you didn't look so bad in your outfit either." Opening the first one she took out a regular pair of pants and shirt with another mask. The boots, gloves and coat had fur linings and everything was a dark green except for the boots, gloves and fur which were brown. "Why does it have fur?" She wondered out loud handing the second package to Garth.

"Maybe we are starting to hit snow. I know little of Snowspire besides that it was cut off from the rest of the world and was always covered in snow. What happened after the Hero of Oakvale defeated Jack for a second time is unknown to me. I have found no records." He said pulling out a deep blue outfit similar to Hammer's with brown boots, gloves and fur as well.

Sighing Hammer turned walking towards the bathroom that was attached to their room. "Well I'm going to take a bath, I'll be out soon so you can too."

"Okay, I'll read while I wait." Garth replied sitting down on his bed.

* * *

Oliver handed Reaver a coat and watched as he inspected it. It was a deep red matching his outfit and had white fur lining. Approving of it he took off his cape and put on the coat. Before he could turn to taunt Oliver about the previous night, Shadow stepped out of her cabin. She had changed into an all white outfit. A low cut tank top, snugly fit pants, thigh high boots, gloves, and a floor length coat with a hood. The boots, gloves and coat were lined and trimmed with white fur. Her mask was similar to her Ballroom Mask but this one was white and had intricate golden rose patterns along the edges. She had changed her makeup slightly so that her eyeshadow was not only gold but had specks of white while she kept her lips blood red. She also had her weapons equipped now. Reaver's mouth almost dropped open. Walking up to her he leaned down to whisper in her ear while dragging a finger along the tops of her breasts. "Where ever did you get that outfit? It is, without a doubt, breathtaking."

Chuckling she brushed past him and walked towards the front of the ship. "It is my winter outfit. I had it specially made with the fur of a White Balverine I killed. Oliver did you get clothes for our other guests? And are they awake?"

"Yes and yes. I assume they have not been up long because of their appearances though." Oliver said strangely.

Stopping and turning to look at him, Shadow noted that his face was distorted with different emotions ranging from jealousy, anger, hatred and confusion. "What in Albion is going on with you? And no compliment?" She demanded arching an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Captain, you look amazing as always. I didn't get much sleep last night so I'm feeling a bit off." He said focusing on her.

"I don't want your excuses. Just snap out of it." She snapped turning back around and walked to the railing at the front of the ship. "Has there been any sign of land?"

Reaver stood to her right and Oliver stepped up to her left. "Nothing like we've ever seen before. One of the crew said he thought he saw peaks made of ice that may be land off in the distance, but we're not sure." Oliver replied leaning on the rail squinting at the ocean.

"How can you not be sure?" Reaver asked looking at the other man.

"It's about a day away, so we can't see it very well."

Sighing Shadow turned away and climbed up the crows nest, leaving Reaver and Oliver to their bickering that was sure to follow. The crew member there gave her the scope and she peered through, looking for land. Her eyes were sharper than most, and she saw their destination. Judging the distance and how fast the ship was going, she guessed they would be there in two days. Handing the scope back to the lookout she returned to Oliver and Reaver who were glaring at each other. She rolled her eyes not caring about what they were fighting about. Hammer and Garth, having finally finished getting ready walked up on deck and spotted Shadow walking over.

"Sorry we took so long." Garth said.

"No problem at all. As I was just about to tell the boys here, we'll be there in a couple of days. Other than that, I'm returning to my quarters. You can join me if you wish, explore the boat, or return to your rooms." Shadow stated turning and walking back to her room.

Hammer looked at the crew eyeing them suspiciously then to Garth. "I suggest we follow her for now." He agreed and they walked after her.

Reaver turned away from the group and sneered at Oliver. "Leave us boy, this is for adults, not children who don't know who they're dealing with."

Irate, Oliver grabbed Reaver by the arm and shoved him back. "I am not a child and you don't know her at all. Who do you think you are coming in here and thinking you can just do whatever you want and use the Captain?"

Seething Reaver grabbed the man by the throat lifting him with surprising strength. "You are a child, and I know her better than _you_. I am Reaver, and I can do whatever I wish. Who says I'm using her? Ever thought maybe she's using me? And if you ever so much as touch me again you'll be sorry." _You're lucky I don't have my gun. _Reaver thought as he pushed the man away, brushed himself off and walked to where Shadow stood by her doors casually leaning against them with her arms crossed.

An eyebrow arched as he approached. "And just what exactly was that all about?"

"He just needed to be put in his place. I'd have shot him, but I'm a bit impotent." He whispered in her ear, placing his hands on her hips.

"That is precisely why you do not have your gun. Watch yourself darling, with the way you've been acting people might start to think you actually _like_ me." She said twisting out of his arms and into her room. He stood there a minute, a bit perturbed at her last words, shook his head and walked into her room.

Garth and Hammer sat at her desk and she was pouring some wine. "I don't think I want any" Hammer said eyeing the four glasses set out.

"Nonsense, a glass of wine won't hurt." Shadow said handing them each a glass and sitting down on her bed. Reaver stood by the door, sipping his wine.

"Fine. So what is the plan for when we get there?" Hammer asked

"Yes we need to figure out what we are going to do. Theresa didn't say much." Garth thought out loud, Theresa's words on his mind.

Shadow lounged on her bed, Chaos curled up besides her. "When I go off looking for treasure I usually take Chaos and occasionally Oliver with me. So, we'll say we're going to look for treasure, and for them to wait here, no matter how long we take. When we get off the ship we'll look for the Cullis Gate that Theresa spoke of first, and activate it. She'll tell us what to do next. There plan set."

"Sounds good enough for me." Hammer shrugged downing her glass.

"Hmm, yes I suppose we can't really make any other plans considering we have to talk to Theresa." Garth replied, brow furrowed as he thought.

"This better not take too long. I am a busy man you know." Reaver said looking bored.

Annoyed Hammer stated, "We're all busy Reaver."

"Yes, yes. Well what are we going to do today then?"

Smiling Shadow started to pet Chaos while speaking. "Well you and Garth can tell us about Samarkand."

Raising an eyebrow Reaver took a sip of wine while keeping eye contact with her. "And why would you want to hear about that?"

"Why wouldn't I? Especially when you tried to kill Garth." She fired back sipping her wine.

"I was bored. I had gone seeking hot nights, exotic substances and uninhibited people, and found an excess of the first, a miserly amount of the second, and a definite shortage of the third." Pausing he rubbed his chin thinking _Huh, that'd be a good line for a book._

Garth muttered, "I told you it was nothing like that."

Ignoring Garth, Reaver continued."I followed Garth and on my last night there we went to a wretched little tavern. The drinks were deplorable and the conversations were dreary. I decided I had had enough of not only Garth, but Samarkand too. I stood up and shot him to expel myself from the place. I don't understand how he survived." He finished eyeing Garth suspiciously.

"I am a Will user. And do you really think I was gullible enough to trust you? I knew you would try something eventually and I was prepared." Garth stated flatly.

"But how?" Reaver asked perplexed crossing his arms.

"Magic." Was all Garth said.

Sighing Reaver uncrossed his arms putting a hand on his hip. "Very well. I will find out eventually though."

Smiling Garth just shook his head.

"Mmm how entertaining." Shadow said sipping.

After Hammer told them all about the monks she had been training with, although the only one really interested was Garth. Then Garth told them about some new magics he had found and described a few of his findings. Shadow perked up and listened intently, extremely interested in a room or rooms that he could make that would be separate from this world somehow. Only one or two enchanted items would be able to take you to such a place and only someone with Will powers would be able to use it. He also talked about being able to enchant something like a map table that would be able to teleport a Will user wherever they wanted to go. She would have to enlist his services once this whole ordeal was over to create such things for her.

Next Hammer asker her what she had been up too and she shrugged. "I've just been being Queen, the nobles come and ask me for guidance for literally every little thing. I'm surprised I haven't killed them all yet, but that wouldn't be good. Don't want the people trying to rebel. Other than that I've been the Pirate Queen, which is very easy seeing that anyone who opposes me or the such ends up dead." She gave Reaver a pointed look when she said the last part. "Thats it for me. Now if you don't mind I have to prepare a bit, go explore the ship or such." Waving her hand she made a shooing motion. Both Hammer and Garth got up and bid their goodbyes, Reaver however waited and strode up to Shadow pushing her down on the bed. "Why did you call me Sparrow last night?" She asked before he could kiss her.

"That's your name isn't it?" Reaver inquired laying on top of her.

Frowning she pushed him off and walked over to her vanity. "No. Not anymore. My name is Shadowfiend. Shadow for short. But I know you know that already."

Sighing he got up and placed his hands on her shoulders turning her around. "Was Sparrow not the name your parents gave you?"

"No. It was a nickname." She snapped brushing him off.

"Ooo, what is your real name then? I am quite disappointed in my men, usually they get me everything one could possibly know about a person." He said examining her.

Turning away from him she lied while pouring another glass of wine. "I don't remember."

"Oh really? I don't believe you. But it's not like I particularly care that much either." He stated shooing Chaos into the bathroom and shutting the door. "Now get over here." Grabbing her by the arm he crushed his lips against hers. She gave in, wanting release as much as him. Throughout their tryst he kept trying to steal back his gun or hers, but Shadow was always a step ahead of him.

A few hours later Reaver reappeared out of her cabin, looking perfect like usual. Oliver watched frowning while Reaver walked around the ship berating the crew. When Reaver got to Oliver the corner of his lips curled up. "I see your still out in the cold. Best get used to it, once someone gets a taste of me they never want anyone else." Reaver said with a superior aura.

Oliver scowled. "Whatever, think what you want but I know that she'll be over you in a few days. Just like all the other men she's been with."

Reaver raised an eyebrow amused but walked away from the other man with a raised head. _We'll see about that._ He thought. Shadow emerged from her cabin and motioned for Oliver. He strode over ignoring Reaver's narrowed eyes. She pulled him in and closed the door behind them. "I'm sorry about Reaver, he is an ass isn't he?" She said sitting down.

Refraining from saying what he really wanted to say he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm used to it in a sense. If you don't mind me asking, why do you like him?"

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I thought you of all people would realize I don't _like_ him. He's just good in bed. You know I don't _like_ anyone. I like pleasure, power and gold. Thats it." Oliver was somewhat hurt, he thought after these past years that maybe she'd started to like him a little bit at least. "Enough of that though, I'm not quite satisfied." And with that she pulled him closer kissing the man.

An hour after that Oliver appeared out of her cabin, though his clothes and hair were ruffled a bit. After a few minutes Shadow appeared again and watched her crew, making sure they were not lazing around. Hammer and Garth had disappeared into their room and the sun was setting. The crew switched to men who had slept most of the day and Shadow vanished into her quarters again. Reaver followed locking the door behind him. "Why was Oliver in here for so long?" He asked.

"Why does it matter? We had business to discuss." She replied laying in her bed in a nightgown, weapons already stashed and Chaos next to her.

"Hmph. Well if you say so." He stripped and scooted Chaos away climbing in the bed besides her.

"I need to get you a room tomorrow." Shadow sighed slightly annoyed.

Reaver was offended. "What ever would you need to do that for?"

"You're annoying me." She simply stated.

He narrowed his eyes and pulled her underneath him. "If I'm so annoying then maybe I shouldn't give you the _pleasure_ that I was going to."

"Shut up." She said and pulled his head down to lock her lips with his.


	9. Anasterian and Snowspire

If you find any mistakes or something that doesn't quite make sense let me know! Hope you enjoy! :D

I tried uploading the picture that goes along with this story, but it kept cutting it off no matter how small I made it. So you can look up 'Commission: Missoblivion' by Celestialess on Deviant Art because I'm an idiot and don't know how to put in the link without half of it not showing up. I was given permission by the lovely Celestialess to use the amazing picture of Reaver and Shadow as cover art!

This is the second story in a series of three - Reaver's Past - Fable 2 - Fable 3

Warning: there is violence, strong language and mature content in this story.

Disclaimer: Fable and all that goes with it does not belong to me sadly :(

* * *

The following day at sea was mostly uneventful. Shadow watched her crew, Garth and Hammer stayed in their room and Reaver mostly pestered her crew. At night, Shadow and Reaver retired to her room like the previous night.

Before the sun rose the next morning Shadow was up and ready to go. She hadn't woke Reaver, wanting to scout ahead alone first. Her ship ghosted up to a very decrepit, snow-covered port. The docks had a few planks missing and the old lighthouse was nothing but a base. Shadow looked down at Chaos. "Stay here boy, I'll be back soon." Chaos whined but stayed when she carefully walked to shore. Examining the area she found a small path with broken stairs and passed a statue that looked like an angel that had a plaque on the base. Ignoring it she reached an intersection of sorts. To the left was a Cullis Gate, the right lead to a broken statue and wrapped around to the same place the path in front of her lead.

Carefully she walked up the steps and saw a giant piece of ice. Then the ice started moving to reveal itself as a huge Ice Troll. She jumped out of the way as it sent a trail of ice her way. It didn't have any nerve tendrils! Not sure what else to do she started shooting it, but to her horror the bullets bounced off it's ice. Before she could think of anything else it pounded on the ground causing an spike of ice to come up right underneath her knocking her to the ground. It chuckled while pounding the ground over and over, never giving her a chance to get back up. Slowly slipping into unconsciousness she saw lightning striking it from somewhere. The troll growled and turned towards the new threat, but in a few seconds crumbled to the ground defeated. Not able to hold on any longer she passed out. The last thing she remembered were strong arms picking her up and someone else yelling.

* * *

Reaver had woken up alone. Confused he checked his surroundings to make sure he was in Shadow's quarters. Confirming this he got up and quickly got ready, an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. _Where has that blasted women gone now? And why do I even care? I don't, I'm just curious._ He thought to himself opening the door and catching sight of Chaos whimpering on deck. He walked over to the dog and Chaos looked up at him then ran around in a circle and pointed with his snout off the ship to the docks they were at. Reaver raised an eyebrow and placed one hand on his hip. "Well I don't have any weapons to protect myself, you surely don't expect me to go follow her do you?" Yes. He was talking to a dog. A dog. Chaos growled while walking behind Reaver, pushing him with his head off the ship and towards the docks. "Fine, fine!" Reaver said brushing the dog off.

He stepped carefully across the docks and crouched down seeing her footprints in the snow. Cocking his head he listened and could hear the sounds of a fight in the distance. Getting up he silently followed her tracks to a scene of a giant Ice Troll and her lying on the ground. Out of nowhere lighting was hitting the troll and in a matter of seconds the enemy fell to the ground. Then he saw a man running over to Shadow and pick her up. Reaver ran over as well. "Excuse me! What do you think your doing!"

The man looked up at him and Reaver saw him clearly for the first time. He was tall, thin and agile. Not as tall as Reaver or Shadow, but taller than most people. His black hair was shoulder length and he had crystal clear aquamarine eyes. Blue Will lines glowed on the tanned skin exposed. His outfit was a navy blue floor length coat that was closed causing his shirt to be hidden with a hood up, highwayman looking pants, a scarf, boots and gloves. He looked Reaver over with narrowed eyes. "Who are you?" He asked in a low voice.

"Who am I? Who are you!" Reaver said kicking the mans feet out from under him causing Shadow to go tumbling away. Not even waiting for the other man's response he scooped Shadow up and started dashing away towards the ship. The man got up fast and was running after Reaver. He cast a slow time spell and grabbed Shadow knocking him to the ground. Reaver cursed and looked up at the other man who had a spell in his hand ready to release. He narrowed his eyes and slowly got up. "You're lucky I don't have my gun or you'd have been long dead." He growled.

"So you're Reaver?" The other man asked letting the spell die. Not waiting for an answer he continued. "I didn't realize you'd be with her. Are the other Heroes here as well then?"

"Yes I am Reaver, the Pirate King, King of Thieves, Adonis of Albion, any of those titles work. Unfortunately the other Heroes are here. How did you know she'd be coming? And who are you?"

The strange man turned and started heading towards the ship. "Unfortunately? I knew she was coming because I was sent here to train and wait for her to help her when she arrived. I'm assuming that is her ship? She needs rest. Damn Ice Trolls."

"You still haven't told me who you are." Reaver stated clearly annoyed. "Of course thats her ship."

Chaos perked up at seeing the other man and ran to him circling around him barking. "Chaos! How have you been boy?" The man asked shifting Shadow in his arms to pat the dog on the head.

Reaver raised an eyebrow. "You know him?"

"Of course I do, don't worry, I'll let her explain who I am." He said stepping on the ship.

Hammer and Garth had awoken by now and walked on deck to find a strange man carrying an unconscious Shadow, followed by Chaos and an annoyed Reaver. "What is going on here?" Hammer asked stopping the men. Once she actually looked at the other man she gasped taking a step back. "You…" She trailed off.

The other man gave her a shy smile. "Hi Hammer, long time no see, eh?"

Her eyes were wide open. "But… but you disappeared! Everyone thought you dead! Shadow… she's moved on Sterian."

His head dropped and he looked down at the women in his arms. "I didn't have a choice. But please, I want to tell her before anyone else and right now she needs to rest."

Hammer stood stone-faced and pointed towards Shadow's quarters. "There, let us know when she's up."

The man walked into the cabin with Chaos and closed the door behind him. Reaver and Garth turned towards Hammer, Reaver suspiciously, Garth curiously.

"Who. Is. He." Reaver scowled.

Hammer rolled her eyes. "He's… an old acquaintance of sorts. It's not my place to tell you. You'll just have to wait."

Reaver snarled and walked away. Garth raised an eyebrow but said nothing as they walked to the rails to wait.

* * *

Shadow slowly opened her eyes, and noticed she was no longer on a cold uncomfortable ground and that she was also in her nightgown. A head popped into view and when her eyes adjusted she laughed. "So I'm dead am I? Didn't think I'd go as ingloriously as dying from a stupid Troll."

The mans brow furrowed. "Why do you think you're dead?"

"Well I certainly can't be alive since you're here and you're dead. I mean come on! You disappeared in the middle of the day never to be seen again. I wasn't even there to help you." She whispered the last bit looking away with regret.

He placed a hand on her cheek. "It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could do. I-"

He was cut off by Reaver coming in, glaring at him and stepping up to Shadow's other side. "So you're awake finally?"

"Oh dear, Reaver you died too?" She said gazing at him.

"Dead? Dear what in Avo's name are you talking about. I mean even the thought of me dying! Preposterous!" He replied chuckling with a raised eyebrow.

Shadow quickly snapped out of her little daze and shot up in bed. Turning towards the other man she slapped him hard across the face. "You! You left without even a damn letter!" Jumping out of bed she strode towards the clothes and weapons placed in the corner. Not even choosing to go into another room she started changing in front of both men.

The man sputtered. "What was that for! And what in all of Albion are you doing! Reaver's right here!" He wasn't used to her being so _bold_.

She snorted. "It's not like he hasn't seen it before."

The other man's eyes bulged and Reaver smirked walking up behind her and running his hands up her side and to her shoulders. "Mmm I have, but how about we have a little _fun_ before you waste all that energy getting dressed.

Groaning she shoved his hands away. "Not now Reaver." Throwing on her clothes hastily she strapped her weapons to her and turned around. Before she could say anything Reaver leaned down pushing her against the wall capturing her lips and grabbing her thigh. His hand once more reached for his gun and she shoved it away. She sighed into his lips and then thrust him away.

"You… you really have moved on haven't you." The other man said letting his head hang.

"Does anyone even know who you are? Or have you not told the others?" Shadow asked stepping in front of him.

"Hammer recognized me of course. But besides that no." He muttered still not looking at her.

Reaver let out a sigh. "As, ah, _interesting_ as this all is can we please get on with it?"

Shadow turned back to him and placed her hands on her hips. "This is Anasterian, but everyone just calls him Sterian." A smile tugged at her lips. "He's my fiancé. Or was before he disappeared."

Reaver's jaw had slightly dropped and he snapped it closed. "Disappeared?"

Shadow rolled her eyes. "Yes, disappeared. When I was in the Spire."

Sterian looked up at her and slowly turned her back around. "I'm so sorry, I didn't have a choice. I was on break for lunch and I blacked out. The next thing I knew I was here, and someone told me that I needed to learn Will and that you would come one day. When you did I was to help you. I needed to train in order to help you. That's all they told me, the people of Snowspire helped me train. I've been waiting for you for almost 15 years."

Her face scrunched up, emotions that were long buried trying to break through. Closing her eyes she pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger placing her other hand on her hip. "Well that explains the Will lines. But a lot of things have changed since then Sterian. I'm a Queen-"

"I heard." He said cutting her off.

"I wasn't done!" She hissed dropping her hand and opening her eyes. Glaring at him she continued. "I'm not just the Queen of Albion! I was, and am, the Pirate Queen!"

Sterian's eyes shifted between her and Reaver who had come to stand close behind her. "So… that's what Hammer meant when she said you moved on." Both Reaver and Shadow's eyes shot wide open.

"I don't think so!" Reaver huffed. "No women would ever be able to tame me!"

Shadow rolled her eyes. "And no man would ever be able to tame me!" Seeing Sterian giving her a strange look she continued. "I told you things have changed. I'm not who I used to be. I'm not that girl you fell in love with. I do not _love_ anymore. You do not know _me_ anymore." Sterian's expression changed to one of disbelief and hurt. So much hurt. He turned away from her. Stepping closer to him she placed her hands on his shoulders. "I'm sorry dear." She whispered then let go and walked out of the cabin.

Reaver watched the man's back. He chuckled at the man and was about to walk out when Sterian spun around. His eyes were flecked with red and he sneered at Reaver. "She's mine. I will win her back. You are nothing compared to what we've been through and the things she has shared with me."

Not one to back away from a challenge, Reaver stepped forward. "Do not be so quick to judge, like she said, you don't know her anymore. And I've never met a person who has slept with me and then gone back to a... lesser being. It'll be a nice change to have someone besides that boy Oliver to… hmm compete isn't the right word since I always win."

Sterian let out a growl from the back of his throat, eyes going a bright red. "Has she told you of her past? Do you even _know_ her real name? She isn't some challenge to be won. She's the best damn woman this hell of a world ever gave. She might think she's changed, but it's just hurt that she's hiding from. She _loves_ me wether she believes it or not at this point. Now that I'm here, I'll be able to help her _heal_ and then she'll realize her mistake and be with me again."

Reaver narrowed his eyes and subconsciously reached for his gun and snarled when he remembered he didn't have it. "Like I said, do not be so quick to judge. And you're lucky I don't have my gun." Spinning around Reaver marched out of the cabin. Garth was standing by the railing alone looking contemplative. Hammer and Shadow were no where to be found. Sterian stayed in the cabin and Chaos trotted up to him. Finally being alone Sterian started to cry while holding onto the dog.

Garth turned towards Reaver. "Well be leaving soon, Shadow and Hammer are talking for a bit first."

Reaver acknowledged this and turned to walk around the boat once more.

* * *

Shadow was sitting on Hammer's bed curled up in a ball. Hammer sat by her looking worried. "How could he do this? Just come back out of nowhere? It's not right, I… I can't be with him anymore. I'm not the girl he fell in love with. I've changed, he wouldn't approve of who I am anymore." She said resting her forehead on her knees.

"I know." Hammer stated. "But he's here to help for now right? Just let him figure it out on his own that you two can't be together anymore."

Shadow sighed and looked back up at Hammer. "You're right. But I know him, he won't give up easily. He's just going to make things difficult. I… I thought of just shooting him and letting that be that. But I couldn't. I should have. I should."

Hammer looked appalled. "No! No no no no no. You can't and you won't. Not him Shadow, not him."

"Fine, for now I won't. But I promise nothing if he gets on my nerves or starts unearthing stuff I don't want to talk about." Shadow grumbled uncurling and standing up.

Hammer rolled her eyes and stood as well. "Well glad to hear that at least. Can… Can I ask why and how you became so… so evil?"

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Evil? Well that's one way to put it I guess. Let's just suffice it to say you weren't in the Spire for ten years, you don't have my past." With that Shadow walked towards the door, stopped and whispered, "Thank you, for listening to me. For helping me." Before Hammer could respond Shadow strode out of the room and to the deck.

Reaver immediately saw her and walked over. "Are we leaving yet?"

"Yes, I need to talk to Oliver real quick and- Where's Sterian?" She asked looking over the deck with suspicion.

"I believe the poor sod is still in your quarters. Haven't seen him leave. Has his eyes always gone red when he gets angry?" Reaver inquired perplexed.

Shadow gave him a quizzical look. "What?"

Reaver clasped his hands behind his back. "Well he got angry at some things that I said, and at first there were only flecks of red. But then I really pissed him off and they turned all red." Worried Shadow side stepped Reaver and briskly walked to her quarters, closing and locking the door behind her. "I'll take that as a no." Reaver sighed walking away.

Sterian had stopped crying and was sitting on the floor petting Chaos when Shadow came in locking the door behind her. Without saying a word she crouched down next to him and roughly grabbed his face examining his eyes. "Um hi. That hurts." Sterian said confused.

She let go of him and stood walking over to the bed and sitting down. "Reaver said your eye's turned red when you got angry."

He stood up and walked over sitting next to her. Taking her hand in his he looked straight into her eyes. "I have no idea what he's talking about." Her brows furrowed. She didn't particularly trust Reaver, but she didn't see any reason why he would lie to her about this. Sterian moved his hand, smoothing out her brows. "You'll get wrinkles if you keep doing that."

She looked away. "No, I won't."

He laughed. "Of course you will, everyone does eventually."

Turning back she looked straight into his eyes. "I will not. I'm basically immortal. So is Chaos. Reaver as well but that was his own doing."

Sterian's eyes widened. "Wha... how?"

A sigh escaped her lips. "You would disapprove of it… Anasterian..." He knew she was dead serious when she used his full name. "I'm evil. I do not look it but… I do not hesitate to shoot people, innocent or not. I'm a Pirate Queen. I choose wealth in the Spire. I could have brought back everyone who died in it's creation, I could have brought back Rose. But I didn't. Instead I choose money and I don't regret it. I've slept with a lot of people. Both men and women. I do not fall in love anymore. I've broken hearts for my own amusement. I-" She stopped and looked away. "You should find someone else."

He was shocked, but at the same time he shouldn't have been. He'd known she had evil tendencies when they first met. That's what drew him to her, the thrill of knowing she wasn't a perfect good little girl. Roughly he grabbed her face and kissed her. Her eyes flew wide, not used to him handling her like this, but she liked it and kissed him back. Pushing her down he got on top of her. Her lips parted and he deepened the kiss, exploring her mouth hungrily, missing it after all these years. She grabbed his hair pulling him closer. Wanting to explore his body she started to unbutton his jacket when someone knocked on the door. Sighing she broke the kiss and pushed him off standing. "Yes?"

"Umm Captain, the crew is waiting for orders." Oliver called through the door.

Shadow walked to the mirror perfecting her image. "Be out in a minute." Looking at Sterian she sighed again. "Come on we've got to go." He stood up and grabbed her hand before opening the door for her. Scrutinizing their hands she tried pulling hers away. He held on fast. She looked into his eyes. "No."

"Yes. I'm not letting you go again." He stated and pulled her out of the cabin. Reaver's eyes locked onto their hands and he narrowed his eyes. His eyes flicked up to her face and he noticed she didn't look particularly happy with the holding hands but was ignoring it for now.

The crew was lined up and she stepped forward. "Crew, this is Sterian, he's a friend of mine. Now Sterian, Reaver, Jim, Hannah, Chaos and I are going to go look for the treasure I spoke of. I don't care how long it takes, you are to wait here until I get back. You all know the consequences if you do not. Oliver is obviously in charge until then." Snapping her hand out of Sterian's she walked to the other Heroes. "Let's go." She concluded not stopping and hopping off the boat. Reaver cut Garth off and jumped off walking next to Shadow. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes. "Don't say a word."

He raised a brow not looking in her direction. "About what dear? The fact that you were holding hands with that child?" He chuckled and she pushed him into a pile of snow. She laughed while he bounced up as if burned by the cold and pushed her into another pile. Her laugh was cut off and now Reaver chuckled at her. Her lips curled and she grabbed his wrist pulling him into the snow pile snickering. He frowned, she grinned. Reaver started to lean in to kiss her when someone cleared their throat and offered a hand for her to take.

Shadow looked up at Sterian and pushed his hand away getting up on her own. Reaver scowled at the man and stood brushing the snow away. Garth was up ahead with Hammer examining the plaque and angel statue. "This is from the Archon's time! Amazing!" Garth exclaimed.

Shadow walked past him. "Yes, amazing, come on now." Leading the way towards the Cullis Gate she stopped in front of it. Garth stood next to her. She glanced at him and then started casting a spell at it, Garth doing the same. What they didn't expect was for Sterian to step up and join them. Shadow peeked at him a few times but mainly focused on what she was doing.

A few minutes later and the Cullis Gate was active once more. Before anyone could say anything Theresa appeared. "Heroes. Go to Snowspire. There someone will be waiting for you. Be careful. The path ahead is dangerous."

"NO." Shadow shouted stepping up to Theresa. "I need explanations. Now!"

Theresa waved her hand and the world around them froze, draining of colour. Only Shadow and Theresa weren't effected. "What do you want to know."

"Sterian, why is he here? Did you send him?" Shadow asked glancing at the person in question.

"I did not. I know not who sent him but I sense a struggle in him. Be careful around him. He is not telling the whole truth." Theresa replied, confusing as usual.

Shadow sighed in frustration. "What the hell does that mean? You sense a struggle in him? What isn't he telling me? Who are we going to meet in Snowspire?"

Theresa stood, emotionless as usual. "You are going to meet two of your fore bear's in Snowspire. Be careful little Sparrow. I will talk to you through your guild seal if anything else arrises." Theresa then disappeared and the world went back to normal.

"I. AM. NOT. SPARROW. DAMNIT!" Shadow screamed at the air and stomped away Chaos following. The rest of the Heroes gave each other questioning looks.

Garth stepped forward testing the area with his hand then turned back. "Theresa must know powerful old kingdom magic. She stopped time to talk with Shadow I'm guessing."

Shadow yelled back to them. "If you don't get your asses moving I'm leaving you!"

Sterian was the first one to jog ahead to catch up with her. "Is everything okay? What did she say?"

Shadow gave him a wary glance. "Nothing. Just damn confusing shit like usual."

"I always new you had a mouth on you but have never heard you swear so much. She must have really pissed you off." Sterian guessed innocently.

Shadow stopped and looked at him. "Thank you so much Captain Obvious! Anything else as clear as day you want to point out?" Sterian shook his head, suddenly nervous. "Good, I swear to Avo if you say anything so bloody stupid again I _will_ shoot you without hesitation!" Turning on her heel she started walking again. Reaver snickered and walked to Shadow's side. Her lips curled back in an savage expression. "Don't say a goddamn word!" She hissed, and for once, Reaver didn't.

Once away from the ship Garth and Hammer took off their masks. The rest of the way the Heroes fought strange minion creatures along a winding path. Well Shadow did mainly, shooting them from a distance before they even realized they were being attacked. No one said a word on the trip, until they got to a huge stone monument. Besides it was a sign telling them it was Archon's Shrine. Inside were three stone structures.

"This is what Ranger used to open the Bronze Gate and defeat Jack a second time. I never thought I'd see it." Reaver mused examining the strange edifices.

"Reaver is right." Garth said studying them as well.

Shadow gave Reaver a strange look. "How did you know that?"

He grinned. "I met him a few times too."

Now everyone stopped and looked at Reaver. "Just how old are you?" Garth asked.

Reaver narrowed his eyes. "25."

Shadow snorted while Garth rolled his eyes. "Okay let me rephrase that. How many years have you lived?"

"Long enough." Reaver answered, clearly avoiding a direct answer.

"Hmm well if you actually met the Hero of Oakvale then you'd have to be over 500 years old." Garth said quickly doing the math in his head.

Shadow started laughing. Reaver glared at Garth. "Oh thats grand! You really are an old man!" Shadow breathed out in between laughs.

"I am not an old man!" Reaver retorted walking up to stand in front of her.

This only made her laugh harder and her stomach started to hurt. "No, you're not old, you're decrepit!"

Reaver grabbed her shoulders forcing her to straighten up and her laughs died to chuckles when she saw his face. He pulled her to him and kissed her with a fierceness that she hadn't experienced before. One hand trailed to her thigh which she wrapped around him and the other traveled to her lower back. She grabbed his hair with one hand and held the base of his neck with the other. Garth and Hammer sighed looking away while Sterian watched in horror. Reaver's hand was starting to slip up her shirt, the other inching towards his gun when she broke the kiss and slapped his hands away. He smirked, "Now tell me I'm decrepit."

She raised an eyebrow and twirled out of his arms. "You're decrepit!" She taunted and ran around the monument with Reaver chasing her.

"Is this normal?" Sterian asked turning to Hammer and Garth.

"Normal? You think anything that involves us is normal?" Hammer snorted. "Doesn't matter for I really don't know. Guess it is in a way."

"Huh." Sterian said watching Shadow.

Finally she stopped and right when Reaver was about to tackle her to the ground she rolled out of the way causing him to tumble. "That wasn't fair!" He whined crossing his arms sitting on the ground.

"I'm not a fair person am I?" Shadow teased. "Now come on let's get to Snowspire before it's dark." Agreeing the Heroes followed Shadow, Reaver got up from the ground and was at her side again.

"Who do you think will be waiting for us?" Reaver inquired.

"Two of my supposed ancestors." She frowned thinking of Theresa again.

"Oh how lovely, a family reunion." Reaver said unenthusiastically.


	10. The Past will always come back to haunt

If you find any mistakes or something that doesn't quite make sense let me know! Hope you enjoy! :D

P.S. 'Ma petite nuit' is 'My little night' in French. Or so I'm told by google translation .

I tried uploading the picture that goes along with this story, but it kept cutting it off no matter how small I made it. So you can look up 'Commission: Missoblivion' by Celestialess on Deviant Art because I'm an idiot and don't know how to put in the link without half of it not showing up. I was given permission by the lovely Celestialess to use the amazing picture of Reaver and Shadow as cover art!

This is the second story in a series of three - Reaver's Past - Fable 2 - Fable 3

Warning: there is violence, strong language and mature content in this story.

Disclaimer: Fable and all that goes with it does not belong to me sadly :(

* * *

Walking into Snowspire Village the villagers gathered around to look at the 5 outsiders, while a few greeted Sterian. Two approached them, one was a older woman with short gray hair, glasses and a black and red outfit with tattoos on her exposed shoulders. The second looked like a corpse in a blue, gold and white outfit. "Come, we have much to discuss." The corpse-looking one said. The Heroes followed the other two through the village to a house near a well. It was the biggest house in town and lavishly furnished. Shadow approved, and looking at Reaver she guessed he did too.

The woman ushered them into seats and offered them drinks before sitting down herself. Chaos curled up at Shadow's feet. Staring intently at Shadow the woman began to speak. "I never thought the day would come. I've waited so long for you, hoping that the line didn't die off somehow. I'm Briar Rose." At that name Shadow saw Reaver stiffen out of the corner of her eye. "I'm Ranger's widow, and I was cursed by his damn sister to live until your quest is finished."

"His sister?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, Theresa, your guide." Briar replied. "I'm going to take a wild guess that she never told you. Yeah, that's Theresa all right."

"WHAT?" Shadow screeched. "THERESA WHAT THE HELL!"

"Calm down, she's a seer, has to be all mysterious and such. She'd never have told you." Briar said not fazed at all by Shadow's outburst.

"Yes, well I am Scythe." The corpse cut in.

"Scythe? The actual Scythe?" Garth asked in amazement.

Scythe looked at him. "A scholar as well as a mage. Good, you will help immensely on Sparrow's quest."

Shadow glared at Scythe. "Did Theresa tell you that was my name? Well guess what, it's not. My name is Shadowfiend! S-H-A-D-O-W-F-I-E-N-D. Shadow for short. I swear if one more person calls me Sparrow I'm going to go on a killing spree!" She huffed crossing her arms.

Briar laughed. "Oh so full of fire! I love it! You're definitely one of mine! It's a shame Giada's line was the only one to live. I'd have loved to see what Gwen's would have turned out like!"

"Uh... what?" Shadow asked completely confused.

"Oh sorry, my children. Once Ranger died I moved from Knothole Glade here to seclude myself. Giada and Gwen were twins. Giada moved to Bowerstone and married a nice man and had a son with him. You are from her line. Gwen… Gwen married in Knothole Glade before Ranger died, the man was a scum, but she thought she loved him. When he found out she was pregnant he ran away, not wanting to deal with a child. Ranger died when the child was 10, Gwen started having health problems at the same time. She stayed in Knothole until her daughter was 15. I suppose Reaver can tell you the rest." She said giving the man an accusing look.

He looked shaken to the core. "No…" He whispered.

"Yes. Theresa was the one who told Ranger to give you that bow too. The next time he visited Oakvale she said he would find a child with amazing accuracy, when he did, he was to give that child his bow. Ranger never questioned his sister, always following what she told him. I've always wondered why she kept me alive and not Ranger, he would have been a hell of a lot more helpful than me." Briar concluded.

Theresa appeared in the doorway at that moment. "Because Ranger would have killed Reaver, no matter what I said. You however have accepted your grief and how it was necessary."

Reaver's expression was one mixed with incredible anguish and immeasurable anger. He flew out of his seat at Theresa attempting to hit the old hag. She waved her hand and time stopped once more. Theresa looked at Shadow who was also upset with her. "You really are an evil bitch aren't you?"

"No, I just see the future, and certain things must occur in order for the survival of Albion. In the end, I am on Albion's side. I am Albion's secret guardian. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. Now listen, Reaver will need help, he will run once I let time flow again. Follow him, listen and do what you must to keep him on the quest. His past was terrible and he hides it under his mask." Theresa said and disappeared, time returning to normal. Reaver ran straight into a wall. Growling he looked back at the group then turned and strode out the door.

"Damn it Theresa." Shadow muttered standing up and signaling for Chaos to stay. "I'll be back, stay here." Briar stood up to stop her but Shadow had already ran out following Reaver's tracks.

Sitting back down Briar looked at the rest of them. "Well, while their gone why don't I tell you guys more about Ranger?"

* * *

Reaver didn't know what he was doing or where he was going. He just knew he needed to get away from those people and the memories they brought. He'd rather face the Shadow Court than deal with this anymore. Sprinting out of the village he headed towards the Bronze gate, none of the villagers would wander near there. Even if the evil behind it had been defeated, they still didn't like the place. Collapsing on the ground near the plaque that explained what the Bronze Gate was, he held his head, trying to force the memories back.

Shadow had followed him silently and watched him grab his head. Slowly she walked forward and knelt down next to him gently placing a hand on his shoulder. He glanced up surprised and then looked away. "Go. Just go! You look exactly like her, just leave!" He demanded. Theresa's words echoed in her mind and instead of leaving she sat down next to him. He sneered at her. "What don't you understand? Get away from me!"

"No." She said not looking at him.

"Why not!" He scowled looking down at his hands.

"Because." Was all she said.

Everything boiled over and he jumped on her, wrapping his hands around her throat. She had expected as much and pushed a gun under his chin. Both stared the other down. Reaver knew she'd be able to pull the trigger before he could strangle her. She was dangerous, just like him. Dangerous and sexy and definitely one of a kind. His hands moved and in an instant he was fully on top of her, kissing her, needing something to distract himself. Sighing she shoved him away. "I look exactly like who?"

Something inside him snapped. Reaver disappeared and Dorian came out. His face crumpled, and held a look of despair. Shadow was stunned to say the least. This was not good, Reaver and this… pitifulness didn't go together. "Briar. Briar Rose. My wife." She was shocked into utter silence while he told her his story. How his name was Dorian Gray. Meeting his idol Ranger. Ranger giving him the bow. Hearing of Ranger's death. Losing both his parents. The bow shimmering and whispering. Meeting Briar that first day, he even remembered what she was wearing. The way she smelled. Her fights with another girl in Oakvale. Their friendship and how she never let it go any further than that for five years.

The night her mother passed and they shared their first kiss. The day they got married. How she was pregnant. Finally when he gave in to the bow's whispering. How the Shadow Court didn't tell him they'd take everyone else's lives. Seeing her youth taken from her right in front of him. Watching her die with their unborn child. Crying over her body, then lying about it all the next day to the crew on a ship that had come to Oakvale. Shadow listened as he poured his memories on to her. She couldn't imagine going through that and knowing you were, without a doubt, the reason they were gone. His head dropped in his hands when he finished. She turned and gently lifted his head back up. "How are you able to go on?"

His eyes shimmered and he tried to look away. "I've drowned it all. In pleasure, gold and power. In blood from my enemies. I threw Dorian away and became Reaver. Never looking back."

She pulled him close to her, holding him while he looked and felt utterly defeated. What was she doing? This wasn't her! She was Shadowfiend, evil, murderer, Pirate Queen. So why was she holding this broken man and actually _feeling_ something? She wasn't sure but she sure as hell wouldn't admit this to anyone, including herself. "Are you ready? I'm sure the others are going to go insane if we don't return soon." She said wanting Reaver to return and noting that the sun was going down.

He pulled away and stood up, offering her a hand and helping her up. "Yes. Don't you ever tell _anyone_ what I just told you!" He snapped, Reaver sliding back into place.

"Mmm and just what are you going to do to keep me quite?" Shadow asked amused.

He scowled. "I think you should tell me _your_ past now."

She laughed. "No. Not now. Possibly never."

"Oh come now. It's only fair." He demanded crossing his arms.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not fair." She said starting to walk away, happy that Reaver was back to normal in a sense.

Reaver grabbed her wrist tugging her so that her back was against his chest. He gave her light kisses on her neck and his hand wandered down her side, slowly making it's way to his gun she had strapped to her thigh. When he was almost there she grabbed his hand and spun around. "I'm not an idiot Reaver. You're not getting your gun back." He smirked and pushed her against the stones near them. Leaving a string of kisses on her neck and chest he decided that instead of slowly reaching for it he'd quickly reach for it. She had been expecting this and was growing bored of his constant attempts to get his gun back. "Stop it! You will not get it back until I say so! Why can't you just accept that and stop fighting me about it!" She said exasperated.

"I will always try getting my gun back, it's mine!"

"Well I've got news for you, the next time you try taking back your gun I will tell the whole of Albion about your past." Shadow said with an evil manipulative smile.

Reaver narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

She snorted. "I would. You know I would and will if you don't listen to me."

He stepped away from her. "Very well." Was all he said stone-faced.

Suspicious she gestured for him to go first. "When we get back why don't you talk to Briar privately? Maybe she can help more."

He stiffened. "It's over. What is there to talk about?"

"You just _broke down_ in front of me. Obviously there is more to talk about." She replied crossing her arms.

Stopping and looking at her his features were set in a harsh expression. "This little moment of weakness will _never_ be talked about again between us." Pushing her back against a rock when she started to roll her eyes he continued. "Tell me about your past, _**now**_. I don't care if you're 'not fair'. Tell me and I will not try to take my gun back from you again and then I will never speak of what you tell me, while you never speak about what I told you." He demanded of her, trapping her against the rock with his arms. While she could easily shoot him, use her magic, duck under his arms or simply push him back she did not. Looking into his eyes she could see the deep agony in them, and the silent pleading.

"I… I don't think I can." Breaking his intense gaze she looked down.

He put one finger under her chin and lifted her stare back to his. "Try. It can't be worse than mine can it?"

Memories seeped into her mind. She had never told anyone her full background. Even with Sterian she hadn't told him _everything_. Especially since he had disappeared when she was in the Spire. Before her mind registered that she was talking, she had started to tell him everything. About not really knowing her parents. They disappeared when she was 4 and Rose 8. Having tried to live on the farm for as long as they could, eventually they ran out of food and money and had to move to Bowerstone. How Old Town was a hard place to live in, with Arfur always trying to persuade Rose to turn bad. How before, Shadow was actually _good_.

She believed as a child that if she did good, then good things would happen to her. Once she was 6 and Rose 10 that fateful day came. Scrapping for money for the music box, and always choosing the good option while meeting Chaos that day. How once they bought the music box it disappeared and the two sisters were heartbroken. Then in the middle of the night Lucien's men came for them. How she had passed Garth in the hallway on the way to the study. Once in the study Lucien shot them. Rose first, then her. How her body was thrown out through the window and down to the streets. She only remembered falling, then nothing. When she woke up Theresa was there with Chaos.

That was when she first started having doubts about being good. She named Chaos after the chaos that had been her life thus far. Growing up amidst the gypsies with the dancing and singing. At the same time Theresa training her with a sword and crossbow. Once she was 16 Theresa shoved her out on her own to find the three Heroes and save the world. Killing Thag and leaving the captured people to become slaves for money. Then heading to Bowerstone and working at the Blacksmith's for a week to have enough money to buy all of Bowerstone and the Gypsy camp while also upgrading her equipment.

Also changing her name to Gunslinger. Theresa arrived and gave her the fate cards while telling her about the Spire. Instructing her to find Hammer in Oakfield. Meeting Sterian before she left. On the way there killing a man outside the Hobbe cave because he annoyed her. In Oakfield she bought all the houses and had to persuade the abbot to be Hammer's guide, and killing off a sect of Bandits in Rookridge. Going back to Oakfield she met Hammer for the first time. How Lucien's men killed Hammer's father and gave her a reason to fight. Theresa taking Hammer back to the Guild Cave. Starting to date Sterian and falling in love with him.

After Theresa called her back to the Guild Cave to tell her more about Garth. She set out for Brightwood only to be too late and Garth was captured and taken to the Spire. Finding Jeeves and convincing the lout to give her Lucien's Diary. Theresa somehow translated it and Shadow and Hammer set out to Westcliff. Fighting the Balverines and finally getting to the Crucible. Beating the Westcliff shooting range her first time. Entering the Crucible and beating it too easily. Before entering the Spire heading back to Bowerstone to say goodbye to Sterian. How he proposed before she left, saying he wanted to at least be engaged before she left. He said he'd wait the rest of his life for her. Giving Hammer a quest to save the Temple of Light and partner with Barnum in Westcliff before heading to the spire.

Once in the Spire the terrible conditions. How they made her cut her hair! Being the only woman. The Commandant and how he hit her then demanded she thank him for it. Creating a friend and then having to kill him. Starving the workers. How she didn't have any qualms with the horrors she did in the Spire because she was in there for 10 years. Garth finally having enough Will for them to escape. Her killing the Commandant and getting her revenge. Once back on shore Theresa and Chaos were waiting for her. Theresa instructed her to find Hammer in Rookridge. Buying the extra houses in Oakfield, then finding Hammer. Hammer telling her that after about a year in the Spire Sterian had disappeared in the middle of the day never to be seen again.

Then telling her about the third Hero. About Reaver. She mourned Sterian's loss for a few days before changing her name to Shadowfiend and shutting off her emotions becoming truly evil. Buying all of Westcliff then heading to Brightwood. First obtaining her Daichi before fighting against the endless Spire Guards and Commandants while Garth activated the Cullis Gate. Stepping into the Cullis Gate to be the only one transported to Wraithmarsh with Chaos. Blacking out before she arrived. Waking up in a cage with Chaos missing and some crazy old man who was killed by a banshee. Chaos reappearing and bringing her the key to her cage. Trekking through Wraithmarsh killing Banshee's, carefully as to not dirty her clothing. Arriving in Bloodstone and buying almost the whole town… "You know what happened after." Shadow finished furiously wiping the stray tears on her cheeks.

Reaver stared intensely at her. "What is your name?"

She glared at him. "Shadowfiend. You know that!"

"No, I meant your real name. Before Shadowfiend, Gunslinger and Sparrow. Your birth name."

She looked away again, not wanting to answer. He cupped her cheek bringing her gaze back to his. "Nyx." She whispered.

His brow furrowed thinking of the name. "Ma petite nuit" He said before kissing her. The kiss was so gentle, she had never thought Reaver capable of such a thing. He pulled back. "Now lets get back to the others and never speak of this again, hmm?"

Before she could answer he pulled her walking back to Snowspire. Understanding and a weird sense of respect hung about the two while they walked in silence in the dark that had settled around them. Stepping back into the house the Heroes were sitting at the table and Briar was still telling them about Ranger's adventures. Upon their entrance the room fell silent and everyone looked at the two.

Briar and Sterian were looking at them with narrowed eyes, Scythe didn't really care all that much, Hammer and Garth were curious. Before anyone could ask any questions Shadow raised her hand to stop them. "What happened is between Reaver and I."

Reaver placed a bored expression on his face. "Yes, yes. Now back to whatever it is we need to do. The sooner this is over with the better."

Briar glared at Reaver while Scythe began to speak. "We need to consult the Snowspire Oracle. Ranger collected the Glyphs of Inquiry already, but it is too late in the day. We will consult the Oracle tomorrow. I suggest you get a good nights rest while you can." Scythe then got up and walked up the stairs to his room.

"Not one for conversation, that's Scythe. It's been nice since Sterian arrived, at least I had someone to talk to!" Briar stated. "Well I had four guest rooms but Scythe and Sterian are occupying two of them. I suggest you decide now who you are going to room with."

"Shadow and I will room together." Reaver immediately spoke up.

Sterian glared at the man. "No, Shadow can stay with me."

Briar raised an eyebrow while Shadow covered her face with her hand. "Hey Briar, can I talk to you for a minute alone?" Shadow asked.

"Sure thing." Briar gestured for Shadow to follow and headed for her room. Shadow signaled for Chaos to follow and trailed the older woman. The room had a queen sized bed in the middle with a bathroom to the left. A dresser and nightstand were to the right as well as a bay window. Once in the room Briar closed the door and turned to Shadow. "What's up?"

"Is there a house in town I could buy for myself? I… I just need some time to myself."

Thinking Briar's brows furrowed. "Hm… Ah yes! Mr. Moore just passed a few weeks ago, his house is for sale and comes fully furnished. It's just down the road on the left looking at my house."

"Thank you, these boys are starting to drive me crazy." Shadow sighed closing her eyes, happy that she would get some time to herself.

Briar examined the girl. "You look exactly like my little Briar. Please, don't let history repeat itself with Reaver." Shadow's eyes snapped open. "Sterian… we found him outside Snowspire's gates, and ever since we met him he hasn't stopped talking about you. Scythe and I trained him in Will the best we could. He loves you so much, and from what he's told us, you used to love him too. Don't give up on that."

Shadow placed a hand on her hip and pinched the bridge of her nose with her other hand. "What Sterian and I had is dead. I don't love him anymore. I've changed. I'm a different person. And I _do not_ _care_ what he thinks or feels. I do not love anymore, there is no point to it. The only thing I have with Reaver is lust. Nothing more. Avo how many times do I have to explain this to people!"

"Well considering the looks you and Reaver give each other, especially when you two came back just now, it wound seem that you have more than just lust going on. Stop that right now. I won't allow another of my line to get involved with him. And you do care about Sterian, you're just hurt." Briar said matter-of-fact-ly.

Shadow was quickly losing her temper. "I don't care what you say or think, I don't _care_ about anything or anyone! I'm not hurt, I grieved for Sterian and then moved on. Simple as that. Now if you're done spouting nonsense I'll be leaving. Through the window, I don't want anyone following me so let's keep this between us for now." Not waiting for Briar to respond Shadow opened the window tossed Chaos out and jumped down. Briar sighed and shut the window before heading back down to the other Heroes.

"Well now you guys only have to worry about the three of you splitting the two rooms. Don't ask why. Sterian would you please show them to their rooms? I'm heading to bed. Night." Briar had said before turning and heading back to her room.

Sterian's brow furrowed but he showed the other's up the stairs to the empty guest rooms before heading to his own room. His room was on the right side of the house and was small with a dresser, nightstand and a full bed against the wall. All the guest rooms were the same, with a small window looking out on the town which he now peered through. There was no sign of Shadow anywhere. _Maybe she's staying in Briar's room?_ He thought. Realizing he was holding his breath he let it out. Nothing he could do now, so he decided to just go to bed.

* * *

Reaver had insisted that he get his own room and walked into one closing it in the other's faces. Inspecting the room it was small, but was luxurious at the same time. Spotting the window he strode over looking out at the small town. His room was on the left side of the house and in the distance he saw a figure and a dog slowly walking down the street. _What is she doing now?_ He thought to himself just watching her.

* * *

Hammer rolled her eyes at the door Reaver had just closed. Turning to Garth she rubbed her neck. "I'll take the floor." He stated before she said anything.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't mind bunking together if you don't." She rushed the words out slightly blushing and ducking into the room.

Garth closed the door. "I don't mind I guess." He replied. "At least it is a decent sized bed."

"Yeah, well, let's just go to bed." Hammer said still slightly blushing.

* * *

After jumping down to the ground Shadow started walking away from the house, different thoughts swimming in her mind. Chaos always beside her, and she patted his head every now and then. A few minutes passed and she got the feeling that she was being watched. Looking around no one was there, her gaze fell on the house she had just came from. Someone on the second floor was watching her. Groaning she sprinted away into the shadows hoping that they didn't recognize her or follow. The person disappeared from the window and Shadow bolted to the house down the street that was for sale. Buying it she entered and locked the door once Chaos was inside.

Looking around it was a simple house. The kitchen was to the right and to the left was a small living room with a door. Opening the door revealed a bedroom with a full-sized bed pushed against the right wall with another door. The left wall had a small window and a dresser with a nightstand. A bathroom was where the next door led. It was small like the rest of the house with an average tub and mirror. Tired Shadow decided to just go to bed, not looking forward to the next day.

Placing her weapons- except for her gun-, coat, boots and gloves in the dresser she set her mask on the nightstand and stretched. Chaos was curled up on the bed when his head snapped up and he started to growl at the door. Spinning around there was a person leaning against the doorframe, shrouded in the darkness. Narrowing her eyes she reached for her gun, stopping only when she heard them speak.

"So this is where you ran off to, hmm? It is rather simple, not in your tastes at all." Reaver said stepping out of the shadows.

Chaos stopped growling upon seeing it was him but still watched the man. Shadow rolled her eyes. "No, it's not in my taste but I was alone and that is what I was seeking. Why are you here? And how did you get in?"

Reaver smirked. "I'm the King of Thieves, a simple lock is not going to stop me. Why did you want to be alone?"

"You still didn't answer my question, why are you here? I wanted to be alone because…" She looked away. "Because I just did."

He stepped up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I was intrigued, I wanted to know where you had gone. But now my curiosity is sated. I'll leave you to your thoughts." Letting go he turned walking out. "Tatty-bye dear."

Shadow's brow furrowed. _He's up to something._ She thought to herself with narrowed eyes. Locking the front door again she shoved a chair under the handle so that if anyone tried coming in she'd know. Sighing she flopped onto the bed curling up next to Chaos. Thoughts raced in her mind. What was Sterian hiding from her? Reaver's past, how did he move on from that? Was she actually starting to feel again? Slapping her hand against her face she groaned. _Just go to sleep. Everything will work itself out. And you most certainly are not feeling again!_ She mentally told herself. Pulling Chaos closer she closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep. Her thoughts would not leave her alone though, and she spent an hour just trying to shut off her mind to go to sleep.


	11. The Oracle and Hook Coast

If you find any mistakes or something that doesn't quite make sense let me know! Hope you enjoy! :D

I tried uploading the picture that goes along with this story, but it kept cutting it off no matter how small I made it. So you can look up 'Commission: Missoblivion' by Celestialess on Deviant Art because I'm an idiot and don't know how to put in the link without half of it not showing up. I was given permission by the lovely Celestialess to use the amazing picture of Reaver and Shadow as cover art!

This is the second story in a series of three - Reaver's Past - Fable 2 - Fable 3

Warning: there is violence, strong language and mature content in this story.

Disclaimer: Fable and all that goes with it does not belong to me sadly :(

* * *

Sleep did not give her the peace she was looking for however. In all of her dreams she would be in third person, viewing the situations from afar. Dreams of Sterian's eyes flashing a bright red with a man in a white and red mask with a red hood behind him haunted her. A few of her dreams were of Reaver, the man with the white and red mask would beckon her. She would shake her head and step back, Reaver by her side. The strange man would then strike out, killing Reaver before turing his attention to her once more. Proceeding to walk up to her the man would then freeze her in place and slit her throat. Another dream was almost of the same thing. Reaver and her would be standing back, the strange man would beckon her forward. This time instead of refusing, she would grin wickedly and walk towards the man, but held one hand behind her back crossing her fingers. The man would place her at his side and she would cast Reaver away. Once Reaver was gone, she would turn towards the man. A small dagger would appear in her hand and she would plunge it into the mans heart before he could react.

Shadow awoke bolting into a sitting position sweating from her dreams. The sun was just starting to peak through the window and she rubbed her face tiredly. Getting out of bed she started pacing the small room. Back at the gypsy camp she was always told to pay attention to her dreams. Gypsies believed that dreams gave insight into the future and were not to be ignored. Thinking about what her cryptic dreams meant she stalked into the small bathroom to get ready for the day.

Ready to go Shadow moved the chair from the door and strode out, turning and locking the door behind her. Heading back towards Briar's house Chaos trotted along side her, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth. Reaching the house Shadow knocked on the door. Scythe opened and stepped out closing the door behind him. "Come with me Shadowfiend." He ordered starting to walk away.

"Um. Okay?" Shadow followed slightly confused.

"The Oracle is not to be heard by the others. When we found Anasterian I sensed something wrong with the boy, that wrong is still there. He is not to know the knowledge we uncover today." Scythe told her while they walked up a staircase to a stone structure. "This is the Oracle." It consisted of three stone faces with four glyphs carved into it. Scythe continued to walk up another set of stairs to a raised platform in front of the Oracle. He taught her the glyphs to speak with the Oracle then stepped back to allow her to activate it.

Shadow swallowed and turned towards the stone face's reenacting the glyphs. "The prophecy is fulfilled. The bloodline returns." The face's each spoke one sentence, rotating from the top, bottom-left, bottom-right and back to the top who finished. "You are here to obtain the knowledge of where Avo's Tear is. Your ancestor who came before split it into three to hide it from those who would misuse it's power. One is in Hook Coast where the Septimal Key was held. Another is in Oakvale, now Wraithmarsh, where the Hero would journey every year. The last is in Aurora, in the city protected by the leaders. Go now. And face your destiny."

"Hook Coast, Oakvale, and Aurora. It is good that you like to sail. Remember to not tell Anasterian. I must be off." Scythe stated starting to walk away down the steps of the platform.

"Wait!" Shadow yelled after him, he stopped at the bottom and turned waiting for her to speak. "Where are you going? What is wrong with Sterian? How is Jack even back? And who exactly are you? Theresa had told me that I would be meeting two of my fore bearers…"

Scythe examined her with his hands clasped together in front of him. "Where I am going is no concern of yours- not yet at least. Anasterian is tainted. His actions may not even be his own. I sense a great evil in him. Jack of Blades is a being from The Court. The Court consisted of the Knight of Blades, Jack of Blades and the Queen of Blades. They came from the Void. I am sure I do not need to give you a history lesson on how Albion came to be. Jack has always escaped death by transferring his soul into his mask. But Ranger destroyed the mask when he slew Jack a second time. I am not entirely sure how he survived this time. I am Scythe, maybe Garth can tell you more. But I will not." Finishing he disappeared in a flash of blue leaving Shadow to her thoughts.

Frustrated Shadow sat down on the last steps and placed a hand on her forehead. Chaos came and sat in front of her, licking her other hand. A small smile formed on her lips and she petted his head before standing up and heading back to Briar's. Not even knocking she strode through to find Briar and the Heroes sitting at the same table as the previous night.

"So? What happened?" Briar immediately asked.

Shadow leaned against the doorframe examining her nails feigning indifference. "Scythe took me to the Oracle, I learned what I needed to know then, he disappeared. So I'll be leaving now, bye-bye." Turning she started to leave.

Hands clasped around her shoulders. "Give me some time and I'll be ready to go with you." Sterian said trying to pull her back into the house.

"Oh no, you are not coming with me dear. So sorry." She replied pulling away from his hands.

"Um excuse me? Yes I am." He argued crossing his arms.

She turned to him with a raised eyebrow and hands on her hips. "This is Hero business. You're not going. Plus you'd do well to remember I'm in charge here. Not you."

"I am a Hero now if you hadn't noticed. I'm coming." Starting to get angry his blue eyes held a hint of red.

Shadow leaned in watching his eyes while getting upset herself. "I'm not an idiot. So you know how to use a little Will. That does not mean a thing to me. Being a Hero is not rainbows and butterflies while traipsing through fields of flowers. It's dangerous and not something to mess around with if not prepared." His eyes started becoming more red, visible flecks showing. Grabbing his face by the chin she narrowed her eyes before shoving him away. "Five minutes. Then I'm leaving with or without you." Sterian practically ran up the stairs to get his things.

Briar walked up to her. "Be careful, just try and remember what I told you alright?" Shadow rolled her eyes and crossed her arms leaning against the doorway again. "Well lovely attitude you got. If you need help I'll be here, but I doubt you'll need any."

Reaver got up striding to the two women. "Yes, yes, but why don't we just leave now without waiting for him? Wouldn't it be easier?"

Briar glared at the man. "You will be respectful in my house. Especially considering what you did to my granddaughter!"

Reaver stiffened and instinctively reached for his gun. Coming up empty-handed he snarled at the woman. "You have no idea what happened."

"I know enough." Briar scoffed.

Leaning over her she was cast in his shadow. "You know nothing."

"Oh? Like how you sacrificed her and everyone you grew up with so you could stay young forever? Pathetic." Briar spat at him.

Reaver tried reaching out to strangle Briar but Shadow stepped in between them and slapped his hands away. "Wait outside." She demanded. Looking between her and Briar, he finally growled and walked out the door. Shadow turned towards the other woman lowering her voice so that only Briar could hear her. "You do not know what happened. Or the pain that he's been through. I get that she was your granddaughter, but she was his _wife_. He loved her and had no idea what was going to happen." Turning towards the two Heroes still at the table looking slightly bewildered she motioned for them, not entirely sure why she had just defended Reaver. "Let's go."

Without so much as glancing at Briar she stepped outside and saw Reaver leaning against the well. "Leaving this cursed place?"

"Yes." Starting to head out of town, Reaver pushed off of the well and walked by her side with Chaos trailing. Garth and Hammer bustled out of the house following behind them silently. Once at Archon's Shrine outside the town they heard someone running towards them.

Sterian ran up to Shadow's side and glowered at her. "I thought you said five minutes."

Throwing him a look of contempt she spoke. "Pity, I was hoping you wouldn't be able to catch up."

He frowned. "Well I did, you're stuck with me."

Her lips slightly curled and she held back a smile. "Stuck with you? I'm not stuck with anyone. I'd watch your tongue before it gets you killed."

Falling silent he ignored the amused sound Reaver made. On the way back to the ship Shadow explained to Sterian to not tell the crew who she was and such. Once again she killed all the enemies that got in their way with her gun. Almost back, an Ice Troll was in the same spot as the one previously. This time Shadow was prepared however, and ran forward charging a lightning bolt while jumping over the ice trail it sent her way. Landing on her feet she let the spell fly from her hands and the Troll collapsed shattering into tiny pieces of ice. Satisfied Shadow strolled to her ship excited to finally leave this place. Garth and Hammer put their mask's back on. Hopping on board Oliver was waiting for them.

"Captain." He greeted.

"Oliver, please show Sterian to a guest room. Then prepare to sail." Olive gestured for Sterian to follow him and lead bellow deck. Shadow turned towards the other Heroes. "Quick, in my cabin." Once there she shut the door and sat down on her bed. "Sterian isn't to know where we are going or anything else of our quest. Don't ask why, just listen. First we have to go to Hook Coast where the Septimal Key was? I have no idea where that is."

Garth thought a moment before speaking. "I believe it's in the Old Abbey. We can sail to Hook Coast. I should be able to lead us to it once there."

Sighing Shadow stood. "Alright, just watch yourselves and what you say around Sterian. For now you can go to your rooms."

Hammer and Garth got up, said their goodbyes and left. Once gone Reaver walked over to her. "I assume I'm staying in your room once more. Do not deny it has been fun."

Slapping a hand over her face she groaned. "I forgot you don't have your own room. I'll have Oliver show you to one after we've set sail. It has been fun but I grow bored of it."

"Bored? Of me? Impossible." Tilting her chin to look at him he leaned down. "Stop lying to yourself."

She hit his hand away and stood walking out of her room leaving Chaos alone with Reaver. Deciding he was going to have fun with this, he stayed in her room knowing she would have to come back eventually.

Out on deck Shadow waited by the wheel for her men to be ready. Oliver came over eventually. "Men are ready Captain. They're curious as to who the new guy is, also about the treasure you were looking for."

Touching the wheel while thinking of Hook Coast the ship started to move. "The treasure was a chest of gold. Along with a forgotten city. New guy is an old friend of mine who is supposed to be dead."

"So is the plan to kill him once at sea? Where exactly are we heading? And a forgotten city?" Oliver asked, wanting to be able to give the crew clear answers.

"No, that is not the plan, it's not for you to worry about. Neither is our destination or the forgotten city. I believe we should be there tomorrow, but for now, stop asking questions and tell the crew the same. Tell them I'm on an important… mission of sorts." She replied then walked to the bow of the ship and placed her hands on the rail looking out to sea. It was still cold and snow was falling softly around her.

Sterian quietly made his way to her side and placed his hand over hers. She snapped her head towards him and sighed. "You're beautiful. But you already know that. I'll never give up on you. I know that you are still there. The real you, not this facade you put on." He said before kissing her hand.

Her lips pulled back in disgust and she pulled her hand away. "It'd be best if you gave up, if you don't you will end up dead. Who I was am gone, whether you believe it or not. As a matter of fact, if that wasn't true, don't you think I would allow you to stay with me in my cabin and not someone else?" With a raised eyebrow she crossed her arms.

Sterian stared straight into her eyes. "You're only saying that out of defense. You're hurt, you never healed from my loss and I understand. But I'm here now, to stay."

Shadow scoffed. "You were, and are, not that important. Plus you are not here to stay, after this whole thing is over, you'll either leave or I'll kill you. Now leave me." Walking away she glanced back at Sterian whose expression was one of hurt and slight disbelief. She snickered and strode into her cabin locking the door.

Reaver was relaxing on her bed with just his white pirate shirt and pants on, and an almost empty bottle of wine. His shirt showed off some of his chest and she bit her bottom lip. Standing he took another swig of the bottle and held it out for her. The bottle was warm from him holding it and she took a sip handing it back to him. Taking off her weapons, coat, mask, gloves, and boots she placed them in her dresser while shooing Chaos into the bathroom. He watched finishing the bottle. Shadow walked over to Reaver and ran her hands over his chest up to his shoulders before kissing him and bitting his lower lip. He seized her by the hips and spun her onto the bed not breaking the kiss.

* * *

Shadow and Reaver lay naked tangled together on her bed. "You are quite fun in bed. Unlike most people I have met, not all, but most." She said untangling herself from him. "Maybe I will keep you as a sex slave after all." Winking she started getting dressed.

"I am aren't I? I must say you are fun yourself, one of the rare people who I have not grown bored of after the first time. You really still think that nonsense do you?" Reaver said placing his hands behind his head smirking.

Shadow gave him a sly smile. "Nonsense is it? Just because we had to go on this quest doesn't mean that our bet is invalid. I still won, technically I own you." He started to protest but she climbed on him kissing him once more. Pulling away she looked straight into his eyes huskily whispering. "Am I the best you've ever had Reaver?"

Thinking before answering he let no emotions show on his face. "Why do you want to know?"

Chuckling Shadow got off and finished dressing. Equipping her weapons she started to walk out the door. "That's probably the closest I'll ever get to a 'yes' from you. Now come on."

With inhuman speed he got up and clutched her wrist. "I never said yes. Why do you want me to go on deck?"

Placing a hand on his chest she slid it down to his member stroking him. He let out a low moan and pushed her against the door. "That was yes in your own language dear. Why not go on deck?"

"It wasn't yes, and I'd rather stay here." He said before fondling one of her breasts.

She wrapped a leg around his waist still caressing him. "Then what is your answer? I simply want to know."

"Only if you give me my gun back." He replied leaning down and kissing her neck.

Laughing she pushed him away and slipped out of the cabin. Reaver stayed and laid back on the bed thinking to himself. _What are you doing? So she's good at sex, she still stole your gun! Made you look like a fool! You have to make her pay… She tastes delicious, those eyes, lips and hair. Stop it! She's nothing! Once I get rid of her everything will go back to normal… right?_ Sighing he tried thinking of other things besides her. Doubts screamed at him and he tried smothering them as best he could.

Shadow had retreated to the crow's nest and was thinking herself. _What is wrong with you? Was Sterian right? Am I just hiding who I am? No I am certainly not! Why would you even allow such ridiculous thoughts! I certainly don't love Sterian anymore. But what about Reaver? No! I don't love him either, how could I! Ugh maybe I should just get rid of him once this whole thing is over. But can I? Of course I can! Stop doubting yourself so!_ Frustrated she stared unseeingly out to sea, lost in her thoughts about the pirate.

Night settled and the stars shone bright in the sky when Shadow returned to her cabin. Reaver had drank another bottle of wine and was sleeping. Glad she wouldn't have to talk to him she slipped out of her clothes, into her nightgown and got in the bed as far away from him as she could. Grumbling in his sleep Reaver reached out and grasped her pulling her back into his chest. Rolling her eyes she decided to just go to sleep instead of fighting him and possibly waking him up.

Her dreams from the previous night repeated themselves and she woke up sweating again. Careful not to wake Reaver she got out of bed and got ready before letting Chaos out of the bathroom. Heading out she found her ship close to another port, and it was still in a snowy climate. Oliver was up and monitoring the crew at the wheel. Seeing her he walked over. "Everything alright Captain? The crew is starting to get anxious with all this mystery. Haven't heard anyone say anything about mutiny yet though."

"Everything is fine." She snapped. Oliver stepped back and she sighed. "They're just going to have to deal with the mystery, they better not talk about mutiny or I'll throw them overboard! Now I don't think I'll be gone for long, hopefully I won't that is."

"Okay Captain. Be safe?" Oliver said before keeping watch on the crew from the wheel again.

Instead of leaving on her own, Shadow made her way to the kitchen on the ship and prepared a sleeping potion for Sterian. Making sure to disguise it she mixed it with a bottle of beer and grabbed an untainted bottle for herself. Once outside his room she didn't knock before entering. He was just waking up, sitting in his bed and gazed up sleepily. Without saying a word Shadow gave him the beer and took a sip of her own.

"Beer? Right in the morning? No offense but I think I'll pass." Sterian said eyeing the bottle warily.

"You do not trust me? Turning down a drink from a pirate is dangerous love. Sign of disrespect." Shadow stated, not entirely sure if what she said was true or not.

Cringing he picked up the bottle and took a sip. "Fine, I'll drink it. I do trust you. Just not alcohol." She snorted and gulped down a good portion of the bottle. Eyeing each other they drank the rest of their beer wordlessly. Sterian's eyes began to droop and he muttered. "You… why…"

Picking up his bottle she began to walk out of the room. "I what? It's not my fault if you can't handle a little beer. We leave in five minutes, if you're not up on deck in time, then just stay in your room." Closing the door she chuckled, that was too easy.

Knocking on Garth and Hammer's door she reiterated the same thing she had just told Sterian. Dropping the empty bottles off at the kitchen she strolled to her cabin to see if Reaver was awake.

* * *

Reaver woke up alone again, quickly getting ready he slipped out of the cabin and pulled a crew member into the shadows. "Give me your gun, without telling anyone, and I won't kill you." He threatened the man. Scared of Reaver, the man hastily retrieved his clockwork pistol and handed it to him. Reaver smiled to himself, pleased. "If you tell anyone, you're as good as dead, remember that." Leaving the man Reaver strode back to the cabin, hiding the gun in his boot.

* * *

Thankfully Reaver was awake, and seemed ready to go. "Good, you're awake, time to go." Was all she told him, last night's thoughts still floating around in each of their heads. On deck the two stood side by side, casting glances at each other in silence.

The other two Heroes appeared in a few minutes. "Where is Sterian?" Hammer asked looking around.

"He won't be joining us, he's still sleeping." Shadow replied looking at the port her ship had pulled up to. It was in disrepair, the town seemingly abandoned. Roof's were caved in from snow and the lighthouse looked like it was about to fall over. Straight ahead were stone stairs that lead to what appeared to be ruins and a few more houses to the right.

Garth analyzed the neglected town. "If from what I've read is correct, the Old Abbey that held the Septimal Key should be up those stairs and past the ruins."

The group of four Heroes and one dog got off the boat heading towards the ruins. "Shouldn't I have some form of weapon in case we run into danger? Which knowing our luck we will…" Reaver spoke up. Shadow sighed before unstrapping her Daichi and tossing it to him. "A sword? You know I prefer guns."

"Yes, I know that. That is precisely why I gave you a _katana_ instead, I don't trust you with a gun." Shadow replied taking the stone stairs two at a time. Slowly the group walked through the ruins which consisted of a long hallway to a single circular room with a few crumbling tombstones and a pedestal in the middle. An object in a blue Will bubble was on the pedestal. Carefully stepping towards it, a magic barrier blocked off the exit leaving Reaver and Shadow trapped in the room with Garth, Hammer and Chaos outside.

Immediately drawing her gun Shadow watched as two flying red orbs of light appeared. Both giggled like a child and transformed into a small fairy-like creatures before sending a fireball towards Shadow. She rolled out of the way and watched as thorn bushes burst through the ground where the fireballs hit.

"Nymphs!" Garth yelled to her through the barrier. "They can only be harmed when not in orb form!"

The Nymphs went back into orbs and flew around sporadically. Tossing Reaver Hal's Rifle Shadow charged up a slow time spell and cast it once a Nymph started to change form again. Aiming straight for the head Shadow shot it five times and watched it fall to the ground bursting apart. Focusing on the last enemy she heard a low growl come from beyond the top of the room. Time was still slowed when the final Nymph changed and Shadow dispatched it just as easily as the first and the spell wore off.

Reaver started to move towards the pedestal when a roar from ahead was heard.

A large creature flew down on the opposite side of the room. It's skin was scaly with two wings and it had a head of a dragon. Two legs with claws protruded from it's body along with a barbed tail. The creature eyed the two Heroes before roaring again.


	12. The Hilt, Mutiny&arriving in Bloodstone

If you find any mistakes or something that doesn't quite make sense let me know! Hope you enjoy! :D

I tried uploading the picture that goes along with this story, but it kept cutting it off no matter how small I made it. So you can look up 'Commission: Missoblivion' by Celestialess on Deviant Art because I'm an idiot and don't know how to put in the link without half of it not showing up. I was given permission by the lovely Celestialess to use the amazing picture of Reaver and Shadow as cover art!

This is the second story in a series of three - Reaver's Past - Fable 2 - Fable 3

Warning: there is violence, strong language and mature content in this story.

Disclaimer: Fable and all that goes with it does not belong to me sadly :(

* * *

"Oh… oh Avo a Wyvern! I've never seen one, they've been considered just a myth! I don't know how to defeat it!" Garth cried to them, a look of desperation on his face.

Shadow glanced at Reaver who had backed up stunned. The Wyvern struck out with it's tail aiming for Shadow, which she avoided by flipping out of the way. Aiming for it's eye she shot and watched the monster bellow then try to claw her. Deftly moving she yelled for Reaver to throw her the Daichi, and then caught it while spinning out of the way of another tail attack. Running forwards she shoved her katana up into it's stomach. The creature howled and swiped at her and she used time travel to sped to the other side of the room out of the way of it's attack. Reaver finally snapped out of his daze and began firing at the creature who then turned it's attention towards him. Simultaneously it tried clawing at Reaver and aiming it's tail towards her. Shadow had jumped out of the way, while Reaver cried out, a claw catching his side as he tried to avoid it.

Immediately Shadow cast a slow time spell and was at his side. Seeing a weakness the Wyvern had started to snap at Reaver with it's sharp teeth. Shadow charged up a more powerful spell and cast it successfully stopping time for a short while. Hauling Reaver behind a tombstone she ran back to face the creature. Shooting, Shadow sprinted up to it again, this time hopping on the tail to climb it's back. Using her Daichi she sliced at the wings and then jumped on its head. Plunging it into it's skull the Wyvern yowled in pain and swung it's head. Shadow held on to her katana but it slipped from the creatures skull and she went flying into the barrier.

Purple blood oozed from the creatures wounds. Despite the pain she was in, Shadow got up and rolled to the side as it's tail came sailing towards her. Pulling out her gun she emptied her bullets into it's head and side-stepped while it's tail flew where her face had just been. Darting towards the creature once more she slid narrowly missing it's claws and brought her katana up to slice open it's neck. The Wyvern wailed with pain and scratched at it's own neck before a sick gurgling sound was heard and it collapsed on the ground in defeat.

Tired Shadow leaned on her katana for support and dragged her feet over to where she had left Reaver. He sat nursing a ghastly wound in his side that blood seeped out of. In shock he couldn't lift his gaze elsewhere. He hadn't seen his own blood in centuries. Grabbing the abandoned Hal's Rifle Shadow placed it on her back once more. She looked over to see the barrier still in place and then shifted her sight to the pedestal. Walking over she reached out to take the item. Energy and power coursed through her body, the Will bubble reacting to her blood. Gritting her teeth she waited it out and finally the energy receded and left a hilt of a sword in her hand. The barrier dropped, Garth and Hammer came rushing in with Chaos. Shadow pocketed the hilt heading back to Reaver and kneeled down. "Someone give me something to use as a tourniquet." Hammer ripped off part of her shirt handing it to her. Moving Reaver's hands away from the wound Shadow tied the cloth around it and grasped his chin forcing him to look at her. "We have to get back to ship, can you stand?"

Angry at his show of weakness Reaver stood and tried walking on his own before stumbling and leaning against a wall for support. Silently Shadow grasped his waist and threw his hand around her shoulders. On the way back Reaver tried supporting as much of his weight as he could, not wanting to look feeble. Knowingly, Shadow pretended that she wasn't helping him as much as she was. Back at the ship Hammer opened the door to Shadow's cabin and they all entered. Shadow helped Reaver lay on the bed before turning towards the other Heroes. "Hammer, Garth, please take Chaos and wait outside. Make sure I am not disturbed." Wordlessly they listened and stepped out. Reaver tried sitting up and Shadow softly pushed him back down. She removed his coat, chest strap, vest and shirt. Hurrying to the bathroom she returned with a bowl of water, towels, bandages and healing potions.

Gently she took off the makeshift tourniquet and began to clean the wound while handing him a healing potion to take. Popping the top he gulped it down and winced. Stemming the bleeding she poured another healing potion onto the wound and bandaged it up. Cleaning the mess up, she went into the bathroom. Not wanting her to find the gun he'd stolen, he reached down taking his boots off and shoved it down his pants. She returned with another bottle of liquid and handed it to him. "What is it?"

"It will help you heal. Since you are a Hero you will already heal faster than normal, this will speed it up even more. Theresa taught me how to make it." She replied picking up his damaged clothes and heading towards the bathroom once more. Looking at the bottle, the liquid was purple. Taking a deep breath he drank it. Slowly he started nodding off and was fast asleep in a matter of minutes. Shadow cleaned the blood from his clothes and sent them to the tailor she had on the ship to be fixed. Hammer and Garth returned to their room with Chaos. Shadow stored the hilt she had retrieved in her safe with her weapons.

Propping Reaver up and covering him with the blanket she headed out to deck to set sail for Bloodstone. Oliver had asked what happened and she snarled at him, annoyed with the man. Once the ship was sailing she returned to her room to make sure Reaver was healing right. Changing his bandages the wound was slightly better but it would still be a few days until it was completely healed. _At least we only have two more days at sea until we reach Bloodstone._ She thought sitting down at her desk looking over some papers.

A few hours later and a knock came at the door. Shadow opened it to reveal an angry Sterian, she searched his eyes for red but didn't see any. "You drugged me! Why in all of Albion did you _drug_ me!"

"I did no such thing." She lied. "Now is not the time. I suggest you leave."

He glanced at Reaver laying in her bed and scrunched up his face. "I heard the crew saying he was hurt. What happened? Have we even reached land anywhere?"

Crossing her arms she took her time to answer while thinking. "We did reach land, you were sleeping. Reaver and I fought a Wyvern. He got injured in the fight. That is all I will tell you. So leave, he needs rest."

Sterian looked at Reaver, then her once more before turning and walking out. Shadow flopped down on the lounge placing the back of her hand on her forehead. "So why aren't we allowed to tell him anything?" Reaver asked, peeking at her with one eye.

Startled she jumped up from sitting. "How long have you been awake!"

"Only a few minutes. Don't change the subject. Why aren't we allowed to tell him?" Reaver replied looking at her with both eyes now.

Nervous and not sure why, she wrung her hands walking over to sit on the bed. Tired of not telling anyone, and feeling somewhat comfortable with Reaver she eyed him. "Theresa and Scythe both told me they sensed something off with him. You weren't lying when you said his eyes turned red, although just now they held no hint of red and he was angry." Reaver scoffed, she continued, ignoring it. "I think we're the only ones to see it yet. I'm not sure why that happens, it never use to happen."

"Maybe he isn't telling us the whole truth? And of course I wasn't lying. It could be that he is trying to mess with your head. Perhaps we should just kill him?" Reaver said waving a hand in the air.

"Of course he isn't telling us everything, but I just know that in time he'll tell me. He could never keep anything from me before, I doubt he will be able to for long. Sterian was never the type to play games, I don't think that is it. Killing him would be a relief, but I want answers first. Now how are you feeling?" She got up flipping the covers over to change his bandages again.

He put on a bored expression trying not to flinch at her movements. "I'm fine, a little flesh wound isn't going to kill me."

Snorting she finished and stood. "Flesh wound? You are such a man. Trying to act all tough like you're invincible. We may have eternal youth and life, but essentially we are not immortal. You'd do well to remember that."

"Oh rubbish, it wasn't that bad. I've been at this far longer than you dear, I know that all too well." He retorted trying to get out of bed. Wincing at the pain that shot through his body he slightly gasped.

Sighing she gently pushed him back down. "I don't care what you think. I _know_ it isn't an injury you can just walk off. You'll be off your feet for at least another day, and it won't be fully healed for a few more after. Let me ask you this since we are alone, the second place we have to go to for the sword is Oakvale." Reaver tensed and narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm not bringing this up for fun, I need to know where to go… and I think you'll know. The Oracle said another piece is in Oakvale, now Wraithmarsh, where the Hero would journey every year. I have no idea what he meant. Do you?"

Reaver looked away for a moment before staring at her. "His mother's grave. He visited it every year until his death. It was a statue of her mainly, I never saw anything suspicious about it. I should be able to lead you to it once in Wraithmarsh."

Grinning she kissed his lips before starting to move away. "I knew you'd know. I am… grateful I guess you could say." His hand shot out and he pulled her back on the bed with him kissing her. "Reaver you're hurt, we can't do anything fun for a few nights." Breaking the kiss she was laying next to him. He pouted like a child and she laughed "You need rest so you heal, should I give you another potion?"

He thought for a moment. "No, I'm good. But it's late is it not? Aren't you going to sleep as well?"

"I was going to sleep on the lounge as to not disturb your wound." She admitted examining his face.

"Nonsense, I'll be fine." He said closing his eyes. Rolling her eyes she turned getting comfortable and fell into a fitful sleep.

The following day was largely uneventful. Reaver stayed in her cabin under sleeping potions. Hammer and Garth stayed in their room, talking to each other and reading. Sterian stayed in his own room, emerging only a few times to simply watch Shadow. Shadow stayed on deck monitoring the crew in a foul mood. Oliver was snapped at and threatened the most he had ever been. At night she slipped into her cabin putting away all her weapons besides her gun. She was sitting on the lounge reading with her mask on when the doors were swung open.

Oliver and six crew members, three to each side, burst into the room weapons raised. Shadow yawned and put her book down. "Evening gentlemen. Lovely night for an attempted revolt isn't it?"

"This ain' no 'attempted' her' missy." One of the crew stated.

Shadow snickered and started to get up when Oliver began talking. "Don't move, or we'll shoot. It's over."

Shadow had to hold back a laugh. "Oh is that so? Tell me, Oliver dear, have you even told the rest of the crew who I really am? And I know the whole crew isn't behind you, what have you done to the others who won't join you? I do hope you haven't sent anyone to collect my guests or they will already be dead."

The crew members with Oliver bristled at her words, clearly uncomfortable with how calm she was. Oliver straightened his shoulders and held his gun steady. "The rest of the crew don't need to know who you are. The cowards are down in the prison. We'll kill them as soon as this is over. I've sent men to guard their rooms, but not to collect them. Now enough talk!"

"Oh no, just a bit more. I certainly do think that if the crew is going to try and over throw me that they should know who I am. Or are you just afraid that once they find out they won't join you? Good, at least the loyal and smart ones are safe. Oliver, I am quite disappointed with you. It's pathetic how you are letting your emotions and feelings for me cloud your judgement." Lifting one finger and pointing to her mask she used a small force push to send it flying off of her face. The crew members gasped and their eyes flew wide. "Yes, I am Shadowfiend. Queen of Albion, Pirate Queen and a Hero. Still think this was a good idea? Jim and Hannah are actually Garth and Hammer - the Heroes of Will and Strength. Plus Reaver here - who luckily for you is still sleeping - is the Hero of Skill. Sterian also happens to be a Will user. So your little rebellion is doomed."

"It is not! You may be a Hero but there's more of us!" Oliver sneered. "Don't let her intimidate you!"

Reaver, who was pretending to be asleep, inched his hand to his pants to the gun he had hid in them. Successfully reaching it he pulled it out aiming and sat up in bed in one fluid movement startling the men. Glancing at Shadow, she chuckled and smiled at him. Reaver grinned back at her saying, "Such fools, they should know better with me in the room."

"You join us and you can be Captain." Oliver hastily said, knowing there was no way they'd win against both of them.

"Yes, he'll be Captain until the threat that only I can stop comes and takes over the world." Shadow replied bored.

Reaver thought a minute before speaking. "As… tempting as your offer is, she has a point."

"You're just saying that because you're falling for her." Oliver stated bitterly, earning himself a bullet in the leg.

"I don't 'like' anyone, let alone 'fall' for someone." Reaver said narrowing his eyes.

"Liar! I can see it in the way you two look at each other!" Oliver shouted.

Reaver snarled and was about to shoot him in the head when Shadow stopped him. "Enough! Your attempts are weak Oliver, we're just being civil for this quest. Now men, I suggest you put down your arms, gather the rest of the crew who revolted, line up on deck and wait for me. And do not tell the rest who I am, they will find out soon enough. Leave!" The men dropped their guns and ran out leaving Oliver nursing the wound in his leg.

"You bitch!" He cried while she got up and walked over.

She kicked his side before grabbing him by the hair forcing him to stand. He tried bringing up his gun to shoot her, but she wrenched it out of his hands. Her fist snapped forward connecting with his jaw and a sickening crunch sound was followed by his scream. Continuing to beat him until he was an utter, unrecognizable mess she then shoved his broken, bruised body to the floor.

Reaver had settled to watching, enjoying the agonizing wails from the man and admiring Shadow's work. "Time to deal with the crew? I wish to accompany you, it's always fun watching them squirm and then tortured."

Shadow laughed and watched him get dressed while she bound Oliver's hands behind his back. Again she grabbed his hair forcing him to his feet and pushed him out to deck where more than half the crew was lined up. Reaver strode out besides her and let out a low whistle shaking his head smirking. She grinned at the gasps and shudders of fear when they recognized who she was and upon seeing Oliver's state. "So you thought you could mutiny on me? I am the Pirate Queen for a reason, you should have known better. But what is done is done. Here is your idiotic, mislead leader. Bring me some chains and something heavy to attach them to." A few men ran, returning with her demands. She proceeded to fasten them together, and then tie them to Oliver's feet. "Watch while your 'leader' sinks to his death." An evil smile curled her lips while she thrust Oliver off of the side and watched him sink into the dark water. "Now what should I do with the rest of you?"

"You could always have them fight each other to see who gets to live. Thats always entertaining." Reaver offered grinning.

Returning the gesture she faced the men. "Get ready men, last man alive gets to stay that way." All hell broke loose on deck after the words passed her lips. Some of the men pulled out swords, others guns. Shadow and Reaver stepped back to watch the madness unfold. One man shot another while he was impaled on a sword. A cowardly man tried hiding away from the fight but Reaver pulled out his gun and shot him. Observing the fight Shadow spoke. "Where and how did you get that gun? I'm surprised that you have not tried to kill or threaten me with it yet."

Reaver chortled and returned the gun to his holster clasping his hands behind his back. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it dear."

Shadow turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry about it? Really, was what Oliver said true?"

Reaver sighed wearily and waved a hand in the air. "Of course it's not. I just happen to be smart enough to discern that in order to defeat Jack you will be needed. After that is taken care of I will kill you."

"I doubt it, but think that if you wish." Shadow stated turning back to the last few remaining men.

Reaver scrutinized her out of the corner of his eye but said nothing more. At last one man, panting and wounded hobbled over to her. Smiling she stepped forwards, "Good show, but unfortunately for you I lied. No one who betrays me gets to live," and shot him at point blank range. Bringing the gun to her lips she blew away the smoke and holstered it. Reaver grasped her waist crashing his lips against hers.

Breaking the kiss a few moments later a sly smile spread on his face. "That little move is extremely alluring."

Laughing she placed her mask on and started kicking bodies off the ship heading towards the prison in the of the hold of the boat. Reaver trailed behind her silently. Once in the prison she found the rest of her crew locked up, along with the tailor, cook and band. "Ah! You are alive, brilliant! Now the crew that defied me have been taken care of, along with Oliver. Some of their bodies are up on deck, I need you to throw them overboard and scrub the deck clean of blood. We should arrive in Bloodstone sometime tomorrow." Finishing she opened the doors and let the men scurry away. Now she turned to Reaver and held her hand out. "Gun."

Snickering he turned and started walking back to her rooms. "No."

Rolling her eyes she followed and locked the doors behind them once in her cabin. They celebrated that night in their favorite way, thrilled with the mixture of pleasure and pain.

The next day brought explanations of last night to the other three companions. Tension with the remaining crew eased as they arrived in Bloodstone. Shadow stood in her normal pirate outfit on deck with Chaos by her side and the four Heroes behind her. A crowd formed at the docks, all clamoring for her attention while she walked off the ship. People clustered around her, both men and women flirting, hoping to be invited back to the mansion. Reaver was not at all pleased by all the attention she was receiving, and he none. In a fit of jealousy he pulled out his gun and shot the nearest person. The crowd split apart and Shadow crossed her arms giving him an annoyed look. After the incident, the hoard of people started to break apart and headed either to the pub or their street corners. Shadow gestured for the Heroes to follow her while she turned and started heading up to her mansion.

Reaver walked to her side and she glanced at him. "Really? Was that necessary?"

"Of course my dear. They better start learning who I am since it is my town." He replied lips curling.

Shaking her head she decided to ignore him and hopped up to her doorman. "I'm having a party tonight at 8. Make the proper preparations." Continuing on into the house she led them up to the guest rooms. Stopping at the first one she gestured to it. "Hammer, Garth, this is your room." Putting them together once more she smiled deviously. Hammer scowled muttering under her breath walking in behind Garth. "I'll have your previous masquerade outfits sent to your room for the party!"

"What!" Hammer blanched.

Shadow laughed and continued to the next room. "Sterian, this is your room. There are some clothes in there that you can look through for tonight."

"So where are you staying? Since this is my house I will be staying in my bedroom, but what about you?" Reaver inquired looking at her.

Shadow turned to him with narrowed eyes, but Sterian spoke up first. "There's always room for you in my bed. No one in their right mind would turn you away, but seeing as Reaver is a dolt it's not that surprising." Shadow let out a short burst of laughter and then covered her mouth suppressing it.

Reaver glared at the other man, hand twitching towards his gun. "Speak for yourself. This is my home, she stays with me." He then stalked off ending the discussion.

Sterian turned towards Shadow who looked mixed between amused and angry. "You really can stay with me if you wish." He stepped up to her and gently kissed her lips before disappearing into his room.

Shadow stayed there for a moment before abruptly turning on her heel and striding towards her room. Reaver was sitting at a desk looking at the papers. Chaos ran into the room and jumped on the bed. Reaver made a disgusted face and shooed him off. Chaos whined but jumped down and curled up on a dog bed in the corner. "I'm going to go over somethings in _my_ study. Hurry up and get ready then let me know when you're done. Chaos, watch him and make sure he doesn't go through my things." Strolling down to the study she heard Reaver curse at her and she smiled. Settling down at her desk with a glass of wine she started to organize the papers putting them away; couldn't have people from the party seeing them.

A sound from the door drew her attention and she found Sterian standing there watching her. "Why do you keep just watching me? It's annoying, stop."

He strode in to stand right in front of her. "I watch you because you're a beautiful sight. Who wouldn't want to watch you?" Not giving her the chance to reply he closed his lips over hers and pulled her up from her seat crushing her against him. At first she melted against him, and somewhere deep down in her heart, she wanted him. Her mind on the other hand, was telling her no. Scythe and Theresa's words came to her, and being a practical woman, she listened to her head and pushed him away. Confused he reached out to touch her cheek but she jerked back. "Why? Why him and not me? What does he have that I don't?" He whispered to her, hurt clear on his face.

"I don't like him! It's just sex! And I know that you want more than that, and I can't give more than that. Just… just leave me and go get ready for the party." Shadow replied turning her back on him.

"I love you. I'll always love you. You can't change that." He whispered again before leaving her.

Once he was gone Shadow dropped into her chair and gulped down the rest of her glass thinking to herself. _What am I going to do about him? And why does everyone think that Reaver and I like each other! How preposterous… right? _Grumbling to herself she cleaned up the rest of the desk before walking back to her room to see if Reaver was almost ready.

Reaver stood in front of a mirror wearing a brown tuxedo outfit that had a white vest and cravat. He was straightening his cravat and fastening a brown mask with a white twirling design on it. Shadow sat on the bed crossing her legs waiting for him to be done primping his image. Turning towards her, he strode over to stand before her. "Aren't you going to get ready?"

She pushed him back getting up from the bed and continued to guide him back until he was out of the room. "Of course, but I'll do so now that you are out of the room. Maybe wait in an extra guest room until the party starts?" With that she closed and locked the door in his face. Reaver scrunched up his face and swiveled around to stalk around his mansion.


	13. A Party, the Shadow Court & an Anaconda

If you find any mistakes or something that doesn't quite make sense let me know! Hope you enjoy! :D

I tried uploading the picture that goes along with this story, but it kept cutting it off no matter how small I made it. So you can look up 'Commission: Missoblivion' by Celestialess on Deviant Art because I'm an idiot and don't know how to put in the link without half of it not showing up. I was given permission by the lovely Celestialess to use the amazing picture of Reaver and Shadow as cover art!

This is the second story in a series of three - Reaver's Past - Fable 2 - Fable 3

Warning: there is violence, strong language and mature content in this story.

Disclaimer: Fable and all that goes with it does not belong to me sadly :(

* * *

On his trip he passed a few storage rooms, stopping at one he decided to head inside to pass the time. Lighting the lamp his gaze immediately fell on a old worn looking chest. _Of all the damn storage rooms I have in this house, why did I have to walk into this blasted one?_ He thought to himself rubbing at the headache that had suddenly sprung to life. Walking over he examined the chest and noticed that it looked like someone had attempted to pick the lock. He chuckled to himself and decided to leave the chest, not wanting to dredge up the old memories opening it would bring. Especially with the odd feelings he had been having lately. Striding out of the room he thought to himself. _They couldn't be actual __**human **__**emotions**__ could they? And why or who were causing them? It can't be Shadow… no woman besides __**her**__ ever made me feel anything. But she does look exactly like __**her**__, and she's so different than the others… What am I thinking! I am Reaver, no woman will ever tie me down… right?_ Pushing his thoughts aside he found himself in the study drinking a glass of wine.

Before he could completely settle Garth walked in already dressed for the night. Reaver rubbed at his eyebrows while the other started to speak. "Reaver… how exactly… do you… umm… hmm, how do I word this?"

"You're coming to me for advice? On women?" Seeing Garth's shocked expression he scoffed. "I'm not daft, it's obvious that you and Hammer like each other. Maybe you should try kissing her?"

Garth's brow furrowed and he rubbed his chin. "That is a little too forward for me… I'm not sure."

Reaver rolled his eyes. "Then why don't you try flirting with her? Give her compliments, make sure you dance with her. Woo the woman!" Garth gave a look mixed between worry and doubt. Reaver sighed and continued to give the man advice.

* * *

Shadow on the other hand, had been busy getting herself ready. She had on a lavender purple dress that was floor length with a slit up to her thigh. The sleeves started to open up at mid forearm and her neckline tantalizingly showed off some of her bust. The dress was partially backless, showing off toned, yet feminine muscles. She had lavender pumps and a gun strapped to her thigh. Her makeup consisted of eyeliner, mascara, lavender eyeshadow with flecks of sage and a nude lipstick with a gloss over it. She had also fastened a lavender mask that had sage swirls dancing on the edges with two feathers, one lavender and one sage. Satisfied with her look a knock on the door drew her out of her reverie. Annoyed she shouted, "Who is it?"

"It's me. Umm I… umm…" Hammer stammered.

Shadow opened the door and scanned the other woman who was in her dress awkwardly fidgeting and wringing her hands. "Makeup again?" Shadow asked, Hammer nodded and walked in. "So, how have things been going with Garth?"

"I'm not exactly sure, I like him, and I think he may like me but I'm not sure." She rushed out nervously sitting down on the bed taking off her mask.

Shadow sighed and started applying Hammer's makeup. "He does like you, why don't you try kissing him?"

Hammer started blushing madly. "I… oh no… no way! I couldn't do… do that."

"And why not?" Shadow asked. Hammer gave her a horrified look. "Fine, why don't you flirt with him? Give him some compliments, laugh at his jokes, flutter your eyelashes and… well with Garth be yourself. Trust me, you'll be fine. Don't forget to drink too! That always helps." Getting up she walked to the door opening it. Reaver stood on the other side of the door, hand raised in the progress of knocking. Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"How quaint. Ah hello Hammer dear." Hammer got up putting on her mask and walked past the two.

"Thanks." She muttered to Shadow passing her.

"Do have fun with Garth tonight." Shadow said throwing her a wink causing her to scurry away, her blush deepening.

"Interesting, Garth came to me for help with her." Reaver stated offering his arm to her.

She smiled gesturing for Chaos to stay in the room before taking his arm. "It's so obvious that they like each other, I wonder when they'll finally get together." Now at the top of the steps, the people who had arrived gathered around to get a glimpse of their Pirate Queen, who was rumored to have a new man on her arm. For a few hours Shadow wandered around the party talking and sharing stories of her greatness. Reaver had been chatting up a group of people by the fireplace.

Shadow decided now was the best time to slip away to take care of a few things. She slyly made her way up to her room and changed into simple pants, boots, corset, a pouch on her waist with her gun, and another mask, all dyed red and gold. Convincing a drunk and two whores to follow her, she stealthily slipped out of the house with them behind her. Unfortunately, Reaver had been watching her out of the corner of his eye, wondering why she had changed. Once he saw her leave, he made an excuse to leave the group he was talking to and peeked out of the door. Shadow was leading the 3 people down the street to the water front. _How odd, what is she doing?_ He thought to himself. Deciding to follow her to satisfy his curiosity, he slinked through the shadows a good distance away from her.

At the waterfront she started heading up into Wraithmarsh, her followers too drunk to care or notice where she was leading them. _Is she… no… why would she take mine? What in all of Albion goes on through that pretty little head of hers?_ Reaver thought stalking her. After killing hoards of Hollow Men and a Banshee, Shadow and her 'companions' were at the Shadow Court. Leading them inside, she gave each of them a seal, telling them that it would protect them from harm. Reaver waited outside the crypt, leaning against a tree. About a half hour later, Shadow came out alone, with the seals in her pouch and attached to her waist. "Have fun in there?" Reaver asked causing her to jump and aim her gun at him.

Upon seeing it was him she narrowed her eyes and put away her gun. "Why are you here and not at the party?"

Pushing off the tree and striding over to her he talked. "Why am I not at the party? Why are _you_ not at the party ma petite nuit?"

Rolling her eyes she started to walk away. "I'm not your 'little night' Reaver."

Striding up to her side he now walked besides her. "Ah, you can think that if you wish. Now why did you just deliver our sacrifices, hmm?"

She hid her face from him with her hair and looked the other way. "I did it so that we are not distracted during this little 'adventure'. Don't read too much into it, it doesn't mean a thing."

Reaver didn't believe her, but he decided to let it go for now. Walking through Wraithmarsh always put him on edge and for now he wanted to pay attention to his surroundings. Shadow noticed how tense he was. "So how was Oakvale before it became this?"

Reaver sent her a glare. "Why do you want to know?"

"Why not? I'm just curious." She replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Oakvale… was so different, all the places I've been to since have never compared…" Reaver continued talking about Oakvale on the way back to Bloodstone, visibly relaxing.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the party Sterian was looking around for Shadow and could not find her anywhere, Reaver either, which worried him. Garth and Hammer were drunk and dancing together. At a turn in the dance Hammer stumbled into Garth, causing their lips to touch. Both of their eyes shot wide open and Hammer's face was quickly turning a bright red. They swiftly pulled apart and stared at each other for a few seconds. Then they both stepped forward and kissed again, with courage that only a night of revelry could provide. Sterian watched from a corner and frowned. Why couldn't he have some happiness?

About an hour and a half after Shadow and Reaver had disappeared, they reappeared. Shadow kissed Reaver before vanishing up the stairs, only to reappear a few minutes later back in her dress outfit. The two continued to mingle with the crowd separately, and Sterian approached her while the band ended a song.

"May I have the next dance?" He asked holding his hand out to her.

Her brow furrowed, but she accepted his hand and the band started to play a slow song. _Great._ She thought while he pulled her into his arms and started leading her along the dance floor. They danced in silence for a short bit, Shadow trying to not look at him, Sterian just staring at her. "Would you stop looking at me like that!"

"I don't understand, you love attention, so why don't you like me looking at you? And where were you and Reaver?" He replied confused.

"I don't mind people looking at me, but you... you look at me like you're cataloging my every move and are going to do something stupid at any moment. Reaver and I had some fun." Looking away from his piercing gaze, she noticed he had lead them to an empty corner of the room. He dipped her down and kissed her holding her close to him. For once she just let him, and returned his kiss, tired of fighting him.

The sound of a gun cocking separated the two, and Reaver wore an almost manic smile. "Mind if I cut in?"

Shadow giggled, _giggled,_ behind a hand before catching herself and going stone-faced. "I'm sure Sterian won't mind." She breathed out before taking Reaver's hand while he holstered his gun.

Sterian scowled crossing his arms and left the party, retreating to his room. Reaver effortlessly glided them around the room, and the other guests left the dance floor, watching in awe at the seemingly perfect couple. Showing off, Reaver twirled her away and then pulled her back to him in a flourish. Both were smiling at the other, lost in their eyes. Soon the song ended and Reaver kissed her hand. Shadow's lips curled and she nodded her head in acknowledgement before winking at him and slowly sauntering through the crowd. Hammer and Garth had retreated to their room, drunk and hanging off of each other. When the party came to a close, Shadow and Reaver retreated to their room accompanied by a few other people.

The next day consisted of Hammer and Garth awkwardly nursing hangovers (with help from Garth's Willpowers) and talking through last night since they didn't fully remember it. Shadow sat in the study going over papers, only being interrupted by Sterian, who would just watch her then go back to his room or Reaver. On one such interruption, Reaver inquired about who had tried to pick the lock on the old chest in a storage room. Shadow informed him that she was the one who had tried, and was impressed with the lock, but that also meant that whatever the chest held he valued above all else. When she asked what was in it, Reaver smiled deviously and left the room, angering Shadow. At night she gave him a health potion laced with sedatives for a bit of a payback, and laughed when he succumbed to sleep attempting to glare at her. To top it off, Shadow had Chaos sleep in the bed since it was big enough.

In the morning when Reaver woke up, Chaos was snuggled up to him, and Shadow was gone. Cursing he jumped out of bed and stomped around the house to find Shadow sitting in the storage room with the chest, just looking at it frustrated. Without thinking he walked over and grabbed her by the arm shaking her. "What the HELL." He shouted in her face.

She narrowed her eyes and wrenched her arm away. "Open it now."

"Oh no, I don't think so. You'll never know what is in there. It's for my eyes only, dear." He turned and left the room, leaving Shadow pissed off and dying of curiosity, though she did think it was something from Oakvale.

Resolving that she wasn't going to get anywhere with it for now, she left the room and went to Sterian's room. Now that Reaver was fully healed, they were going to find the next piece of the sword. Shadow hadn't told the others this yet, because first she had to make sure Sterian was taken care of. When she entered he was sitting on his bed reading a book. Upon seeing her enter, he marked his page and put it away then got up and walked over to her. "Yes?"

Shadow trailed a finger down his chest before whispering to him. "Turn around." Confused, Sterian turned his back to her, and Shadow hit him over the head with the butt of her gun successfully knocking him unconscious. Putting her gun away she picked him up and placed him onto the bed. Leaving the room she rounded up the other Heroes. Once they were all in the study she spoke. "Today we travel into Wraithmarsh for the second piece of the sword. Sterian and Chaos will not be joining us. Meet me at the front door in 10 minutes." Striding away without waiting for an answer she lingered around the main hall.

10 minutes later Shadow was walking through the door with the other Heroes following her. At the entrance to Wraithmarsh Hammer spoke up. "What exactly are we looking for here? Or where are we going?"

"The last piece is at Ranger's mother's grave. Reaver if you would lead."

He sighed theatrically. "If I must."

A hoard of Hollow Men attacked them soon after and once they were recovering a raspy women's voice floated through their ears. "What would Rose say if she could see you now? Do you think she would be proud? Do you think she would recognize the creature you've become." The Heroes looked around, trying to spot the Banshee. "Rose would have done anything to protect you. She even gave her life, and what have you done about it? Nothing, nothing at all."

Shadow growled catching sight of a Shadow Child and shot it in the head.

"Could you do nothing to save your sister? Were you too weak to stop her death?" The Banshee croaked on, Shadow spinning trying to find her and her children. "You still hear Rose's death cry when you try to sleep at night, don't you?"

"SHUT UP!" Shadow screamed shooting one more Child while Hammer smashed another.

"Hammer still thinks her father's death is your fault. One day she will betray you in revenge." The Banshee continued.

"Don't listen to her, it's not true!" Hammer shouted to Shadow. Garth set one ablaze with Reaver shooting the last Child.

A white Queen Banshee appeared before Shadow and screamed. "You love him, but he will never love you back. He will betray you, and all your secrets."

Shadow shot the Banshee in the head repeatedly, even after it was dead and her bullets were gone and the only thing that happened was a clicking sound. Reaver walked over and placed his hand on hers lowering the gun and looking at her strangely. Snapping out of her crazed state she refilled her gun walking forward. No one said a word while the group walked into another open area.

"The villagers of Oakvale cry out your name. Where are you? What did you do to me?" The group was instantly searching for another Banshee. "The whole world despises you. I have seen where murderers like you go. It is a dark, desolate place." A Child swiped at Reaver's feet and he jumped to the side shooting it at the same time. "Why do you think you continue to cheat death? Not even oblivion wants you."

"I will not fall to your empty words." Reaver stated puffing out his chest.

"The soul of the one you loved and killed wanders here. She shrieks in suffering." Reaver's chest deflated and his eyes had gone wide. Garth threw a lighting bolt at a Child and Hammer struck another. "You bring only despair to this world. It is better off without you. Do you really think everything in existence revolves around you? This world will carry on without your _parasitic_ presence." Shadow shot two Children consecutively and swirled to see another Queen Banshee appear, this time before Reaver. "You love her, but she will never love you back. You betrayed your love before, and herself twice, what makes you think that she could ever hold any type of feeling for you? She will kill you in the end." Reaver narrowed his eyes and shot the Banshee before giving a strained, insane looking grin and continuing forward.

"We are almost there, should be right past this next clearing." Reaver stated, gun at the ready.

"The people you see, all the people you talk to, they are not real. You are alone in this universe. Terribly alone, Garth. " Garth stiffened and blades came alive circling around him. "You are worthless, let me take your life now and put you to rest." Shadow shot a Child that was peaking out from behind a bush. "Succumb to my embrace. Come with me, my love. I am your bride, I will not leave you like she will. Love will not be enough to keep her with you."

"You waste your unnatural breath creature." Garth growled sending the blades into a Child, then cast a spell to protect his thoughts from the Banshee.

"You think you're a hero? Taking orders from a weak, old, blind woman; don't you have a mind of your own, Hammer?" The Banshee rasped, changing her target. "Close your eyes. You cannot escape the inevitable."

"Oh, rot in hell." Hammer said whacking a Child. Shadow rolled back shooting another that had tried to creep up behind her.

"Nothing you do means anything, and when you die, you will be forgotten. I will bring you the peace you've been seeking." The Banshee croaked on. "Think of all the time you've wasted fighting blame, when you could have been leading a normal life." Reaver shot the final Child and once more, a Queen Banshee appeared, this time in front of Hammer. "How could any man find you anything but repulsive? He's already called you a barbarian before." Hammer brought her hammer high above her head and sent it crashing down on the Banshee.

"What is with the Banshee's? They've never hid like that before." Shadow remarked following Reaver to an old derelict cemetery with a statue of a woman in a robe holding an axe in the middle.

Reaver shrugged. "I'm not sure, but that's the statue."

Shadow cocked her head in thought and walked close to the sculpture. It seemed almost as if the stone was calling to her blood, she reached out and touched the base of the statue. A blue outline flashed over her and she gritted her teeth while pain coursed through her body. A blade rose up from the earth and into Shadow's hand, the pain fleeing her body. The ground started to shake beneath the Heroes and Shadow sheathed the blade piece she had received and backed up a good distance away. The muddy earth besides the statue gave away and a giant muddy green coloured Anaconda slithered from the ground.

"Bloody hell." Hammer muttered. The snake hissed at the group before lunging towards Shadow. She rolled out of the way and shot at the serpent. Garth charged up a blades spell and threw them at the snake. Hammer had ran behind the creature and brought her hammer down on it's tail before ducking behind a mausoleum. The creature made a strange wailing sound and dove back into the soft ground. In it's stead, smaller snakes came out of the ground and the Heroes took them down quickly. A patch of earth started to cave in and the Anaconda shot out aiming for Shadow. She jumped out of the way just in time and shot at the creature. Strange orange blood seeped from the snakes wounds and it retreated back into the earth after Hammer smashed it's side and Garth had released a fireball at it.

A larger amount of smaller snakes materialized. While the Heroes were still getting rid of the lesser snakes, Shadow noticed some earth close to Reaver begin to vanish. Not realizing what she was doing, Shadow had started to run and jumped, tackling Reaver to the ground as the Anaconda hurtled out of the ground. She had been fast enough to save Reaver another wound, but the serpent had bite into her leg and venom sprung to life, causing a burning sensation to form. Shadow cursed and rolled off of Reaver to shot at the creature that was lurking above the two. At first Reaver didn't understand why she tackled him, until he saw the snake above them. He reached over snatching Shadow's Daichi and while she began to shoot, he stood up and thrust the katana up and into the Anaconda's head. The snake hissed and Reaver pulled the katana out just as Garth let a powerful lighting spell fly from his hands and hit the snake. Seizing up, the creature let out bizarre gurgling noises before flopping onto the ground, smoke rising off of it's scaly skin.

Reaver smirked turning to look at Shadow, but the smirk quickly vanished upon him seeing she was unconscious. He knelt down besides her and examined her leg. The wound consisted of snake bites that seemed to be getting infected already. Garth kneeled next to Reaver and placed a tourniquet around the bites and sent some healing waves into her leg.

"This is not good, Anaconda's are usually not venomous, but this one seemed different and may have been." Garth stated worried.

"Of course it's not good! She's passed out!" Reaver shouted picking Shadow and her gun up, causing the other two to shoot each other knowing, annoyed looks. "Why did she have to idiotically do that!" Reaver muttered under his breath, angry. An odd feeling gripped at his insides, making him feel like they were being squeezed. _I'm not actually __**worried**__ about her am I? What the hell is going on. And what were those damn Banshee's going on about!_ He thought to himself on the way back to Bloodstone.

At Bloodstone Manor Reaver kicked in the door theatrically and carried Shadow bridal style to their shared room. Garth and Hammer trailed after him talking to each other about Shadow's condition and the Banshee's acting different. Reaver laid Shadow onto the bed and took the tourniquet off to examine her wound. It looked bad, the skin around the bites had started to turn a blue colour and she was paler than normal. Reaver groaned and massaged his temples.

"Little Sparrow is in need of help only I can offer." Came an all-too familiar, unchanging voice.

Reaver snapped his head to look at Theresa. "What is it that you are going to offer her?"

"That I cannot say. Hammer, Garth, take Chaos and head to your rooms. Reaver, a word if I may?" Theresa gestured for him to come closer.

Hammer and Garth left silently, closing the door behind them. Reaver reluctantly moved closer to the old bat. "What is it?"

"That bite was not meant to happen. Your and Sparrow's developing… 'relationship' has caused ripples in events that I have not seen. The Banshee's acting strangely, then her getting bitten, it's not quite right." Theresa began.

"'Not quite right.'? You're joking right? I mean OF COURSE things aren't 'quite right' damnit! And there is no 'developing relationship' going on between us!" Reaver scowled pacing the room.

"Be careful of your feelings for her Reaver, they may get you into more trouble than you're willing to be in. For now you must leave. I have work and I must not be disturbed." Theresa's gaze seemed to unseeingly following him with those milky white orbs.

Reaver huffed and then left the room. Theresa locked the door behind her and pulled up a chair next to Shadow's bed. Getting out some old ingredients she began to make an old, forgotten potion filled with strong healing properties. Theresa poured it down Shadow's mouth before getting out a few other strange ingredients. These were for a powerful, forbidden spell that Theresa had to weave to save Shadow's life. She lit a few candles muttering an ancient spell. Adding the other components she would light them on fire above Shadow's body, chanting in an eerie unrecognizable language. Near the end, the smoke from the burning of ingredients weaved around and seemingly through her body, Theresa appearing to be directing the smoke. Finally Theresa uttered the last words and collapsed back into the chair and the smoke vanished.


	14. A Death in the Group

Sorry the chapters are starting to get shorter! If you find any mistakes or something that doesn't quite make sense let me know! Hope you enjoy! :D

I tried uploading the picture that goes along with this story, but it kept cutting it off no matter how small I made it. So you can look up 'Commission: Missoblivion' by Celestialess on Deviant Art because I'm an idiot and don't know how to put in the link without half of it not showing up. I was given permission by the lovely Celestialess to use the amazing picture of Reaver and Shadow as cover art!

This is the second story in a series of three - Reaver's Past - Fable 2 - Fable 3

Warning: there is violence, strong language and mature content in this story.

Disclaimer: Fable and all that goes with it does not belong to me sadly :(

* * *

Shadow awoke with a start, coughing and sitting up. "What… what happened… Theresa? Why… why are you here?"

"I had to save your life little Sparrow." Shadow gritted her teeth at the name but remained silent. "Like I told Reaver, that bite was not meant to happen. Your and Reaver's developing 'relationship' has caused ripples in events that I have not seen. The Banshee's acting strangely, then you getting bitten, it's not quite right."

"I have nothing with Reaver! Damnit, why do people keep assuming that!" Shadow scowled.

"Lie to yourself if you must, but you and Reaver care for each other. Sparrow... I had to perform ancient forbidden magic to save you." Theresa's voice wavered a tiny bit, and Shadow watched her carefully. "You are truly immortal now, and no longer need the Shadow Court to keep your youth and beauty."

Shadow gasped. "But… how! What about Chaos? Theresa, you must teach me this spell!"

Theresa stood up and clasped her hands in front of her. "Maybe in time I will teach you, but not today. You are the only one affected by this. Be careful little Sparrow, the Shadow Court will not be pleased if you stop your sacrifices." Theresa then vanished in a flash of blue.

"Wait! Argh! That bloody women always just ups and disappears on me!" Shadow muttered under her breath while bending down to check on her leg. The wound and any signs she had ever had it were gone. It looked like her usual perfect skin. Shadow stared at her leg, poking it a few times before getting out of bed and stretching. She felt absolutely amazing! Shadow changed into a red nightgown that had lace on the edges and a low neckline. She stepped out into the hallway to find Reaver making his way towards her.

Reaver stopped upon seeing her out of bed in that sexy nightgown. "So, you are alright, yes?"

Shadow smiled coyly at him and pranced by him down the steps. "I'm purr-fect darling." She said rolling her r's.

Reaver stared after her for about five minutes before shaking his head clear and meandered around the house. Shadow had just past Sterian's room when the door flew open. Sterian came out looking pissed off and he locked eyes with Shadow. They were his crystal clear blue eyes, no signs of red. "Why. Just, what the HELL was that for? Why do you insist on tormenting me! Especially wearing something like that!"

Shadow feigned innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about. And I can dress however I want to."

Sterian seized Shadow and pulled her into his room shutting and locking the door behind him. He tossed her onto the bed and climbed on top, kissing her. Shadow was shocked and didn't have time to grasp what was happening before her body started reacting. She kissed him back and pried off his shirt, too full of lust to stop now.

A half-hour later Sterian held Shadow close to him. "Why did you do that earlier today?"

Shadow sighed and pushed him away getting up. "Because I did." Picking up her clothes and putting them back on, she checked herself in the mirror fixing her hair and makeup.

Sterian sat up in bed watching her. "Just tell me."

Shadow, having perfected her image, turned to him. "Let's get one thing straight, this was just sex, nothing more. And if you think that you can boss me around, you've got another thing coming." Turning on her heel she strode out of the room and to the study.

Garth was in there and his eyes bulged at her outfit before he regained his composure. "Evening Shadow, I must say I'm quite shocked that you are up and moving so soon."

"Ah yes, well, if it weren't for our dear friend Theresa, I wouldn't be moving right now." Shadow replied pouring a glass of wine for herself and offered one to Garth.

He scrunched up his nose at the glass. "No thanks, I can barely remember what happened at the party the other night, I don't need to drink ever again."

Shadow laughed lightly and shoved the glass into his hand. "You don't remember? Does Hammer remember?"

Garth looked at the glass with distaste. "No I don't. Hammer does not remember much either. Can you help fill us in?"

Shadow grinned taking a sip of her wine and then cleared her throat. "Well, I distinctly remember seeing you guys making out in a corner and then heading upstairs together."

Garth's jaw dropped and he stared at Shadow. "No…"

"Yup, I swear I'm not lying or playing any games. Ask Sterian or Reaver if you don't believe me." Shadow replied, bored now and leaning back in the chair.

"I… oh… _oh shit_." Garth mumbled walking away.

As soon as he departed, Reaver entered, looking thoughtful. "And how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling amazing." Shadow said stretching teasingly.

"Why did you take our sacrifices the other night?" He asked seriously.

"What is in the chest?" She fired back at him.

"Come on you stubborn women! Just tell me!"

Shadow slapped Reaver across the face. He glared at her and raised his hand to hit her back. For some reason however, he just couldn't bring himself to hit her. Shadow saw his pause and placed her hands on his chest and ran them up to his shoulders. He shivered involuntarily and whispered into her ear. "You blasted women." She nipped his ear a bit and ran a hand down to where he had holstered _her_ gun. Grabbing her gun she shoved him back and laughed.

"Oh I know, I'm just terrible. Sorry dear, had to get my gun back." Shadow said seeing the hate stares she was getting from him. "Well I couldn't very well trust you to give it back to me if I asked."

"Maybe you should have tried." He scowled and left the room.

Shadow frowned. _What the hell has gotten into the damn men around here!_ She thought before Hammer burst through the door and grabbed Shadow's shoulders. "Did we really kiss?"

"Yes, and you didn't just kiss, you were making out! I don't know what you did once you went to your room though." Shadow replied brushing Hammer's hands off.

"Oh… Oh no. We kissed and we don't even remember it! Damnit! Ugh. What do I do now!" She whined sitting down in a chair and cradling her head.

"Well, we aren't leaving till tomorrow morning, I suggest you go back up and talk to him about it." Shadow suggested while waving her hand in the air.

Hammer stood up and fidgeted walking to the door. "Yeah, I guess that is the only thing I can do."

"Do have fun dear!" Shadow shouted waving at her.

Hammer muttered under her breath, "Bitch," and had a small panic attack on the way to her room. Garth sat on the bed indian style and patted on the bed for her to join him. "Um, I… I'm not exactly sure what to say to be honest."

"I am unsure as well. I…" Garth looked away from her for a second before looking straight into her eyes. She returned his gaze and their eyes answered the question neither had asked. Timidly Garth inched towards her and gently kissed her lips. Hammer sighed and pulled him closer…

* * *

Shadow laid down on a lounge in the study and was enjoying the warmth of the fire when someone sat down by her legs. Cracking an eye open, Sterian was smiling down at her. He scooped up her face and brought it to his own and kissed her passionately. Tugging at the buttons on his shirt, she successfully got it off and he had started to pull her nightgown up. Someone clearing their throat separated the two and Reaver stood there scowling. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything important." Sterian glared at the other man and gathered Shadow in his arms beginning to carry her up to his room. Reaver clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Uh-ah, she stays. We have a bit of… _business_ to attend to."

Sterian glowered at the man, ready to argue when Shadow waved her hand and got out of his rams. "Fine, Sterian, wait for me in your room." Winking she gave him a quick kiss and sent him off. "What Reaver?"

"I need a few answers. Why did you take those sacrifices? And what exactly did Theresa do?" He asked examining her face.

Which her face had gone red slightly and she crossed her arms looking at a wall. "I already told you the other night! It's so that we can focus on the quest. It meant nothing, it… why do you even care."

Conflicted he wasn't sure what to do. His body was aching to hold her and yet his head was telling him no, she means nothing. So he stood there, watching her send nasty looks at the wall. "What did Theresa do?"

Her gaze snapped back to his and she sneered. "What does it matter to you what she did? I know you don't care so what are you planning?"

Reaver looked at her emotionlessly, "No, I don't care." Promptly turning on his heel he marched back up to his room and went to bed. Shadow stood there, feeling like she had been slapped. Eventually she snapped out of it and went to Sterian's room for the night.

The following morning brought packing to sail again, and currently Shadow was picking through some of her outfits for the trip. She had never heard of Aurora and was unsure of how the climate would be. Snatching a few outfits for warmer climates, and a few for colder climates, she packed them into her pouch and went to grab a few extra items.

Garth and Hammer were already ready and waited in the study with Chaos. They had decided to keep the previous night's decisions to themselves for the time being. Sterian was grinning to himself like a fool. Shadow had slept with him twice now, and he believed he was starting to win her back. Reaver had packed and was roaming the halls aimlessly to kill the time. In a few hours, everyone was on the Marianne and the ship had set sail for another unknown place.

She hadn't bothered to hire other people to replace her lost crew or her first mate. Technically the ship could be run by one person, but it wasn't completely safe that way. Shadow had shown Reaver to a separate room for this trip, and was currently in her cabin making out with Sterian. Reaver decided this was best, he couldn't get attached to her and so to keep it safe, he thought it best to stay away from her. For a few days, Hammer and Garth would keep to themselves, Chaos, Shadow and Sterian would stay in her quarters for the most part, and Reaver secluded himself to his room except for food.

On the fourth night at sea, Shadow happened to be out on deck when a sudden storm hit and it was all hands on deck. Rain pelted everyone and the wind whipped with fierceness. The Heroes helped as much as they could, but only Reaver truly knew how to help. An hour passed and a low growling sounded from the dark waters below. Shadow ran to the wheel pulling out her gun when tentacles surrounded the ship. "Aim for the top of the tentacles!" She shouted to the other Heroes before shooting a tentacle and it retreated into the blackness beneath.

Reaver followed her suit and started shooting the tentacles, Garth and Sterian shot lighting bolts and Hammer swung at any that came too close to the boat. The last tentacle sank and a Kraken's head popped out of the water and started charging up some green orb in his mouth. Shadow had charged up a slow time spell and released it. Pulling out her gun again she continuously shot and refilled her gun. The spell wore off and the creature screeched and swayed from side to side before sinking into the water. All of a sudden the storm disappeared as well and the night sky shone clear with not a cloud to be seen. The crew and Heroes screamed in joy and Shadow sighed in relief.

Reaver walked over to her and smiled. "I've never seen anyone defeat a Kraken. Even when I ran into one, I just threw over my lovers and nonessential crew members."

Shadow laughed and looked at him, his hair falling into his eyes and his clothes clinging to his toned agile body. "Of course you would do that."

Her hair was plastered to her head and she shivered involuntarily from the cold. Reaver stepped up and pulled her into his arms to kiss her, and also to keep her warm, although he would never admit that.

Sterian huffed and walked over, tapping Reaver on the shoulder. "I'll take it from here." He stated, then Shadow waved him away and tugged Reaver's body closer to hers. Shadow wrapped her legs around his waist and he began to walk towards her cabin. Sterian started to fume and stomped after them. "I don't think so! Shadow get over here!"

Shadow broke the kiss and hissed at Sterian. "Don't you _dare_ try and boss me around."

His eyes began to fleck red and Shadow suspiciously glared at him. "Shadow, knock this off! Where is Gunslinger? Or better yet Sparrow? What happened to them? Because they were a hell of a lot better than what you've become!"

Shadow immediately strode over and slapped him hard across the face. "Don't you _ever_ talk to me like that again." Sterian glared at her and his eyes turned bright red. Shadow grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and dragged him into her cabin to the bathroom and threw him at the mirror. "Your eyes. Are RED. Stop lying to me! What are you not telling me!"

Hammer, Garth and Reaver had followed and watched from her room. Sterian looked at her and then turned his head, a few tears falling. "I can't tell you. I wan't to. But I wasn't given a choice. I couldn't say no. I always fight against him and-" He was cut off by a sword slicing through his stomach. Blood seeped out and the sword was pulled out of his body. Shadow gasped and ran over quickly shooting the Minion creature that appeared out of nowhere and injured Sterian. Sterian lay on the ground, the red receding from his eyes and blood trickling out of his mouth. Shadow cradled his head in her arms and a few tears slipped from her eyes, her gun cast on the floor.

Sterian weakly smiled at her and held one of her hands, whispering so only Shadow heard him. "I knew you still cared for me. I will always love you, but please, open up to love again and be happy. Even if that means you being with Reaver, just be happy, for me…" His grip slackened and he closed his eyes taking his last breath. A strange sound escaped Shadow's lips and she sent wave after wave of healing spells into him to no avail. Finally she held him, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. Reaver looked away and motioned for the other two to leave. Chaos who had been in the bathroom howled and licked at Shadows hand sensing her pain.

Reaver strode to stand beside her and glanced down. "I… am sorry. As little as it matters to you what I feel."

Shadow moved Sterian off her lap and stood looking at Reaver. "I know you don't care, and I will not ask for you to pretend to, but for now, I just…" She trailed off hugging her body.

He awkwardly pulled her into his arms and held her, not exactly knowing what to do. _What are you DOING? Knock it off!_ He screamed in his head, but his body did not react to what his mind was telling him to do. Shadow settled in his arms and started to fall asleep after a while. Reaver swept her up and carried her to the bed and helped her change out of her wet clothes. He undressed as well and got into the bed with her and she snuggled into his arms falling asleep.

Sterian's body lay on the floor of the bathroom the next morning, stiff, cold and heavy. Shadow had woken before Reaver and was currently sitting at her desk drinking, and staring at nothing. Rubbing at his eyes Reaver sat up and watched her for a few minutes. "Everyone who ever gets close to me dies." Shadow said staring at the bottle in her hand. "I can never save them."

Reaver stood and walked over to her. "Well, good thing you don't care about anyone, right?"

"Right." She replied and stood to change her clothes.

"Shall I have the men throw his body over board?" Reaver asked after he was dressed and ready to go.

Shadow turned to look at the bathroom door. "I will take care of it."

Reaver shrugged his shoulders and left to go to his room. Shadow got a few of her crew members to take Sterian's body to the prison below. As much as she would never admit it, she couldn't just toss his body over board, she owed him more than that. That day the heat started to hit them and a land mass covered in sand was spotted. Shadow retreated to her room for the second half of the day and was mainly getting drunk with Chaos. At night Reaver decided to leave her be and went to his own room.


	15. Aurora and a Dragon

Sorry the chapters are starting to get shorter! If you find any mistakes or something that doesn't quite make sense let me know! Hope you enjoy! :D

P.S. If anyone can tell me what movie I'm referencing with the 'RUN AWAY' bit, they will be automatically amazing in my book.

I tried uploading the picture that goes along with this story, but it kept cutting it off no matter how small I made it. So you can look up 'Commission: Missoblivion' by Celestialess on Deviant Art because I'm an idiot and don't know how to put in the link without half of it not showing up. I was given permission by the lovely Celestialess to use the amazing picture of Reaver and Shadow as cover art!

This is the second story in a series of three - Reaver's Past - Fable 2 - Fable 3

Warning: there is violence, strong language and mature content in this story.

Disclaimer: Fable and all that goes with it does not belong to me sadly :(

* * *

Morning brought docking at an unknown port of a city of pristine white coloured clay abodes. Shadow stepped out of her cabin in a outfit she had shipped from Samarkand. It was a top like a bikini, but had sheer sleeves with slits in the sides. Her outfit was all red and the top had gold trimmings and gold coins dangling from the bottom of the bikini and the end of the sleeves. Almost all of her skin was exposed. The pants had a solid bikini bottom with attached pants that were sheer like the sleeves and had a slit from the top to the bottom where it clung to her ankles. These had gold trimmings and more gold coins on the waist of the pants and at her ankles. Her make up consisted of red eyeshadow, dark black eyeliner and mascara with red lipstick. Her shoes were red flats that curled at the toes. She jingled whenever she walked and also had her gun, katana, and sword pieces attached to her.

Reaver was at the bow of the ship staring out to sea that was cast in an array of different colours from the sunrise. He wore a plain white pirate shirt that wasn't buttoned up all the way and was blowing in the wind. His pants were red and well fitted with a leather belt and plain brown pirate boots. He had his gun strapped to his thigh and stood with his hands on his hips. Shadow smiled to herself and cleared her throat to get the Heroes attentions. Hammer and Garth were at the railing. Hammer wore a plain shirt with pants and boots, Garth was wearing his normal outfit, and both had their masks on.

Reaver's first glimpse of Shadow's outfit sent shivers down his spine and he had to refrain from touching her. Shadow stood on the plank that lead off the ship. "Alright, the Oracle said, 'The last is in Aurora, in the city protected by the leaders.' So hopefully this is Aurora and we can get this last piece easier than the other two."

Chaos was once again kept in her cabin for safety and Shadow hopped of off the boat, Reaver at her side. Hammer and Garth trailed behind them, stealing glances of each other. Shadow strode into the town and guessed the leaders would be at the huge structure that seemed to demand your attention. The people stared and whispered amongst themselves about the four strangers. At the big structure, Shadow found out it was a temple, and the leaders of the city were the King and High-Priestess.

Only important people were allowed to see the leaders, so Shadow introduced herself as the Queen of Albion and requested a private audience with the rulers. The Heroes were lead into a side room that had silk pillows for them to sit on and a contraption in the middle with silk cloth hanging from the walls. Hammer and Garth sat together and so Reaver sat close to Shadow. Two very young people entered. One was a women who looked to be 19 and a young man who was probably around 22.

The woman wore white flowing robes, simple leather sandals, with a thick turquoise necklace and a thin gold band around her head with a serpent in the middle of her forehead. She had long black hair, dark brown eyes, tanned skin, and heavy black cat eye makeup. The man was bald with a similar gold band and also had on white men's robes and brown sandals. He too was tanned and had dark brown eyes lined with black. The woman curtsied, "Good day, I am High-Priestess Nefertiti and this is my King Akar."

Shadow stood up and curtsied, "I am the Queen of Albion. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Nefertiti looked Shadow over before speaking. "If you are a Queen then why are you dressed like a belly dancing whore?"

Shadow smirked and spun around showing off her outfit and toned body. "Because it's comfortable and sexy."

Nefertiti shook her head but sat down. "What is it I can do for you then?"

Shadow plopped down and focused on the other women. "I was told that the leaders of this city protect a piece of Avo's Tear. I need that to defeat a powerful enemy."

Nefertiti's eyes had gone wide with surprise and she looked at Akar. He stared hard at Shadow. "How do you know of that? We should arrest and kill you now!"

"Shh it's alright dear, I think she is the one who we are supposed to give it to. Remember that the one who comes asking for it who is a Hero is the one we are to give it to. She is a Hero, we've heard of her." Nefertiti replied calming her mate and examining Shadow. "Come, smoke with us while we discuss the details." She added and moved closer to the contraption. Clapping her hands a servant ran into the room with a bowl. The servant took some green substance and placed it in the top of the device with a smoking coal underneath. "It is to smoke." Nefertiti said seeing the interested but confused faces.

She then proceeded to instruct them how to use it. In around 15 minutes the group was laughing and talking about previous adventures. Shadow had never felt so free before, it was like nothing mattered, that she was just absolutely free. Also she was very aware of Reaver who she was leaning against. He too was enjoying himself, and wondering how he had never heard of this substance before. Hammer and Garth were wrapped up in some philosophical discussion of sorts that they were having.

Nefertiti and Akar were listening to Shadow and Reaver's stories. Nefertiti informed the group that the apparatus was called a Hookah; a water pipe. Shadow had inquired as to what it was that they smoked, Akar told her it was was the 'Holy Herb' and that it was the gods gift to man. Reaver asked where he could acquire some for back in Albion. Akar had laughed and said that it is only for Aurora. Nefertiti on the other hand had told Shadow that she would give her some plants and servants who knew how to grow and make it. Nefertiti finally rose getting everyones attention and motioned for them to follow her.

Leading them down a hallway she lead them to a few rooms. "Here, two rooms for you guys. Later today I will reveal more about the sword piece we protect, but I suspect you will want a bit of time alone first." She strode back down the hall after she finished.

Shadow pulled Reaver into the closest chamber and gazed around the room. It had a huge round bed with silk sheets to the left with a dresser next to it. Straight ahead was a table with pillows to sit on and had another Hookah with some more of the Holy Herb next to it. To the right was a door that lead to a bathroom with oils and a tub in the floor with flowers and plants around it. Shadow immediately grabbed Reaver by the front of his shirt and shoved him onto the bed.

* * *

Garth and Hammer entered a room that mirrored Shadow and Reaver's. Feeling the freeness of the substance they had smoked, the two proceeded to kiss and settle on the bed.

* * *

A few hours had passed and Shadow and Reaver were sitting by the table smoking together. Shadow looked up into Reaver's eyes and became transfixed. "Your eyes are beautiful you know."

Reaver arched a brow. "Thank you I guess. Your eyes… look exactly like Briar's. That was my favorite feature of hers, those big jade eyes. It really is quite amazing how you look exactly like her."

Shadow blushed slightly and smiled. "So, what is in the chest?"

Reaver paused in his motions for less than a second, but Shadow had caught it. "Nothing, so how did you know how to defeat the Kraken?"

"I'm not sure, I just did. It was almost as if I was having deja vu, but at the same time it wasn't. It's almost like some locked away memory sprang to life, but the memory seemed like I had fought it elsewhere in a sewer-like area. I know it sounds crazy. Oh come on! Tell meeeee." She replied and gave him puppy dog eyes.

He became mesmerized by her eyes and leaned towards her. "Interesting. Why do you want to know what is in the chest so much?"

"Why did you want to know why I took the sacrifices so much?" She threw back at him.

"Because it concerned me. And I still don't think you are telling me the whole truth of why you took them." Reaver shot back.

Shadow frowned. "Well the chest is in _my _house so it concerns me."

Reaver laughed lightly. "Ah, yes you still think that don't you? Well lets not dwell on that dispute right now. Why don't we round up the other two and get this last piece?"

Shadow pouted and stood up striding towards the door. "Fine, the sooner this whole trip is over the better." Opening the door she muttered, "Then I'll be able to go back to normal."

Reaver followed after her. "What was that?"

"Nothing!" Shadow said and knocked to get the other two Heroes, yelling through the door that they were going.

Nefertiti and Akar met the Heroes out in the main hallway and smiled nodding their heads. "I trust you have enjoyed your stay so far." Nefertiti said.

The group bowed and curtsied while Shadow spoke up. "We have greatly. But it is urgent that we get the final piece and continue our journey."

Nefertiti nodded her head and motioned for them to follow. She lead them to her private quarters into her study. "My family has always protected this. And we were the only ones to know about it. It has been this way for around 500 years." Taking off a piece from underneath her necklace she placed it into an indent in a stone wall. The wall rumbled and moved back to reveal a tunnel heading down. "May luck smile upon you. And know that you will always be welcomed in our home." She finished, her and Akar nodded their heads again before leaving the room.

"How lovely, I wonder what is going to try and kill us this time?" Reaver pondered out loud.

Shadow aimed an elbow to his stomach which he deftly dodged and wrapped his arms around her, trapping her arms to her sides. She wiggled a bit and hissed at him. "Knock it off! What the hell has gotten into you!"

Reaver chuckled and let her go stepping back out of her range. "It was just self defense ma petite nuit."

Shadow scowled at him and stalked off down into the tunnel, fire springing to life in one hand to light the way. The group trailed after her, Garth using his own Will as another torch. The tunnel was long, steep and winding and after a half hour the group stepped into a huge room. The ceiling seemed never ending and there were a few columns along the edges of the room. Strange pictures covered the walls and at the end were two huge Dragon statues meeting in the middle where a pedestal sat. On the pedestal resided a cushion with the last blade piece that had a blue will bubble surrounding it.

Shadow slowly approached it, Hammer protesting. "What are you doing! This is so obviously a trap of some sorts!"

"Shhh!" Shadow replied placing a finger to her lips. At the pedestal she reached out snatching the blade piece. Seizing up for a few seconds because of the reaction her blood was having to the Will bubble, she clenched her teeth and then ran back to the group. "See nothing." Shadow said, a hopeful smile on her face that froze when a giant cracking sound was heard. Slowly turning around the right statue of a Dragon had started to crack apart. "Oh Avo…" Shadow muttered when a real moving tail started to whip around. Next the wings started to flap and it's legs were clawing out. It's giant head snapped to life and it shook off the remaining concrete from the statue and roared. "RUN AWAY!" Shadow screamed getting out her gun and shooting at the Dragon to get it's attention. She ran to a column to hide and the world went gray.

Theresa stood there and held out her hands. "Give me the pieces of the sword so that I can fix it." Shadow handed them to her and watched as magically the pieces floated together and locked into place. Theresa handed it back to Shadow and seemed to look straight at her. "On the other side of this desert is where you will find Jack. Go to him after this, you must do this soon. After you defeat him use this new spell I will teach you to escape the cave alive." Theresa vanished in a flash of blue while a newly learned spell brewed in Shadow's mind and the world went back to normal and a tail came sailing past Shadow and into the wall. Garth had charged up a lightning bolt and sent it crashing into the Dragons head grabbing it's attention. Reaver shot from behind a column and aimed for it's eyes and legs. Hammer snuck up to it's side and slammed down her hammer on it's wings and broke some bones. The Dragon screeched and swiped at Hammer who Garth had cast a Will Shield on protecting her from it's attacks.

Shadow took in a deep breath and held the sword steady with one hand, while shooting with the other. The Dragon reared it's head toward her and she put away her gun to hold the sword with both hands and ran out towards the enemy. He whipped his tail forward and knocked the sword out of her hands sending it sailing across the room. Flicking his tail forward he hit Shadow square in the chest. She flew backwards and at the last moment stuck out her hand aiming towards the ground and cast force push causing her to land on her feet.

Reaver had ran out and grabbed the sword, the Dragon watched him and moved his front leg to knock Reaver over. Shadow charged up a lightening spell and cast it just as Reaver was tripped. The sword went flying across the floor and Hammer picked it up and tried tossing it to Shadow who was shooting at the creature. Once more the Dragon's tail sent the sword soaring threw the air. Garth threw up a Will barrier and the sword clamored to the ground. Shadow rolled towards the sword and picked it up with one hand on the floor holding her steady. Grasping the handle with both hands Shadow ran towards the Dragon.

His head snapped forward and the other Heroes gasped thinking she was going to get killed. Shadow slid under the head, and brought her sword up to slice it's neck down the center, herself getting sprayed with blood. The Dragon roared and reared it's head upwards before it fell down breathing heavily. Shadow rolled away from it and walked up to the head. Holding the sword high above her own head she thrust it down into the Dragons head and was once more splashed with blood. Pulling it out she stumbled backwards and forwards a bit before steadying on her feet. The other Heroes ran up to her and Reaver held on to her arm to help steady her.


	16. Jack of Blades

Sorry the chapters are starting to get shorter! If you find any mistakes or something that doesn't quite make sense let me know! Hope you enjoy! :D

I tried uploading the picture that goes along with this story, but it kept cutting it off no matter how small I made it. So you can look up 'Commission: Missoblivion' by Celestialess on Deviant Art because I'm an idiot and don't know how to put in the link without half of it not showing up. I was given permission by the lovely Celestialess to use the amazing picture of Reaver and Shadow as cover art!

This is the second story in a series of three - Reaver's Past - Fable 2 - Fable 3

Warning: there is violence, strong language and mature content in this story.

Disclaimer: Fable and all that goes with it does not belong to me sadly :(

* * *

"That was amazing! We just killed a bloody DRAGON!" Hammer whooped throwing her fist in the air.

"I believe I did most of the killing, thank you very much! You guys did help though." Shadow stated grinning at them.

Reaver rolled his eyes and started leading her towards the tunnel to go back to the surface. Hammer frowned and scowled while Garth just sighed and followed them. "You are incredibly… creative should I say? with your kills. But then again I've never seen anyone else kill a Dragon."

Shadow smiled triumphantly and softly elbowed his side. "That's because no one is as amazing as me, dear."

Reaver chuckled and remained silent until they were finally out of the tunnels. Shadow stumbled again and feel on her knees, exhausted from battle for the first time. Reaver sighed and picked her up carrying her out and into their shared room. He immediately took her to the bathroom and threw her into the water. What he hadn't planned on was her holding on to him and pulling him in with her.

Her head plopped up from the water and she was laughing hysterically and throwing her head back. Reaver arched an eyebrow and then pushed her head under water cutting off her laughter. He now started to snicker and she popped out of the water coughing and spitting it out. Narrowing her eyes at him she tackled him into the water and grinned while he came up sputtering. Reaver watched her while he unstrapped his gun and undressed placing his clothes in a pile on the side of the bath. Shadow bit her lip and stripped herself and placed her weapons on top of her clothes.

Reaver than sneaked up to her side and slipped a hand around her waist, whispering in her ear. "Let us stop this fighting and have some _fun_ instead, dear."

Shadow turned in his arms to press her lips against his and wrap her arms around his neck.

* * *

The next day was spent recuperating and preparing for the coming battle. Shadow had informed the group of Theresa's words and they were planning to leave the next day. Shadow spent most of the day thinking about Sterian, and wondering what had happened to him. Hammer and Garth spent the day in their room, laying together and talking about what was to come. Reaver strode around the town outside and gathered information on how to get across the desert, and talking to Nefertiti about delivering those items she had promised Shadow to the ship. When he returned he had everything set up for their trip the next day and Shadow was peacefully sleeping on the bed. He sat there for a bit, just watching her, stunned by the memories of himself watching Briar sleep all those years ago. Eventually he got up and joined her, holding her close, old memories still haunting the corners of his mind.

Shadow awoke early in the morning covered in sweat from the same dreams that had been tormenting her since Snowspire. Reaver stirred besides her and talked to her in a sleepy voice. "What's the matter, love…"

Shadow froze and looked at him, she realized he was still sleeping and told herself that he must be dreaming of _her_. So she slipped out of bed and sat on a window seat staring at the moon that was disappearing with the rising sun casting beautiful colours on the white of the dwellings below. Shadow let out a breath of air and got up to get ready for the day. This day she wore a deep purple outfit that was similar to her previous one, besides that what once was sheer, was now solid with no slits in the sides and it had extra sheer purple fabric attached. It also had no coins on it, instead having silver weaving and twirling trimmings. Reaver finally woke up and admired her sitting at the window again, this time in her new outfit for the day.

Rubbing his eyes he got out of bed getting dressed in an outfit much like his previous one. Shadow was enjoying the peace when she heard him get up and turned watching him dress. He looked in the mirror perfecting his hair and turned towards her. "Shall we go end this finally?" He asked holding out his arm for her.

Accepting it, she grinned. "It's about time I say."

Hammer and Garth met them in the main hall in their usual outfits and the group started out, riding on strange creatures called camels that Reaver had acquired. Off in the distance, a strange black structure was seen, and Shadow guessed that this was their destination. She had her gun, Reaver's Dragonstomper .48, and Avo's Tear strapped to her and she felt great. On their journey they fought a few strange creatures that seemed to be females that lived in the sand. Reaver informed them it must be the 'Sand Furies' the villagers warned him about. In a few hours the group was at a huge black temple that had a grand two story staircase leading up to it. The Heroes strapped their camels to the stairs and walked into the temple.

Right away they were attacked by Shadow Creatures and Jack's voice was heard around them. "How nice of you to finally join us Hero, I've been waiting. Sterian showed me all about you, in his old memories and then when I had control of his body. It's a shame he outlived his usefulness so soon."

Shadow growled pissed off and a fire started to burn around her, scorching any enemy that dared get too close. The Heroes made their way into a hall and Jack spoke again. "Do you like my allies from the void? These ones are the Crawler's children, he likes to feed off of people's fears. Hope you can handle him."

More Shadow Creatures popped up and attacked them while the Heroes slowly headed towards the door. Hammer screamed to Shadow once they were by the door, "Garth and I will hold these off, you and Reaver go and deal with Jack! Maybe once he's gone these guys will return to wherever they're from."

Shadow nodded and ran into the next room with Reaver and both froze inside the door. The man in the red hood and robe with the red and white mask from her dreams sat in the room in a throne and had his legs crossed. "Hello Hero, how nice to meet you. The bloodline certainly has flourished beautifully. Lets see how strong you are though." Jack said snapping his fingers, causing two bird-like sentinels to come to life and attack. Shadow took on one using her gun and Will to defeat it, Reaver was being backed into a corner shooting. Once Shadow defeated hers, she shot her magic out at the second one, helping Reaver defeat it. "Impressive, but really, why fight against me? You could join me and become my queen." Jack said leaning forwards in his chair.

Shadow's dream clicked into place and she knew what she needed to do. Pretending to think, she then grinned seductively. "Such a lucrative offer, how could a girl refuse?"

Reaver turned towards her with a strange look on his face. "Excuse me? You are not actually joining _him_ are you?"

"What are you, daft? Of course I'm joining him, I'd be foolish not too!" Shadow snapped, having strange chest pains, almost as if someone was squeezing her heart from the way he was looking at her.

Reaver stuttered a bit and looked down. "You… you can't. I… Shadow I… I think maybe what Theresa said was true."

Shadow stiffened and felt like she was being torn apart. _He actually somewhat cares for me! And he thinks now is a good time to tell me! Oh Avo this… this hurts like hell!_ She thought putting a careless expression on. "Oh please, save it. Why don't you turn around and prance on back to the others before I decided to kill you now." Shadow replied sauntering up to the throne and Jack.

Reaver looked utterly shocked, hurt and angry. Glaring at her one last time he left the room in a flourish. Jack turned to her while she sat on his lap. "Impressive, and here I was thinking that you actually cared for that fool too. It was entertaining watching the two of you deny the obvious feelings you had for each other."

Shadow batted her eyelashes looking at him. "I deserve better than that. I never cared for him. Why did you take Sterian? You didn't actually think I'd fall back in love with him did you?"

Jack chuckled and dragged a finger down the side of her face. "Yes, you do. I wasn't sure what you would do, but he did provide plenty of useful information about you. I hope you are not mad at me for that."

Shadow smiled at him. "Of course I'm not mad about him. Jack, how are you back? It was thought you were destroyed forever."

Jack laughed and placed his hands on her thighs. "Trying to get my secrets? You are one devious little thing. I know you're lying to me." Shadow looked sad and he placed a finger to her lips silencing her. "Since I'll either control you as I did that other fool, or just kill you, I'll tell you because it's not as if you'll be telling anyone else. While my mask was destroyed, the Queen of Blades and the Knight's masks were not. A few brave villagers had come to see my body when Ranger killed me in Dragon form, and one of them found the other two masks. I had transferred my life force into one of them right as Ranger threw mine into the lava. I eventually tainted the man's mind and he wandered Albion with my powers before forming a small cult under my name and bringing me here. The others eventually died, but I've been waiting, growing stronger, and now I'm ready to finish what I started. Even though Ranger destroyed my precious sword. I hope you know that I will not spare your friends, they are walking right into my trap."

Shadow's breath hitched when Jack moved a hand to massage her in between her thighs and she ran a hand across his crotch. "I'm not lying to you, I'm a survivor and I like to be on the winning team, and I know that you're going to win. I don't care about the others, do what you want with them."

Jack chuckled and leaned back in his chair, when with lightening fast speed Shadow drew a hidden dagger and shoved it into his heart. Jumping off his lap she pulled out Avo's Tear and swung it at his head. His eyes had gone wide open and her suddenness had caught him off guard. At the last second he blocked her attack and stood up using his Will to create stone spikes to shoot up through the floor. Shadow ducked behind one of the spikes when he cast another Will spell at her; he now suspended in the air.

Charging up her most powerful Slow Time spell she cast it and pulled out her guns duel-wielding and firing at top speed. Time started to flow normally and Jack threw a spell at her knocking her off her feet. She got up fast and ducked towards a spike and began to charge up her spell again. This time when she tried casting the spell Jack threw a spell to the ground knocking her off her feet again and causing her spell to disappear. Before she could recover he sent another Will attack at her that sent her flying into a wall. Crumpled on the ground Jack neared her and she saw his arrogance that let her slyly aim her gun at him and shoot. He stumbled back and she jumped up throwing a lightening bolt at him.

Growling Jack summoned some of his Minion creatures to help while Shadow dashed behind a spike again. Once more she charged up a Slow Time spell and let it go just as a Minion came around the rock. Quickly she took down the creatures that Jack had summoned and readied another spell to deal with Jack. Letting go of a fully charged Slow Time spell, time stopped for a short while. Shadow immediately spun out from her hiding spot and fired both her guns once more. Time returned to normal and Jack slumped to the ground.

Shadow ran up to his body and raised the sword above her head. The sword swung down connecting and his head went flying off. Shadow laughed a bit manically, looking relieved and walked over to the decapitated head to destroy the mask. Before she could smash it, a voice spoke to her. "Wear me… Wear me… and gods will envy your power."

Shadow scoffed. "And cover up my beautiful face? I don't think so!" Slamming the mask against the ground it shattered and she set the pieces on fire with her Will. She searched for a third mask, worried that he had just transferred his soul again, but could not find one anywhere.

Leaving the room she found the other three Heroes still battling Shadow Creatures with an ugly looking thing with six beady black eyes and a hunch with what looked like three faces leading them. Shadow immediately started shooting with her gun and using her Will while Reaver gave her murderous looks.

"She is a traitor! Do not trust her!" he told the others while still shooting himself. Shadow ignored him and the questioning glances from the other two and yelled at the other's to cover her as she ran towards the Crawler charging up the spell Theresa had taught her. Letting the spell Internal Wrath loose, a circle of fire surrounded her and devil wings grew out of her back with horns popping out on her forehead. A pillar of fire came crashing down into the creature and any others near her. The creature screeched vanishing into the Shadows.

Shadow turned towards the others and spoke. "I will explain later. Now lets get out of here and head home." She didn't bother to look at Reaver, shame and doubt guilting her into retreating outside without talking. The ride back was silent and Shadow was left to her thoughts. At the city the group thanked Nefertiti and Akar once more and promised to visit again before boarding the Marianne and leaving for Albion. On the boat, the Heroes gathered in Shadow's room and she told them how she defeated Jack and the information she learned. Once it was dark Hammer and Garth left, and Reaver started to depart when Shadow grabbed his arm whispering into his ear. "Let me make what happened up to you tonight."

* * *

The next morning Shadow awoke, having slept peacefully for the first time in a few weeks. Reaver had his arms around her and she snuggled closer. He cracked an eye looking down at her. "Was what you said true?" She asked him tentatively.

He tensed and closed his eyes. "Yes, unfortunately I do happen to feel _something_. It's probably just because you look like _her_ so don't flatter yourself darling. So… what about you?"

Shadow giggled and sighed into his chest. "Against all my better judgement I feel the same, but that doesn't mean I love you or anything like that. I just happen to be able to stand you being around."

Reaver smirked. "Good, wouldn't want you to delude yourself into thinking I would ever love you."


	17. Marriage and Logan

Sorry the chapters are starting to get shorter! If you find any mistakes or something that doesn't quite make sense let me know! Hope you enjoy! :D

I tried uploading the picture that goes along with this story, but it kept cutting it off no matter how small I made it. So you can look up 'Commission: Missoblivion' by Celestialess on Deviant Art because I'm an idiot and don't know how to put in the link without half of it not showing up. I was given permission by the lovely Celestialess to use the amazing picture of Reaver and Shadow as cover art!

This is the second story in a series of three - Reaver's Past - Fable 2 - Fable 3

Warning: there is violence, strong language and mature content in this story.

Disclaimer: Fable and all that goes with it does not belong to me sadly :(

* * *

The next 19 years passed with Garth being commissioned to make a few Will items for Shadow; namely, her sanctuary and a two teleporting map tables. She built Cullis' Gates all around Albion, Aurora and on her ship so now she could be anywhere in a matter of seconds. Garth and Hammer got married and settled down in Samarkand, visiting Shadow every so often. Shadow remodeled Bowerstone Castle and revamped it more to her liking. Her room still held the huge bed from before with her improvements to it. It was just moved, but still had a beautiful view of Bowerstone. A treasury room was built and all the buildings she owned became a part of her kingdom, so the rent was delivered straight to the castle now. A war room was built for Shadow to make battle decisions. A throne room with her plush throne in red and gold was built and had the gorgeous stained glass windows from before sized to fit the new room. The study was not destroyed but was cut off from everyone, and a new library was built.

Additionally Shadow had quite a few guest rooms built as well as a few other rooms for 'family'. She had a lavish garden surrounding an escape tunnel she disguised as her mausoleum for when she passed. Sterian's body was buried underneath a statue of Shadow in her earlier days. Reaver had stayed with Shadow for a brief period, occasionally going back to Bloodstone where she still owned the manor, but didn't argue with Reaver when he declared it his. He also had written an autobiography. Periodically Shadow would take a few months off as Queen of Albion, and resume her role as the Pirate Queen. Reaver in the meantime, had bought the land around Bower Lake and where the gypsies used to live transforming the place into Millfields. He built a lavish manor on Bower Lake's edge while in a sense reclaiming his title of Pirate King. Shadow had kept his Dragonstomper .48, much to his dismay, and also located the sixth one. Reaver opted to use his second favorite Dragonstomper and continuously tried to get his favorite back from Shadow. On one of Reaver's voyages as the King of Thieves 19 years after the defeat of Jack, Shadow paced her room on the day he departed. She wore a simple medieval-style dress that was red with gold accents. Jasper came in and clasped his hands behind his back. "Is everything alright, your highness?"

"Oh! Jasper! Just the man I need! Quick, come here." She motioned him forwards and whispered to him. "Jasper, I need you to go out and find the best, most handsome suitor for me and bring him here immediately. Please don't ask questions right now, just do this." Returning to pacing, Jasper bowed and left the room.

A few hours past when he returned with a young man in his mid-twenties. Shadow was waiting in her library and sat at a table. The young man had pale skin that all the nobles had, but he did not wear a wig or any makeup. He had short, slicked back, dark-almost black hair, and he had dark brown eyes. He wasn't as tall as Shadow, but he was taller than most. He bowed before Shadow, kissing the back of her hand introducing himself. "I am Erik Sinclair III, Son of the noble Gregory Sinclair II."

"How intriguing Erik, I assume you know who I am." Shadow replied crossing her legs and offering him a seat. "Jasper darling get us some tea please." Jasper bowed and left for the kitchens. "So Erik, lets get down to business. Why should I marry you?"

Erik gave her a cocky smile. "My family has a lot of sway with the other nobles, and my line comes only from the best. Plus, I have always found you captivating, I would treat you as you rightfully should."

Shadow laughed and thought a few minutes before looking at the man again. "I believe you just found yourself to be the Queen's fiance. Now please, I wish to be married within a few months, let us get Jasper and start making plans."

Two months later and Shadow was standing in front of her mirror wearing a beautiful wedding dress. Today was the day, and she hoped that Reaver would understand when he returned. Her dress was a winter white and had a tight fitting bodice with thin straps that hung off her shoulders to the side. The bottom had a drape like effect with crystals sparkling along the edges and on the small train she had. Her white elbow length gloves gave her a fairytale princess look and was trimmed with more crystals.

Her hair was lightly curled and a stunning crown sat upon her head that had diamonds and blue tourmalines. Her something old was a small pair of crystal earrings of her mother's that Rose gave her. Something borrowed was a small diamond pendent Hammer had given her to wear for the day. Something blue was the tourmalines in her crown. Her pumps with a rose on the back matched her dress colour, and she had hid a silver sixpence in the right one. She did not have a something new, but she figured her crown could count for that too. Her makeup consisted of gold eyeshadow, black eyeliner, mascara, and of course red lips.

The wedding didn't start for another hour and Shadow sat in front of her vanity looking down at her hands wishing for the time to pass faster. A gun cocked behind her and she spoke with out looking up. "Hello Reaver, you weren't supposed to be back yet."

"Did you really expect me not to hear of it?" Reaver stated in a cold voice.

Shadow looked up and stared at him in the mirror. "Of course I knew you'd hear about it, I just didn't think you'd make it back in time." She stood and turned around to face him. "Are you going to shoot me?"

Reaver's hand that was holding the gun wavered. "Possibly, why shouldn't I? Give me one good reason as to why I should let you live."

Shadow looked down solemnly. "I need to get married and have children for heirs and to appease the public. Tell me, would you really want to marry me and settle? I know you don't and won't. What other option did I have? It's not like the marriage means anything to me." Reaver's hand fell to his side and he had a contemplative look on his face. "It doesn't mean we have to stop seeing each other just because I'm getting married. We'll just have to hide it from my future husband for a few years."

Sighing Reaver holstered his gun. "I… see your point. But why couldn't you just tell me this? Instead of letting me find out this way?"

Shadow fidgeted, "Because I didn't know what you'd say, and I couldn't take the chance of you trying to convince me otherwise."

Reaver stepped towards her and kissed her lips. "You are so foolish sometimes." He silenced her before she commented and continued talking. "So, where are your 'something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue and a sixth pence in her shoe'?"

"Right shoe, the tourmalines in my crown, the pendant is from Hammer that she wore her wedding day, my earrings are from my mother and Rose, and I'm counting the crown as 'something new' too." Shadow replied, pointing to each item while she ticked them off.

"Well that just won't do." Reaver said pulling out a ring from his pocket. It was solid gold with an emerald set in the middle with two diamonds framing it. "Something new, but don't think this means anything." Reaver said slipping it on her ring finger on her right hand.

"It's beautiful! The emerald-" She stared up at him surprised.

He cupped her cheek kissing her again before turning to leave the room. "Tatty-bye love. I'll steal a dance from you at the reception."

Shadow grinned ear-to-ear gazing at the ring. She knew that the ring used to be _her's_ and the fact that Reaver had just given it to her meant more than any words he could have said. During the ceremony, Shadow payed more attention to a dark corner where someone stood, than her husband-to-be. At the reception people gathered around her and her now Prince-Consort congratulating the two. Shadow and Erik had their first dance together, and Erik kept giving her the same compliments over and over, annoying Shadow already.

Before the next dance began, Reaver appeared and smirked at Shadow bowing and offering a hand to her. "May I have the next dance, love?" Shadow grinned and Erik started to say something when Shadow- far too eagerly for his tastes -left his arms and was whisked away by Reaver.

"You know you could have sat down during the ceremony." She stated staring intently at his eyes.

"Yes, but then I would not have had a good view of you. So how long do you plan on staying married to that dolt?" Reaver replied examining her face.

Shadow looked away thinking before answering. "I'm not sure. I need an heir and a spare, then I'll dispose of him one way or another."

"Well this is bothersome now isn't it. I get to kill him when the time comes." Reaver sighed, effortlessly twirling her around.

"Alright." Shadow laughed and spun out of his arms to go talk to Hammer and Garth. They greeted her smiling and the three caught up, Reaver and Erik occasionally visiting.

At the end of the night, Shadow reluctantly left with Erik, all the while craving another.

* * *

A year later, Shadow was in her room, laying in bed. A new born baby was swaddled in her arms. Erik leaned over gazing at the child and kissed Shadow on the forehead. She twitched away from him and observed her son in her arms. "Logan, that is what I shall name him." Shadow stated cooing at the baby.

"What? But, what about Erik IV? Or Gregory III?" Erik asked saddened by her words.

"No, I do not like it. It will be Logan."

Erik crossed his arms and frowned. "He's my child too, I get some say about what his name will be."

Shadow sent a glare towards the man. "Leave, I have no use for you right now."

"I haven't even held him yet!" Erik protested.

"I said leave." She answered in a deadly calm voice. Erik shook his head and left the room quickly. Not five minutes had passed when another person visited her.

He came to stand by her side and looked down at the baby with disinterest. "I don't know why you would ever want to have one of those."

Shadow chuckled and caressed Logan's cheek. "Because Reaver, If I don't have children then I'll either have to rule Albion for the rest of eternity, or I'd have to watch idiots take over my title and ruin everything."

Reaver shrugged his shoulders lightly. "I guess I see your point."

"I named him Logan. Do you want to hold him?" Shadow asked.

Reaver scoffed. "Me? Hold a baby? Are you insane?"

Shadow grinned and placed the baby into his arms. "Do you really have to ask?"

Incredibly uncomfortable with holding a baby, Reaver scrunched up his face looking at the infant. Shadow laughed lightly and carefully took Logan back into her arms. Pulling Reaver down to her level on the bed she kissed him and then returned to admiring her child. Reaver rolled his eyes and kissed the side of her head before slipping out the door to return to his business.


	18. Dorian and Luna

Sorry the chapters are starting to get shorter! If you find any mistakes or something that doesn't quite make sense let me know! Hope you enjoy! :D

P.S. This is the last chapter of this story! Hope you have liked it! If you have stay tuned for the third story, but I have a feeling that it won't be up until sometime next year.

I tried uploading the picture that goes along with this story, but it kept cutting it off no matter how small I made it. So you can look up 'Commission: Missoblivion' by Celestialess on Deviant Art because I'm an idiot and don't know how to put in the link without half of it not showing up. I was given permission by the lovely Celestialess to use the amazing picture of Reaver and Shadow as cover art!

This is the second story in a series of three - Reaver's Past - Fable 2 - Fable 3

Warning: there is violence, strong language and mature content in this story.

Disclaimer: Fable and all that goes with it does not belong to me sadly :(

* * *

4 years later, and Shadow was pacing her bedroom again. Jasper was taking care of Logan out in the garden and Erik was out with his friends. Reaver was also busy in Bloodstone. When Jasper arrived with Logan, Shadow gave him an uneasy smile and asked to speak privately with Jasper. Once they were alone, Shadow continued to pace while speaking. "Jasper, I need you to find me a really good, really trustworthy guard. I… I'm three months pregnant, but it's not Erik's. I'll be gone for about 7 months, I need to take a guard with me, and that's all I'll tell you. I have two letters that I need you to deliver once I leave, one to Erik, and one to Reaver."

Jasper bowed. "I shall get the best guard now, just leave the letters on your desk and I'll take care of them right away." He scurried away to fetch the guard, and Shadow got out the two letters she had wrote and placed them on her desk. Jasper came back in with a burly guard who had a big mustache and a beard. He seemed to only be about 25 years old. "Your majesty, this is Walter Beck, he is an excellent guard and extremely trustworthy."

The guard bowed and Shadow nodded her head. "Thank you Jasper, now the letters are there." She pointed towards the desk before handing a few bags to her new guard. "I must see Logan before we leave, but that will only be a few minutes."

Saying goodbye to her innocent, sweet 4 year old son who looked almost exactly like his father, was one of the hardest things yet she had done. She knew that she would miss his fifth birthday and had instructed Jasper on what to get him from her. "Okay mummy!" Logan shouted giving her a huge hug after she told him she would be gone for a while before he ran off to play. Getting up and holding back all the feelings surging through her she turned to Walter and motioned for him to follow her. In a hooded black robe, Shadow led Walter to her ship in Bowerstone's port. For years she had gone through numerous first mates, sailors and pirates, and at the moment, she didn't have a crew. Walter unsteadily got on the ship and followed her to the wheel. Gently, she touched the wheel, almost caressing it.

Shadow turned towards Walter while the ship silently started to sail. "I trust Jasper almost more than anyone else. So since he trusts you, I will trust you. Which is very rare, so be careful. Right now we are heading towards Snowspire and will remain there for 7 months before returning. The public are only being told that I have a personal matter to take care of. And that is the truth in part, what they aren't being told is that it is because I am pregnant. It is also not my husbands. Which is why he, nor anyone else, is ever to know about this. Not yet at least. Once the baby is born, you will take the child to a family to be raised. I will also expect updates on the child throughout it's life. Do you understand? Can you do this?"

Walter spoke in his gruff voice. "Yes I do understand, and yes, I can do this."

Shadow grinned and showed him to a room before retreating to her own. The journey there was quiet and the two stayed to themselves only conversing a few times during the days. At the Lost Bay Shadow attuned her guild seal (a.k.a. Her tele-porter to the sanctuary) to the Cullis Gate that was still active from over 20 years ago. The way to Snowspire which had previously been crawling with Jack's minions, was now plagued with frozen Hollow Men. Shadow easily shot them from a distance and before they knew it, they were in Snowspire. Shadow immediately sought Briar's house hoping that Briar was gone now and that she could buy the house. Unfortunately, knocking on the door reveled that Briar was still alive when she answered.

"I thought that you were only going to stay alive until my quest was over?" Shadow said, surprised to see her.

"Well hello to you too. Yeah, turns out that I'm pretty much immortal, so I'll be here for, oh forever. Unless someone kills me, but let's face it, thats not going to happen." Briar stated in an annoyed voice.

Shadows brows raised. "Hm, well, I am too. Since you're still alive, do you mind if I stay here for a few months with Walter, my bodyguard?"

Briar shrugged her shoulders and moved to let the two inside. "Sure, it'll be nice to have some company. So, why are you here to stay with me? Aren't you married with a child?"

Shadow shifted uncomfortably. "Well, yes, but um, I'm pregnant again."

Crossing her arms Briar narrowed her eyes at Shadow. "It's not your husbands child since you're hiding it from the world. Who's is it then?"

"I don't know." Shadow said too quickly and then sat down at the table.

Briar rolled her eyes while dropping her arms and waving her hand at a chair talking. "Liar. Walter you can sit there."

Six and a half months later, Shadow was sitting in bed in the room she had claimed as her own and Briar was to her side holding her hand. A few midwives were around and helping her give birth. Screaming and pushing Shadow gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. A few hours passed when finally Shadow lay on the bed with a bundle in her arms.

Shadow gazed at her new born baby; another son. The boy was wide awake and looking straight at Shadow blinking and yawning. A tear slipped down her cheek and she looked away wiping it off on her sleeve. Walter stepped into the room and offered to take the baby. Shadow looked back at her son. Reluctantly she placed a kiss on her sons head whispering to him. "I love you Dorian, mummy will be back for you in time." Walter took the child and began to walk out when Briar blocked the door.

"I will take care of the child." She announced squaring her shoulders and crossing her arms with a stubborn look.

"Fine." Shadow said surprising both Walter and Briar. Briar held her hands out and cuddled the child into her arms cooing.

Briar looked up to Shadow who was getting out of bed. "What is his name? And what are you doing?"

Shadow wobbled a bit trying to steady herself. "Dorian… but you should call him something else. Hmm… Eros. Yes that is what you will call him."

"Eros?" Briar rolled her eyes but remained fixated on the child. "So, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to clean myself up. We have to leave and get back to Bowerstone. And I need to be in top condition!" Shadow stated getting a few things and heading into the attached bathroom.

"Eh, why do you have to go back so soon?" Shadow popped her head out of the door about to speak when what Briar was saying to Dorian reached her ears. "You look like your father. Your eyes are your mothers though. Well, except for the colour; that is a mix of both your parents."

"How do you know who his father is?" Shadow asked suspiciously.

Briar rolled her eyes again and started to walk away. "It's insulting that you think I'm that stupid. Plus look at him! He looks exactly like him! I must say I'm a bit disappointed in you. But what the hell, now I won't be lonely for a few years."

Shadows jaw had dropped and she snapped it shut and returned to the bathroom.

A few hours later and Shadow was walking away from the house with Walter, Briar watching from the door with Dorian in her arms. Shadow stole a glance back and then forced her emotions down continuing to her ship. In a week Shadow was back at her castle in her bedroom, sitting at her window looking down onto the gardens. She wore a corset top and hot pants with her hair in a bun and a gun on her hip. Logan was playing outside with Chaos and Jasper watched the boy from the steps. The door opened and Shadow watched Reaver stride in looking the same as always from his reflection.

He stopped a little ways away and placed his hands on his hips. "So, what did you actually do?"

Shadow breathed onto the window clouding a part of it and began to doodle in the fog. "I went to Snowspire. I had to help Briar with something. I knew you wouldn't have wanted to go so don't ask why I didn't ask."

Reaver scoffed and stepped up behind her placing his hands on her shoulders and leaning down to whisper. "Maybe I would have wanted to go. I would of had you all to myself without having to worry about anyone seeing us together." His breath tickled along her neck and caused her to shiver involuntarily.

Shadow snorted but stood up locking the door and placed a hand on his chest grinning up at him.

In a few hours a knock was heard at the door and Shadow stirred from her comfortable position on her bed. "Yes?"

"Dear, I heard you were back! Can I come in?" Erik's voice floated through the door.

"Shit." Shadow muttered under her breath and motioned for Reaver to get dressed while she jumped up. "Just a moment, I was in the middle of a conversation."

"Huh? A conversation? With who?" Erik asked confused.

Reaver arched a brow shaping his hair back into it's flawless style and stood proud. Shadow had redone her bun and thrown on her outfit with thigh high boots. Opening the door calmly Shadow shot Erik a small smile. "With Reaver, he came to talk about business."

Erik narrowed his eyes looking between the two and put his arm around Shadow's waist possessively. "Thats nice love. Have a good time on your trip?" He aimed to kiss her but she turned her head causing him to place a peck on her cheek.

Reaver chuckled and brought Shadow's hand to his lips. "As _lovely_ as this has been, I must depart ma petite nuit."

Shadow laughed and gave him a seductive grin. "Of course Reaver dear."

Erik frowned and looked between the two. "Goodbye Reaver. I trust you can show yourself out."

Reaver smirked at Erik and winked at Shadow leaving the room with a wave. "Tatty-bye."

Erik scowled. "I don't understand how you can stand him. He irritates me to no end."

Shadow let out a chortle and removed his arm from around her. "He is one of my advisors. I find him quite amusing. And his ideas are brilliant."

"Hmph. I don't see it. I missed you love, so did Logan. What did you have to do?" Erik asked trying to hold her.

"A personal matter. Now if you don't mind I am going to see my son." Shadow replied heading out the door.

"Our son." Erik said frustrated. "And what about me? You haven't even kissed me!"

"I am tired, I had a long journey." Shadow snapped leaving the man. Upon Logan seeing his mother, he ran to her and jumped into her arms. Shadow twirled him around in a circle before hugging him. From that point on, every year around this same time, Shadow disappeared for a few days.

* * *

Three years later and once more Shadow held a child in her arms. Walter, who was now one of Shadow's most trusted advisors, stood at the door. It had been revealed a few years ago, that Walter was the son of the guard Ned, who used to hold Shadow's money for her. She had also knighted him for his loyalty. Jasper stood next to Walter, he now looked after Logan and planned events. Logan, now 8, sat on the bed with his mother, staring at his newborn sibling. Erik stood besides the bed with a hard look on his face.

"I shall name her Luna." Shadow stated caressing her daughters cheek.

Logan's eyes lit up. "Luna? I like it mummy!"

Shadow smiled at her son and patted his head. "Good, now why don't you run off and play. Mummy needs a little bit of time to herself." Logan pouted but got off the bed and left with Jasper. Walter bowed and left soon after.

As soon as the door shut Erik crossed his arms. "Is she even mine?"

"Excuse me?" Shadow asked glaring at him.

"Well it's no secret that you're a whore." Erik stated feeling bold.

The door creaked open and Reaver swept it. "That is certainly no way to talk to your queen, especially one so _delightful_."

"Ah, and here is the last man in Albion I'd like to see right now." Erik said tensing up and stepping away from Shadows side.

Shadow glanced at Reaver, a slight smile on her lips. "Hello love."

Erik looked between the two while Reaver walked over to Shadows side. "You call him 'love'! Thats it! I'm sick of being treated this way! I'm divorcing you, and taking my children!"

"I guess you have outlived your usefulness, Reaver, I believe you had wanted to kill him?" Shadow replied not even looking up.

Reaver grazed his gun with his fingertips looking at the other man who had stepped back holding up his hands. "What! What are you going to tell Logan? Or Luna when she gets older? Hell, what are you going to tell Albion?"

"The truth darling. You died from an assassin that was after me. Reaver heard the gunshot and came to check to make sure that the baby and I were okay. Unfortunately the assassin had escaped, but Luna and I were fine."

Erik's jaw dropped as a bullet went sailing into his head. Reaver turned back to watch Shadow rock Luna in her arms, happy the gunshot hadn't woke her. Reaver noticed that she still had on the ring he had given her even though her wedding band was off. It didn't surprise him, but he was suspicious about it.

"Is she mine?" He asked staring at the child.

Shadow scoffed. "No she isn't. Logan and Luna are both Erik's."

"I knew Logan wasn't mine, he looks almost exactly like the poor sod. But I wasn't sure about this one. So you still haven't told me what really happened during those 7 months you disappeared. And since then the few days you vanish each year."

Shadow rolled her eyes and shifted her arms. "No she isn't yours. I keep telling you that Briar just needed my help with something. It just happens that I go on quests during that time of year,."

"Excellent! Wouldn't want to have to deal with being a _father_. Oh how loathsome that would be. Yes, yes but _what_ did she need your help with? And why do I not fully believe you?" Reaver stated twirling his gun around his finger.

Laughing lightly Shadow motioned him closer to her. "It was a family matter, nothing huge or anything important. They are just regular quests. Stop thinking about it."

Reaver stepped to her side with a stubborn look on his face. "Fine, fine."

Shadow grinned and grabbed a fist full of his cravat and crushed her lips against his for a few moments. They both smirked as they pulled apart and Shadow stared into her daughter's eyes. But this is where Shadow's first story ends, and her daughter, Luna's, begins.


End file.
